Fanning the Flames
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "And I know this much is true. Baby, you have become my addiction. I'm so strung out on you. I can barely move, but I like it. And it's all because of you" A Rodan/Mosura/Gojira story about temptation, seduction, and consequences. Sequel to "Playing with Fire."
1. Marked Happiness Observing

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello again you lovely readers. I'm back again with a sequel to my other story Playing with Fire. I thought really hard about writing this because I have a feeling I'm going to cross even more boundaries than I did in my previous one. Anyway, a few notes before diving in:**

**Note One: If you haven't read my other story: Playing with Fire I would really, really, recommend you did because there's a lot of references and flashbacks in this one and you will be completely lost. **

**Note Two: Rated T for foul language, some violence and strong hints of flirtation and sexual stuff. No Smut, but enough to get the point. **

**Note Three: There's a flashback in this chapter that has a little romantic sap in it and the rest of it takes place during my other story in another kaiju's POV. Alright, enough said. here's the first chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part I**

**Marked **

_~Cross my heart, hope to die_

_To my lover I'd never lie_

_He said "be true", I swear I'll try_

_In the end, it's him and I _

_He's out his head, I'm out my mind_

_We got that love, the crazy kind_

_I am his and he is mine_

_In the end, it's him and I, Him an I~_

_~Him and I by G-Eazy_

(flashback)

There are only three things the King loves most in the world: His Queen, naps and darkness. Tonight was one of those times for a least two of those things. The night was black, leaving him alone in darkness from prying eyes. Even the humans were nice enough to leave him alone after everything that happened with the False King a few days ago. He took refuge on a small patch of land and looked up at the sky in hopes to see his Queen's colorful wings. It was foolish to think she would be back anytime soon. He sighs, the last bit of her energy dust and spirit faded away yesterday, and was now feeling the guilt and loneliness without her here. She was only in her full form for a day before she was taken away from him again. Now the vicious cycle of waiting for her to come back starts all over again. He really wanted to stomp on something again and Rodan snuck off before he had a chance to "talk" to him. Coward. The fire demon had no problem attacking the Queen when he was too busy trying to kill the False King, but now he doesn't have that three headed bastard to look after him, he runs instead of taking his punishment. With that miserable thought in his mind, he settled down for the night and went to sleep.

After waiting four months for her return, she finally made it home to him on a dark, moonless night. Glowing in pure colors, she flew down to him while he was still waking up from his nap and stared at each other to make sure this wasn't a dream. He got up, staying perfectly still and watched her scan his body from the tip of his tail, to the endless rows of plates on his back, to his hard chest and finally, all the way up to his annoying looking face to make sure he was in one piece. The last fight with the False King did a number on him and she wanted to make sure he was alright. Nothing too bad, a few cuts and bruises and deep bite makes that left craters in his skin, but other than that, he was fine. He even made a sly remark to lighten the mood, _Like what you see? _

The Queen gives him a look before sighing in relief and then the waterworks begin. Which would leave the King rather uncomfortable. He hated to see her cry, not that it hurts him, it was just annoying she would cry over him since he was fine. He's not dead, hell, she was the one who died, reduced into ash right in front of him no less. She should be happy to be back and they were together again. He was bad when it comes to growling comforting words to her since nothing he said calmed her down so he buried his face into her chest and felt her four arms wrapping themselves around his head for a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head before rubbing her cheeks against his wet scales. Oh kaiju, he missed her, they never had a chance to reconnect the last time since they both went straight to battle after the humans helped him recover. He was too busy enjoying her soft fur and her sweet scent to notice her gentle caress. It was her scent that triggered something in his head. Knowing she was new and pure means she was unclaimed and just like before his male instincts took over. He let out a small purr and lick his lips and she knew right off the back what he was about to do.

Hours later, they were lying on the shoreline ground of their island home side by side, facing each other. Well, she was on the sandy ground, half of his body was in the water due to his large size. It was dark where only the glow came from his plates and her wings. There was enough light to see their faces as they talk. The Queen's eyes were shut and her breathing was slow and peaceful. Her fur was damped thanks to his pleasurable grooming, but he could tell she enjoyed it by her satisfied face and shimmer dust coming off her wings.

_So you were on fire?_ His exhausted Queen asked. She let out a small hum before speaking again. _What was that like? _

She didn't open her eyes or move so much. She was too relaxed and a little bit in pain. The King shifted his head a bit, feeling the coolness of the sand on his face. _It didn't burn me as bad as it did to the False King. I vaporized two of their heads before stomping the other one to death. _He grinned while licking his teeth. He could still taste her blood. The light coming off her wings was bright enough to see blood dots around her neck and shoulder symbolizing his claim on her. With his mark and scent all over her, no one would be dumb enough to come near her and try anything.

_Why do you always have to finish a fight so gruesomely_. She asked in a low whisper. Even when she tried to lecture him, she couldn't stop smiling. He's not the type that show affection a lot, but when he does she makes sure to get as much as she can.

_You know I'm not soft and it shows others who dare challenge me not too._ He said, trying to sound fearful.

He heard a soft giggle and watched her tired eyes slowly open. They were bright like her wings with satisfaction and love in them. _You are soft it's just hard for you to show it._ She said, smiling.

_I only show it to you. _

_I wouldn't call what you did soft. _She said, moving a little bit to keep herself awake. She made a small hissing sound.

He felt a little guilty from her statement._ I wasn't too rough, was I? _

_Nothing I couldn't handle. That's just how you are. You can be very aggressive when you show passion. Possessive might be a better way to describe you. I can tell you were really into it by the way your eyes glow afterwards. Like two golden lights. _

The King felt his face getting warm from her description. Aggressive and possessive would make up more than half of his personality and some would find that too much to handle. Even when there were more of his kind back then females didn't respond well to that which was why he never found a mate during that time. It was alright for him though, he was pretty much a loner because others sense something different about him. Like how he was able to outlive most them, never showed any signs of aging and was getting bigger, stronger and evolving into something entirely different.

He stayed quiet and reached out to her with his claws. They hovered over her small frame for a second and as gently as he could trace the outline of her body with his sharp nails. _You're mine so I have every right to be possessive_. He could feel her twitch underneath his fingertips and she let out a small purr. She tenses up a bit when his nails touch the teeth holes he gave her before trailing up to her head. He twirled one of her antennas with his finger before going down again.

_You're too fragile. _He said, watching his nails trace down one of her longs legs. The touch made them curl up tight against her body. She let out a tiny laugh. He trailed his claws behind her back and pulled her close to him till his was buried once again in her chest. One of her giant wings draped over his body for warmth. He let out a low rumble which made her body vibrate.

He felt her forehead pressing against his and she let out a small sigh. A warm sensation seeped into his head followed by a rather uncomfortable pinch and after a few seconds, he felt a wavelength connecting him to her. Wave after wave of her emotions and thoughts hit him hard making him cringe a bit and his head to throb. It was easy for her since he didn't express himself much and she had a stronger sixth sense where he didn't. He groans, _You need to stop being so emotional. You're making my head hurt. _

_Odd_? His Queen said, ignoring him.

_What? _He asked.

_Something seems off like there's a weak yellow spark interfering with our connection. Have you been feeling weird or anything while I was gone_.

_I'm fine, it's probably nothing. _He said, dragging her down to his eye level and licked her mouth.

_Are you sure? The last thing we need is something harming you while you're still recovering_. She said, which he responded by licking her cheek.

_I fell from the sky and turned into a giant ball of fire, of course, my head is going to feel weird. _He said, trying to make her laugh.

_I'm being serious. It's weak, but still noticeable. _She said, frowning.

_You worry too much._ The King said. He was trying to be playful which was another rare thing he does.

_I can't help, but care. _She said and he heard her sniffling again.

Not again. Why does she have to cry again when he's trying to play. _What's with the crying, my Queen?_

She started to sob and pressed her face against his large snout. _You don't understand. The last time I saw you, you were on the ground barely moving with a broken back and I went back into my egg not knowing if you were dead or not. _

_Why would you doubt my abilities._ He asked.

_I tried not to, but it just that small little doubt that I would come back and you were no longer here. _

His head started to hurt thanks to her emotions and stress at a high level. Damn, she didn't give him time to tone her feelings down mentally. He groans. His little Queen can be too overwhelming sometimes. They've been together since the world was at its infancy and clearly they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

_You know as well as I know, it's going to take a lot to get rid of me. _He said, trying his hardest to comfort her. He was a male of little words and not one of his strong points.

She sniffled and takes a deep breath. _Just promise me nothing will tear us apart. _

He snorted,_ Don't say such silly things, Mosura._ He only called her by her name when he's being serious or personal.

She huffs and brought her wing up to cover their heads so they can be in complete darkness. He let out a low rumble, she knew him very way. The only light now was her glowing blue eyes which were closing slowly as well. _I love you._ She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and just lick her mouth again before shutting his eyes. He heard her sigh, _It's just you and me here, why can't you say it_. He didn't respond, hoping she would think he fell asleep. He didn't get it. Why did it mean so much to her to hear him express himself like that. You would think his claws and "talented" tongue would be enough to give her the hint how he feels about her. She was courted to be his Queen for crying out loud, so why say it.

(You are such a headache) He thought.

(I heard that)

Crap, he forgot he needed to put up a wall to seal his thoughts for her. (Go to sleep)

(I love you)

(...Good night)

(Forever)

He started to hear her sing one of her soothing tunes and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Yes, all he needed was his Queen, a nap and darkness and nothing more.

A week later the nightmares began….

**Part II**

**Happiness**

His Queen was not happy.

Normally, when she's not happy it's because he did something wrong or forgot something very important. Which would end with her lecturing him and him giving her an empty promise to do better. But something seems off with her ever since they came back home after that little incident at the Fiji Island with that flaming piece of crap. She was unhappy, but not in a disappointing sort of way, but more like she was grieving, like she lost something dear to her.

The journal home was quiet and tense in his opinion. She wasn't talking, not one word and for some reason kept looking back as if she was looking for something ...or someone? They made it home in the evening, but felt like it took forever since he was hurt and mentally exhausted. The Queen flew down from his head as he collapsed to the sandy ground of the shoreline, too tired to even make it to the cave for rest. She limped over to him, her back leg covered in blood from where he bit her during his hallucinations, and pressed her forehead against his and chirp.

_How's your head? _

Honestly, he felt sluggish and it was hard to concentrate to do even the most simplest things. Swimming home took a lot more brain power than before and left him feeling way more exhausted than usual.

_Weird._ Was all he could think of. He felt fragile and a little peeved with his Queen over her little stunt back there at the fire demon's island.

She gives him a sad look like it was hurting her to see him this way. _It will take a while, but you will heal from this with my help._ The King didn't smile, one, he was too tired and two, having her close to him he can smell the stench of the fire demon. It was all over her, how can she not smell it or if she did, how can she not be bothered by it. He felt her tiny tongue trailing around his mouth followed by a purr. _I missed you_. She whispered.

Not that much by the way she reeked of another male he thought. Luckily for him, their connection was still broken or no doubt, she would've slapped him for making sure a low blow remark._ Are you sure about that?_

She pulled her head back and stared at him in the eyes, _Why would you questioned that, my King?_

He scoffed, _You smell like smoke and shame. _

Her antennas drooped and he was surprised she didn't yell or give him a smartass remark. She just frowned and he could see the shame in her eyes. _You can fix that you know? _She said.

Oh, he could and as much as he wanted to get rid of it the pleasurable way, he keeps picturing himself dunking her in the ocean with his tail. He let out a snort, spraying her with bright blue particles_. So we're just not going to talk about it? _

_You? Talk? That's rare and about what?_

_Do I have to say it ...you were on his island…_

She blushed and turned away from him. _There's nothing to talk about. I thought we were done with this back there. _

He lifted his neck up and even when he's lying down flat on the ground he still towers her_. You were with him this whole time…_

_I just wanted someone to talk to…_

_He told me things…. _He remembered the piece of crap telling him right in the face, he loves the Queen. And not just as a Queen, but more of a male loving a female _…..and you said he tried to do something with you…_

_Again, nothing happened, why are you doubting me? _

_You wouldn't smell so strongly of him ...you protected him after everything he did to you!_

She whipped her head around to face him. _And I love you more for sparing his life. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to be with you._ She said, firmly.

He knows there's more to the story. You can't stay on an island with another male, Rodan no less, and say nothing happened. She will tell him eventually, but for now, she didn't want to fight anymore and this is the first time in months he can see and think with a clear mind so he decided to drop it. Still sitting with her back facing him, he wrapped his giant hand around her waist and dragged her to him till she was pressed firmly against his hard upper chest. Her silky wings gently glided in his face till they laid down on each side of him. He rubbed his giant head up and down slowly against her fur and let out a soft rumble.

She let out a small trill and nuzzle him back. He gripped her hard, his nails digging deep into her fur, but not enough to pierce her flesh. He licked her neck, feeling the small holes of his mark on the tip of his tongue. That stupid fire bastard had no right to come near her and he should be lucky his Queen came along or he would have finished the job and killed him. Who knows, maybe he will die eventually from blood loss, but he wasn't that lucky.

She let out a small moan,_ You should really get some rest. _

_Soon, I need to clean your leg wound._ He said, feeling trapped in a daze. He's not going to stop until every speck of Rodan's stench was off of her.

She sighs,_ I'm glad you're here with me. _

He was too, but again he's not going to say that out loud.

000000

His Queen was not happy.

And again, it wasn't something he did wrong or said, she was just sad for some reason. Distance and very quiet. Her colors were dull and she hardly flies around like she normally does. Their first month home she seems fine. He slept the whole time and during that slumber, she stayed by his side, using her powers to slowly heal his head. The nightmares stopped, the False King's voices no longer plague him every minute of the day, but she was not taking any chances. She said she could still feel them in there, like a little speck, waiting to regenerate. He woke up twice during the second month, which he noticed she was still by his side, sleeping off and on as well. The two times he was awake, they talked about the False King.

She knew they were alive and he wanted to know why she didn't give out this information sooner. She told him he needed to heal, there's no point finding them since they have no clue where to start. So why worry if they haven't showed up yet and it wouldn't do him any good since he was still recovering. He wanted to get up and look for the three headed bastard, but his head was still feeling sluggish and fell back into a deep sleep.

By the third month, he finally walked out of their cave feeling like his old self. He still felt a little drain, but he felt normal mentally. Even his Queen was relief to tell him she can't feel anymore weird feelings in his mind. Just their connection. He smiled at her before heading out into the water for a much needed swim. A good way to stretch out his muscles and get some water into his system. Plus, he wanted to find something to thank his love for restoring him. He swam all day and it felt good. Every muscle throb from the sudden exercise, but he continued on through the soreness. He was compelled to go by the volcano to see if Rodan was still alive or not, but he had to stop himself for the Queen's sake. She told him to leave the fire demon alone and told him very clearly there will be dire consequences if he disobey it. Fuck, what made HIM so special anyway? He might be a little more understanding if she told him what went down over there, but still gets nothing out of her.

After swimming around a few islands here and there and getting stares and screams from those puny humans, he finally found one of her favorite treats she likes to nibble on. Those trees with fruit bits she likes so much and pluck one out of the ground. It was a little challenging to swim back home with his mouth up high so he wouldn't ruin the tree, but he made it no less. He spotted her sunbathing in the warm sand, lost in her own little world and looking a little melancholy. She didn't even move when he towered her and blocked out the sun with his shadow. It wasn't till he place the tree down next to her when she finally opened her eyes and stared down at the gift.

_My King? S_he questioned him.

_I figure you deserve something for helping me_. He said, though her dull, sad reaction wasn't what he expected and it seems like the gift made her sadder.

There was no smile, no bright blue eyes or even a squeal of joy. Her staring at the gift went on and on and on as if it triggered a memory in her mind. She suddenly lower her head and looked away like he didn't want him to see her like this.

_What's wrong. _He asked. He thought fruit trees were her favorite. Maybe he got the wrong type of fruit, but even so, she wouldn't act like this.

Holding back the tears, she shook her head_, It's nothing. It's a nice gift really, but...I'm tired. _With that she flew up into the air and headed back to their underground cave, leaving the King rather confused. She even left her treat behind.

It took another month of seeing his Queen moping around before he finally had enough and wanted answers. She hardly smiles anymore or go out to see the world. Hell, normally she's the one nipping at his tail to get his ass up to go with her. She hasn't sang one of her happy little tunes in weeks and would just stay by the shoreline all day whining. Something was up and he needed to know. Finally, when she was resting in the cave, he sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

She looked up at him and force a small smile on her face. _Is something the matter, my King. Is it your head again? _

He stared at her, trying to read her face while figuring out how to piece together what he wanted to say. His way of solving things was to strike fear or annihilation, but her way is talking and understanding which he's not comfortable with. He let out a small snort,_ What is going on with your head? _

Her tiny antennas perk up from his question. _What do you mean? _

_You're not happy._

She tilted her head a bit. _Why would you say that? I am happy_.

_Who are you trying to fool here. _He asked, calmly

_I'm not ...fooling anyone_. She said, looking away from him.

Using his tail, he scooped her up from the floor and brought her up to his eye level. She held on tight while letting her wings dangle and they stared at each other for a bit. She frowns as if she got caught doing something wrong.

Now he was frowning. So this is what it's like to be on the shit side of things. He lost count how many times she would beg him to open up to her when he was going through one of his dark episodes without even thinking how she was feeling. Now, the roles are switched. Where she's doesn't want to talk and it was hurting and annoying the crap out of him. He wiggled his tail to get some joyful reaction out of her, but failed miserably.

_What's wrong. _He asked. _You haven't been yourself for a long time. _

She twiddled her claws and her antennas begin to flicker wildly. She looked like she was trying so hard not to tear up and couldn't even look at him. Finally, after taking a deep breath as if bracing herself from what she was about to say, she spoke. _I need to see him. _

His tail fell, dropping her and it to the ground with a loud thud, but she stayed calm, expecting that kind of reaction. _Him? What Him? Rodan? Is that the HIM you are talking about!_

_Please, don't be mad._ She said, quietly.

_Is that why you've been so unhappy ...over HIM!_

Damn, she knew how to make him feel so small and unwanted. The humans could drop a bomb on him right this second and would still feel better than hearing that coming out of her mouth. The four months they've been back together was she thinking about that crappy bird the whole time?

_You won't understand ..._His Queen said, quietly.

_No._ He said, plain and simple.

_I left him there weak and injured. _She stated.

_So what?_

_I can't escape this guilt of not knowing if he's alright. _

_Yes you can, you just choose not to. Why do you care so much!_

_Why do you care so little? _

Offended, he growled, _I spared his life for you. That's what YOU wanted. Never accuse me for not caring!_

She huffed, _I just want to make sure he's better. That wound in his chest nearly hit his heart. _

_Yeah, I know, I'm the one who stabbed him there._ He boasted, not even caring if it pissed her off.

_Why would you be so proud of that?_

_He shouldn't have confessed certain things to me_. He growled. More to himself for remembering what the flaming idiot said. Rodan told him his Queen spend the night wrapped in his fiery wings and whether or not it was true deserved a giant hold in his chest.

_Like what? _

Rodan's little statement, 'I don't recall her pulling away when I licked her mouth' echoed in his head. He wanted to know from her own words if that was true or not. Did she really let him go that far where only he was allowed to do. _It doesn't matter because you're not going._

_Don't be like this._ She asked, flying up to his eye level with a pleading face.

_Why is he so important to you?_ He asked. This is pure nonsense. They never got along for millions of years, how can so much change in the two months of them hanging out on that little island? Why won't she tell him what happened over there?

She turned blood red and he couldn't tell if she was blushing or mad at him. It was probably both. _You know you can't stop me from going. I can fly out of here right now if I wanted too, but I respect you too much not to go without your approval. _

_And I said no! _He stomped his foot.

Oh, he could tell she did not like his answer by the way her white fur puffed up and her wings turning red. _You can't forbid me like some baby larva._ She hissed.

_Then stop acting like one. _He snarled back. His plates started to pulse. The blue and red glows light up the cave and made their shadows dance.

She sighs in a way to calm herself down. _I don't want to fight or hurt your ego, but I'm going to see him so it will put my mind at ease and you know what, if I want to continue seeing him here and there, I will and you can't stop me. _

_Don't test me, Mosura…_ He said, baring his teeth.

_I will because you will lose. _She said, calmly. He felt like he was slapped in the face by her calm voice.

He snorted and dull the blue lights coming off his plates a bit, _Will this get you out of your crappy mood. _

Her wings dull down as well. _I just want to see my friend, my King. _

He rolled his eyes from his Queen's stupidity. He had a bad feeling this is going to open up to even more problems if she went back over there. _Fine, so be it. _

For the first time in months, she smiled. _Really? _

Now his Queen was happy. Him, on the other hand, was not. Now he's going to piss her off again, _On one condition…._

**Part III**

**Observing **

_~I could almost go there_

_Just to watch you be seen_

_I could almost go there_

_Just to live in a dream._

_...I can't help myself_

_I've got to see you again…~_

_~See you again by Norah Jones_

His Queen was not happy ...again.

They left their island home not too long ago and he was taking his sweet time swimming to the fire demon's island with her pouting on his back. She could fly there faster if she wanted to, but that would just add more trouble to this already bad idea. He told her she could go as long as he accompany her on the way over there. At first, she thought he was finally going to patch things up with Rodan after everything that happened, but he shook his head and told her not to hold her breath. Did she honestly believe he was going to let them be alone? He's just making sure Rodan know not to try anything.

_You're being ridiculous_. She pouted.

He could feel her tiny claws and feet walking down to his neck plates so she can get a better view of his eyes_. You trust me, right. _She asked.

It was hard for him to talk without getting water in his mouth so he sent it to her mind. (Are you giving me a reason not too?)

(No, but I don't need a babysitter) She thought back.

(I'm not leaving you alone with that fire bird and that's finale)

(I can take care of myself.)

(You said he tried something and I'm making sure he keeps his claws to himself.)

He can actually feel her giving him a dirty look. ( You make it sound like if he tried anything I will consent)

(...would she?) He thought to himself, but forgot she was listening and she kicked him in the head.

He came to a halt right in the middle of the large, empty ocean, nearly knocking her off his back and lifted his head up to face her._ You love to test my patience with you, Huh?_

She smiles at him, _Just as much as you do to me. My King, why don't you trust me? _

_I do, but I don't trust him. _

_I know you don't, but since you trust me that should be enough. _

He snorts, _Either I stay and keep an eye on you or I castrate him before letting you be alone with him. Your choice. _

Her eyes grew wide because she knew he would do it. She sighs,_ Please, don't cause any trouble and whatever happens, you will not interfere. _

What the hell does that mean? Either way, he won this argument. He gave her a smug look and dipped his head back into the water to swim onward. The was the mid afternoon when they made it to the bird's island and sure enough, the King spotted the idiot resting in his volcano. He made sure he stays at least a mile of two away from the small piece of land so he wouldn't "cause trouble" as his Queen said.

_There he's fine. Waste of time, now let's go home. _He grumbled and looked up to see the Queen's eager face and she started to groom her fur with her claws.

_What in the world are you doing? _He asked.

_What? I need to look presentable. _She said, extending her wings out and flapped them a couple of times to stretch them out.

He growled, making bubbles in the water with his snout. _You got a few min-_

His Queen flew off to the island before he had a chance to finish and he sulks. Talk about another kick where the sun don't shine in his opinion. The idiot must really be in a deep slumber because his Queen flew right next to him and waited for him to notice. After a few minutes, she spoke in her giggle voice and Rodan snapped his eyes open only to fall backwards behind his volcano. He heard a low rumble noise follow by a loud crash and he couldn't help, but laugh.

(What an idiot!)

(Oh hush, my love) the Queen answer back.

(Well, he is)

The idiot flew back up to the rim of his volcano and looked at her as if she just came back from the dead. Flapping his wings he started to sputter out words to her in a panic and thought he was going to die today. What caught the King's eye while the two "friends" exchange words was the body language of his Queen. She was looking at him, like really looking at him. The same way she would do to him after a battle to check for bruises or wounds. She flew to Rodan's side and sat down next to him on the volcano and with a big smile on her face, grabbed the wing he broke way back then and observed it. Fuck it all, the wing was fully healed with no scar left behind. Rodan pulled his wing away from her with a nervous face and continue to talk to her.

Suddenly, his Queen pointed over to his direction causing Rodan to make eye contact with him after so many months. Rodan started to panic again and said something about if they were here to kill him which wouldn't be a bad idea in his opinion. His Queen waved him off and turned her attention back to the fire demon. She looked a little nervous and so did the fire demon by the way he kept looking back at him. Then he heard something about another sparring session.

(Sparring session! You didn't tell me about a sparring session.)

(You said you will not cause any trouble)

(We are here so you can do your little Well check and that's it)

She ignored him and continued to talk to the fire demon with a big smile on her face. She loves to piss him off knowing he promised not to intervene.

_He doesn't trust me._ He heard Rodan say and he doesn't.

_But he trusts me and that's all that matters._ She said and no, that doesn't matter to him.

_He hates me. He doesn't want me around you. _Rodan said.

(There, he doesn't want us around now let's go home.) He shouted in his mind. His stress levels were getting high and his Queen could feel it by the way she was hiding her twitchy eye. She kept her cool, ignoring him once again and placed her claws on top of his wing for reassurance.

_I want you around... _She said and there was probably more to her sentence, but the King was completely off by her words. She wanted him around? That didn't seem right to him no matter how many times he sliced it. Why? After everything Rodan did, why would she want him around? There was a little pang of hurt and jealousy flowing through him and it was making him mad.

_I don't know Mosura…_ He heard Rodan said, forgetting who he was talking to.

(You better stop ignoring me) _If you want this to work, My Queen, he will address you properly! _He shouted, making the firebird cringe.

(Was that really necessary?) She asked, looking back at him.

He sank deeper into the water, sulking like he always does when he doesn't get his way. He hated this. They both smiled at each other before Rodan flew up into the air with his wings burning bright with lava and ash. His Queen signal him that they were heading out for their sparring session and she flew over to him with a little smile on her face.

He was about to say something when she kissed him softly on the forehead. _Thank you for letting me see my friend._ She whispered. (It means a lot to me)

He rolled his eyes. (You better not let me regret this decision)

He followed them in the water as the two flew around in the sky, trying to find a spot for them to have their playful fight. They were exchanging heckling and playful words as if they were the best of friends. You would have never thought a year ago they were battling each other to the death during the False King's invasion. Once in a while, he would see the idiot looking back at him with a strange look as if making sure there was no surprise attacks. His Queen started to shine as if everything in her little world was perfect once again and that disturbed him. Rodan wasn't supposed to be in her world, that place belongs to him and those puny humans she loves so much and he only tolerate the humans because of that. He didn't like this, but his Queen was happy and that all that matters ...right?

_Just promise me nothing will tear us apart._ He remembered his Queen saying to him that night when she returned. He had a bad feeling she was going to break her own promise….


	2. Different Unseen Midnight

**Miss Queen**** B:** **Hello lovely readers, I'm shocked to see so many followers and favorites to this story and it's only the first chapter. (Fan girl scream) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they are wonderful and I love the feedback. Anyway, not much to say in this chapter other than there's a lot of flirtation going on and also if you haven't read my other story Playing with Fire you might be a little lost in this chapter as well. Other than that, I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Part IV**

**Different**

_~Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that's it's not all in my mind._

_I just want to know you better, know you better, _

_Know you better now~_

_~Everything has changed by Taylor Swift_

Her fur was covered in patches of black soot with a few puffs of black smoke coming off of her. A few parts of her wings were burnt, leaving tiny holes here and there with charred tips. No harm done, really, her wings will heal back in a few days. The only wound she got were the two large slashes on her back. Rodan grabbed her pretty hard in an attempt to throw her down into the water. She knew he didn't mean it since he tried to be as careful as possible, but just got lost in the moment. It didn't help with her heckling him that he can do better than what he was portraying.

She was tired, her muscles were sore and throbbing, but for some odd reason she felt happy. Sitting on the sands of the shoreline, she let out a small sigh. She forgot how open and mellow Rodan's island was and how quiet it could be. All she could hear was the sound of the waves hitting the sandy land and the gentle breeze. Memories of her time here flooded back into her thoughts when things were darker back then. She remembered being up a few times at night, staring at the ocean's view for her lost King before looking up at the volcano to see Rodan sleeping uneasy. She remembered how the moon would shine down on him heightening his bright orange and red colors.

She felt a large pulse coming from the ocean and looks up to see her King's plates coming out of the water before going back under. He's been circling this little patch of land to pass the time and stopped speaking to her telepathically a while back. He was either mad at her or finally accepted her spending time with Rodan…..most likely mad at her.

_How in the world do you get this stuff off? _

She turned to the left where the volcano was to see Rodan trying to scrape off her silk. He was covered in it and they had to cut their sparring session short because he couldn't fly properly with the sticky stuff. She still got a few good hits in though and they showed by the orange gashes on his wings and chest. He turned his attention to her and she spotted the four claw-like scars right in the middle of his chest and she frowns. To think he would now have to live with that as an ugly reminder of almost dying by her King as well as the hole in his shoulder from fighting her when the False King was here. Maybe the fire demon was right, maybe the King and her will be the death of him. The thought of that made her shudder. She felt him walking over to her and sat down next to her while looking out at the ocean like she was. They stayed quiet for a few moments, watching the spikes floating by before disappearing again. They didn't say much to each other during their sparring match and it seems like there was something important he wanted to say to her by the way he tensed up all of a sudden. She didn't know how much more time she has before her King loses his patience and come fetch her so whatever Rodan wanted to say he better say it now.

Rodan clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed about being watched, but nevertheless, was better at being patient than her King._ You know, I never thought you would come back or him allowing you to. H_e said, quietly. He went back to tearing off the silk with his beak.

The Queen kept staring at the giant scar on his chest._ I keep remembering that night when my King almost took your life…_

_You mean, when you saved me? _He said, still looking out at the water as if waiting for the King to make another appearance.

_I kept asking myself what if I showed up too late or too early would things ended differently. I was on my way back so we can talk things out since I didn't want to end on bad terms again when I felt something vile in the air. I flew as fast as I can to your island thinking the worst, but I never thought I would see my King holding you down and choking you to death. You could've died and it would've been all my fault. I felt so guilty leaving you alone and injured like that. _

He was stunned by her words and spat out some silk before responding to that. _Don't ever think it was your fault. You could say I said a few smartass remarks to him so I did it to myself. _

What things and was it the same so-called things the King refused to tell her. She knew Rodan had a smartass mouth so he must've said something awful to piss her King off that much to choke him.

_But as you can see, I'm fine. Better than ever you can say_. He said with a cocky voice. He even got up on his feet to stretch out his wings and puffed his chest out. The Queen giggled, yeah she could tell the difference between the Rodan she knew back then and now. Healthier, stronger, brighter, bit still had that odd charm.

He quickly sat down with a nervous look on his face when he saw the spikes coming out of the water again, but this time the King's head popped out as well. He nudged his head quickly to signal her it was time to go. She huffs and didn't want to argue plus it was getting late and it takes a bit to return home. _Well, it's time for me to head out before he starts whining._ She said, getting up from the ground.

Rodan frowns and shut his eyes tight while looking away. _...I missed you…_

She stopped and turned around while spreading her wings up high and wide to shield herself and him from prying eyes. Her head started to hurt from the King's stress level reaching a high peak, but she didn't care. She had a feeling Rodan wanted privacy.

_I don't care how you want to take it, but I just needed to say it. I missed you...alot. _

She didn't know how to take it, and have to give Rodan points for saying that knowing the King might hear it. How should she take it like missing her as a friend, company or something else. She can't really complain since after all she wouldn't be here if she didn't miss him as well. What terrified her though is she didn't realize how much she missed him till after seeing him face to face.

She smiled nervously at the fire demon, _You're sweet. I've missed you too. _

His body relaxed and he let out a soft sigh as if he was happy with that respond. It looked like it took a lot out of him just to say those three little words. He took a step forward and leaned down till he was at eye level with her. _When can I see you again? _He whispered.

She could feel the warmth coming off his body from being so close and it made her head hurt even more. Her King was getting impatient and felt like it was taking everything in his power not to intervene since it will go against her wishes. No doubt she's going to hear about it all the way home. She stared into Rodan's eyes and they were filled with hope and eagerness. He really wanted to see her again and she did too.

_I'm not sure, but you know me, I always come back._ She said, trying to joke a bit.

He slightly frown a bit,_ I understand with the King watching_.

_He means well._ She said, looking away while feeling warmth in her own cheeks.

His claws ran down to his chest where the scar was as if remembering how much her King loves her. ._ I know he does. _He said sarcastically. _Enjoy your trip home, my Queen. _

_I will. I'll see you soon_. She said. She was surprised Rodan bowed to her before she flew up into the air and headed over to the King. She landed on his back between the two largest dorsal plates since she could fit nicely there when he swims fast.

_You ready to go home, my King?_ She asked. When he didn't respond or move, her antennas perk up. _My King? _

The Queen leaned forward to see her King staring at something intensely. She trailed the burning stare over to Rodan, who was looking back at the King with the same ugly look. The staring went on and on till finally, Rodan turned around with his head held up high and flew back up to his volcano. Her King snorts and turned the other direction away from the island and swam off as fast as he can. She waited till she could no longer see the volcano in site before saying something.

_What was that all about?_ She asked.

_Nothing. _He snorted again. He snorts a lot when he's in a bad mood or pissed off at someone. (So is your crappy mood over now?)

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help, but smile. (Yes. He's fine….healthier and happier. What can I do to repay you for your kindness)

(First, it wasn't out of kindness. More like I couldn't take your nagging anymore. Second, don't pay me back because this little trip was a one time thing.)

She huffed, (We're not having this argument again.)

(You wanna bet?)

00000000

Two months passed rather quickly for the Queen and despite her Kings yelling, threats and tantrums, she would still come visit her fire demon friend once in a while. The King, of course, would follow and keep his distance so Rodan wouldn't feel so tense or threatened by his appearance and she thought after a few visits, things would get easier. She was wrong.

It seems like she can't get the two kaijus to co-exist with one another. When she's enjoying Rodan's company it would make her King sulk and moody, but the longer she stayed away from her friend it made her sad. The two males would give each other the stare down which was their way to size each other up. Why they did that, she'll never know. Her King refused to acknowledge the fire demon's existence no matter how many times she tried to get those two to talk. Rodan was the same way, but she couldn't tell whether he was afraid of him or just didn't care what her King thought of him anymore. What a mess she thought, but she quickly snapped out of it when a half eaten whale floated in front of her face. The smell of meat and blood made her face scrunch up.

_Rodan_? She looked up at the fire demon sitting next to her with curious eyes.

_Want some? _He asked with his sly grin. Blood glistering off his sharp teeth.

_Yuck, no thanks._ She said, pushing it away from her face.

He chuckles and toss the meat into the air only to catch with his large beak. The sound of meat mush and spit made her lose her appetite enough to throw the tree she was gnawing on behind her. The large log tumble down the mountain they were sitting on and she cleared her throat. _Always a messy eater. _

He shrugged and spits out a bone._ You don't know what you are missing. _

She smiles and stared down at the small little city that was below them. Rodan said this was the best place for scenery since the mountain is too high for humans to climb up here and it's close by his island home. She turned her head towards the ocean to see her King swimming around and grabbing the humans' attention. They were all crowding around the beach to look at her King's massive size and glowing plates.

She heard Rodan scoffed, _Those pests act like they've never seen a Kaiju before. _

The Queen gives him a look then smiles, _I think this is their first time seeing him doing something besides leveling a city. _

Rodan rolled his eyes and popped his neck. She felt a sudden warmth and realized he shifted a bit and was a little closer to her than before. She looked up at him and stared at him as if this is the first time seeing him. His dark yellow eyes shifted down to her and caught her. _What?_

She pulled her head back a bit and blushed. _You look different. _

He tilted his head a bit._ Different…..what do you mean?_

_Well, it's hard to explain. You used to look so tired, dull and stressed out all the time during my stay on your island. It seems like every time I would talk to you, you would tense up or only give me one-word answers…_

He stared at her like he was trying to read her thoughts. _And now…?_

The Queen giggled nervously. Why did she feel so nervous around him all of a sudden. She never felt that way before, but back then the only thing on her mind was the disappearance of her King and his well being. _You look like you found peace within yourself and because of that I can actually see a bright orange glow all around you. You're more funny than sarcastic and very charming. It's nice. I like seeing you this way…_

Rodan looked away and she could feel the heat rising in his body. He cleared his throat,_ It's nice of you to notice my Queen. I'm glad you like the new me better. _

She smiled at him and could feel her wings glow. It felt nice just being next to him. She felt like she can breathe easily since things with her King has been very tense lately. She can't blame her King for all of it. She lost count how many times she disobey him when it comes to defending humans and now she is doing it again with Rodan.

She cleared her throat._ I better get going. I could feel my King getting restless with all those humans staring at him_. With that she flew up into the air and waved good-bye to him_. We'll see you later._

He frowns, _Maybe next time it could just be you and me? _

She stared back at him and wasn't sure if she should answer that or not. She knows he doesn't like her King watching all the time, but there's so much she can do without stepping boundaries or disrespecting her mate. So, she didn't answer him and continued her merry way over to her King…..

**Part V**

**Unseen**

The night was cool and dark for her and her King, but sadly, even with this relaxing environment, she was having a hard time sleeping. It's been that way ever since she blocked the False King's spell on her King's head. She was just checking to make sure nothing will happen. She didn't want to wake up to see him thrashing around while clawing at his face and head again. She let out a small sigh and stretched her legs out a bit before leaning her body against her King's large neck to get comfortable. He was sound asleep, lying on his stomach with his legs and arms tucked under for warmth. His plates were slightly glowing, making the inside of their underground cave light up a bit. His calm breathing made his whole body rumble and gave her tiny form a vibrating massage.

The Queen stared at her King's sleeping face. Even when he's asleep, he still had that firm, serious look on it. She can't blame him since with the whole world resting on his shoulders, it was hard for him to relax. Plus, things between them have been a little tense since her friendship with Rodan is taking more and more of her time. Her King didn't like the attention she was giving to the fire demon since that means it was less time she was giving it to him. The Queen couldn't help it though, spending all that time with Rodan made her comfortable around him and she never felt like she had to walk on spikes like she did with her King during his bad moods.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her King shifted a bit in his sleep and let out a large yawn. His eyes slightly opened and stared at her bright blue ones.

_Why are you still awake? _He asked. His eyes already closing before he could finish his sentence.

She smiled. _Just keeping an eye on you. I want you to sleep peacefully. _

He let out a low rumble and chuckled a bit, _You? Checking up on me? That's funny. _It only took a second or two for him to fall back to sleep.

She remembered Rodan saying those same words on top of his volcano during that awful storm. Which led to them fighting which led to them taking shelter which led to him kissing her, etc, etc. She didn't get, it seems like little things would remind her of him and honestly, it was starting to get to her. Like that time when her King brought a fruit tree, it had to be the same one Rodan brought her before taking her out for a fly. A very too close for comfort fly. It triggered something in her and made her realize how much she really missed him and wondered if he was alright.

She felt her King shifting again till his snout rubbed against her face. His warm breath felt nice during these cool nights. She lifted her claw up and as soft as she could trace the outline of his facial features. She started from the fading scar wound on top of his head and trailed down to his snout that was blowing out blue glowing particles. She held back her giggles when he snorted and chuckled in his sleep. The firmness in his face dulled a bit from it. He was calm and that's her King she loves to see.

His tail that was wrapped around him and her pushed her closer to him and he let out a small hum. She slowly trace his mouth, hearing the low clicks when her claw glided over his exposed teeth and trailed down to his neck where his gills were at. She barely touched them, but it was enough to make him twitch hard in his sleep. His large arm reach up and grabbed her wing that was draped over him and pulled it down to cover his face. Now she was looking at the giant eye imprint and thought what the King just did was cute.

The smooth wavelength she felt coming from her connection with the King was calm and easy. He was sleeping peacefully while his body and mind slowly recovered. She was about to shut her eyes when she heard a small low thump from behind her. She turned her head towards the large entrance hole of the cave and didn't see anything, but the moonlight coming in. Thinking it was probably a tiny creature passing by, she shrugged and curled up tighter against her King's body. A moment later, she heard another sound and saw a round rock being tossed into the cave. It rolled down and stopped just a few feet from her King's back.

_What in the world_? She whispered.

The tail tighten its grip around her and her King's back spikes started to pulse. He growled in his sleep, but luckily stayed asleep no less. There was a sudden gust of wind that sent dust into the cave and the smell of smoke filled the air. She recognizes that smoky scent and there was no way he would risk coming over here knowing her King didn't want him near his home. She thought it was just her imagination till she saw little bright orange flicks of fire coming down, turning into black soot when it hit the dirt.

The cave started to glow brighter from her King's spikes and he shifted a bit while letting out another growl. She wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered a few soothing sounds into his ear till he settled down and fell back into a deep slumber. Last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and find Rodan here in his territory. She got up as quietly as she can and started to walk backwards while keeping an eye on her King. He was a deep sleeper, but didn't want to take that chance. She carefully glide her wing off his back and waited with a fast beating heart for a reaction, but luckily didn't get one. She looked back at her King one last time before exiting their cave.

She stood there in front of the cave and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere and thought maybe she was seeing things due to the lack of sleep till she felt another gust of wind. She looked up and saw him flying above the island in all his fire glory. He lit up the night sky with his orange glow and ashes. When he noticed her, he flew down and landed in the shallow water like he knew better not to step on the King's land. The water sizzled and steamed when his wings touch it and he bow to her.

She flew over to the water and landed a few yards away from him._ Rodan? What are you doing here? _She asked, knowing how her King will react if he woke up and saw him here.

He flashed her his cocky little smile._ Don't tell me you're not happy to see me. _

_I didn't say that, but just be thankful I woke up to see what was making all that noise instead of my King. _

_I was careful plus he's always been a deep sleeper. _Rodan said while taking a few steps closer to her.

_Do all near death experiences make you act this way?_ She had to ask.

_Act like what? _

_Cocky...confident...a risk-taker? _She asked, after all, he was on the King's land, talking to her in the middle of the night. Very sneaky of him and for some reason, she thought it was funny.

_No, I'm just feeling like my old self again. _

She gives him a sly smile,_ So what are you doing here? Are you OK?_

_I'm fine...I just wanted to see you that's all._ He said.

Once again, she felt him heating up from his statement. It was cute and flattering at the same time. It made her realize, he was always like that when they were hanging out during her time on his island. Every time she had to get close, it would bring a warm sensation out of him enough where she could feel it seeping into her fur.

_Well, now you saw me and should probably get going before the King wakes up._ She said, smiling.

He took another step closer to her till he was towering her like he would do to prey. She suddenly felt nervous, but didn't move. She was so close to him that a few little flames fell down on her like flower petals. The heat made the air dry. _I thought maybe you would like to go out for a fly_?

Her antennas perk up and she tilted her head to the side._ You want to go flying?_

_Yeah, it's a nice night to see the lands._ He said, with hope in his yellow eyes. They didn't glow like her King, but they were still nice.

It's been a while since she flew around at night since she was using all her time to watch her King sleep in case he had another thrashing episode._ I don't see why not, the hard part is hoping my King will be in a good mood when I wake him up. _

She turned around intended to go back to the cave when his large reddish wing blocked her from taking another step. The wing slowly pushed her back until she felt the warm heat of his skin behind her. She didn't know close she was till she leaned her head back and gently hit his chest. She looked up at him, feeling small compared to his size. _Rodan? _

_We could...not wake him up. _He whispered very close to her face followed by a small purr.

_What?_ She questioned.

_Come on, I'm sure you're getting tired of being watched all the time. He's asleep and we'll be back before he wakes up. I just want to be with you. Only you. _He said. She felt one of his claws twirling her left antenna before giving it a playful tug. It didn't hurt, but still grabbed her attention no less.

She can understand he didn't want her King around since it just made things uneasy between the two males, but this….._Rodan, you know how he feels about that._ She said, plus it made her a little nervous. The last time they were alone was on that stormy night and he caressed her. She blushed from the memory and told herself to never mention it ever again in hopes it would be forgotten.

_It will be fun_. He persisted and she knows it will be. She loves flying around the world and it was nice to have a flying companion with her since her King was only meant for water and land. _Trust me, he won't get mad if he doesn't know. _

Trust is such a fragile thing to the Queen and she doesn't want to lose that with her King, yet on the other hand, she did trust Rodan and a night out flying sounded perfect since she was having a hard time sleeping. She sighs, _Alright, but I have to get back before sunrise. _

The fire demon gives her the biggest grin she's ever seen on his face and spread his wings out. A small gust of smoke and weak flames blew in her face as he flew up into the air and waited for her. She looked back at the cave and felt her King still peacefully sleeping thanks to their connection and flew up into the air to Rodan.

It was just for a fly, nothing more, no need to get her King involved. How bad could it be?...

**Part VI**

**Midnight**

_~Take me away_

_Millions of miles away from here_

_Take me away_

_Find a place for you and me~_

_~Take me away by 4 Strings_

It seems like the more distance she put in front of her and her home the more she felt at ease. It felt good to stretch out her wings and letting the cool wind flow through her fur and face. Her wings started to glow bright and colorful in the night. No doubt humans and creatures could see them and the giant eye imprints from the nearby islands. She let out a small sigh and couldn't help, but giggle a bit. She turned to her left to see Rodan flying next to her and staring at her deeply.

She smiles and flew up higher till she was above him. He looked up at her and smirked as she was taking in all his fire colored features. Just like her King that can light up a place with his blue spikes, Rodan could light up the sky with his bright orange flares. He was even leaving a trail of orange flicks behind him like she did with her shimmer dust. It was nice. Colorful things always made her weak in admiration. She can see the colors in the reflection of the large ocean they were flying across.

Rodan let out a small growl and flew up till he was higher than her. _You must be enjoying yourself by the way you're glowing._ He said.

She rolled her eyes and flew higher than him again. _And you should know your place. _She joked.

_Very funny, my Queen. I would have expected that from the King and not you._ He said, flying higher than her again.

She gives him a pouty face and flew up till she was right next to him and grabbed his wing with her scythe-like claws and gives it a playful tug. It threw him off balance and he fell towards the water. He manages to stop himself from hitting the water and flew back into the air. She laughed and flew faster to get away from him. She nearly jumped out of her fur when she looked down and saw him flying upside down below her. Their faces with just a few meters apart and she was speechless.

_How are you doing that? _She asked.

_It takes practice_. He said, making sure their wings were flapping at the same time so they won't collide. _I don't appreciate you trying to throw me into the ocean. _His face darkens.

She blew a raspberry, _It's not that hard. I feel bad for you being a lousy flyer._ She joked.

His large talons grabbed her around her stomach and he retracted his wings. Before she could say anything, they both crashed into the cold ocean water. She felt her whole body stiff from the icy water that it made her clench her jaw shut. That sneaky little devil she thought while sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Her wings started to glow, giving them a light in the dark ocean and could see steam bubbles floating up all around them. He released his grip on her stomach which gave her time to wrap her arms around his neck. The cold water was getting to her now. He pushed himself out of the water and back up into the air with her dangling on his strong neck. His rock-like skin gently scraped against her fur, but his heat was wonderful to her cold body.

_You...did that on...purpose._ She said, through her trembling mouth. The heat in his wings and chest flared up even more, making his skin hot, but still touchable. She squeezed him tighter becuase she couldn't stop shivering.

_Um, you can let go now._ He said, floating in the air while swaying side to side. Her wet wings dangling from left to right as if they were dancing. He sounded nervous with her hanging on to him so close and personal again. She would, in fact, she should, but she didn't want to let go. The water was colder than usual and can't get her wings to function for some reason. What was wrong with her?

_I'm cold. _

_I'm sorry, I didn't know the water would be that cold for you. _

_It's OK. I don't understand how you can still be so warm after taking that dip._ She said, burying her wet face into his chest. Right on top of the scar her King gave him.

_It wasn't that cold to me, but it hurt like hell_. He said, still keeping himself afloat.

He gently flap his wings to keep him up in the air while swaying left to right and it made her curious,_ Are you going to fly?_ She asked.

Rodan swallowed_, I'm...uh...I'm waiting for you to warm up a bit. _

She tightened her grip around his neck. She can feel his heart pounding in his chest. She felt relaxed and didn't want to move away from his warmth. _You can still fly if you want, just don't do anything dramatic. _

_Oh, does this count?_

He flew up into the air again, a blast of flames and water mixed below them and started to spin out of control. Dammit, she shouldn't have said anything. He did a few more tight spins followed by a large back flip before heading in some direction for land. She didn't know where he was going, she was too busy keeping a tight hold on him. While he was flying, she checked the wavelength to her King. He was still sleeping peacefully. If he was awake and saw her missing, he would've reached out for her. She turned her head around and saw bright lights of a city up ahead and she finally let go of him.

She fell for a bit, but was quick enough to get her wings going and flew back up till she was next to Rodan_. Wow, look at all the lights and colors_. She said. It was nice to see a human city without it getting leveled in one of those 'save the world" battles.

_If we fly across the land, I'm sure we'll see a bunch of them. _Rodan said with a smile.

_But don't fly too low, your wing power could demolish the buildings._

…_..and?_ He asked.

She gives him a dirty look…_...and that will be bad. _

_Not for me._ He said, slyly.

_Let's just fly. _She said, looking up at the sky. It was still dark and not sure how much time she had before heading back.

They flew across the lands, admiring city after city they passed, but not too close to cause trouble. It was nice seeing all the lights, sounds and humans doing whatever humans do. She spotted a lot of them looking up at her and her bright colors. Some even taking these things called pictures with their clicky devices. Rodan was higher than her so he wouldn't hurt the buildings under her supervision. After a little more sightseeing, they took off again to see what else they can find. After another hour of flying, they stopped for a little rest next to a large field full of flowers. The light off her wings lit up the entire field, brighten the colors of each type of flower. She sniffed them, making her wings fluttered from the aroma and the pollen dust in the air. Rodan was sitting down away from the plants so he wouldn't burn them with his wings. She could tell he was on high alert in case something like humans trying to attack them or another kaiju coming out of nowhere happen. His eyes would dart from one direction to another before staring back at her while she frolicked in the fields.

_I remembered flowers being bigger back in the old days._ She said, plucking a few out of the ground with her tongue. _Nothing like a midnight snack to put you in a happy mood. _

_There was a lot more radiation in the air back then to make them that way. _Rodan said, smiling.

The grass around him was turning black and sending smoke into the air. She hopes the humans living around here don't get too offended with them invading their land. She pulled up another mouth full of flowers and turn her attention over to Rodan. She swallowed. _You know it's not fun if you're way over there. _She said.

_I'm resting a bit, plus I don't really like flowers._ He said.

She frowns, _I'm sorry, we didn't have to stop here if you didn't like it. _

_But you like it so I don't mind. Plus it's cute seeing you covered in petals and pollen dust. _

She gives him a questionable look. _How can you tell, it's dark. _

_Your bright wings give it away. _

She blushed, _Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. OK, where do you like to go then?_

_I like anything with dirt or a dry environment. _He said, stretching out his wings before folding them back in. He started to use his beak to chiseled his claws a bit to pass the time.

_Maybe we can go there next? _She asked. It was only fair to go to a place he wanted since he took her here.

_I know a place, but it's on the other side of the world and I don't think we'll have time to go there and take you back home before sunrise. _

She frowns a bit, but quickly put on a smile, _Well, maybe next time then. _

_Next time…_.He grins mischievous, _I would like that. _

She didn't know why he was grinning that way, so she shrugged it off and went back to picking flowers. She let out a small hum which quickly turned into a lovely tune and filled the sky with a soft song. It's been forever since she played one of her songs. Too busy making sure her King was well and taken care of to do anything else. Although, she was facing away from the fire demon, she could sense his eyes staring at her from afar. She shifted a bit to pick some purple flowers and at the corner of her eye could see him looking at her. She could tell he was in deep thought by the look on his face. What was he thinking about? She could ask or just tap her head on his to find out, but didn't want to invade his privacy.

_There's one more place we can see before heading home if you're interested_. He said, in a calm voice.

_Oh, where is it? I thought you said we won't have time to see another place? _

_This one is not too far. _

Curious, she nodded. _OK._

00000000

She can already feel the dark memories seeping back into her mind when she saw the place they flew to. The city where her King fought and killed the False King a year ago. It was dark, full of demolished or melted buildings and covered in tiny plants and trees already. She could feel the radiation coming out from the ground and sadly, made this place uninhabitable for humans to live in too.

_You remember this place. _

_How can I forget. I died here._ She lowered her head and flew around the ruined city to find the exact spot where she was blasted into dust. Rodan flew around a bit and she could see him remembering that night as well. She stopped when she spotted the large crater on the ground covered in grass and the memory of her King falling flashed in her mind. She was so weak, but that didn't stop her from dragging her body through glass, shrapnel and mud to reach him before the False King did. She landed next to the giant crater and let the memory unfold in her mind.

_Are you OK? _He asked, standing next to her.

_He couldn't move, he said his back was broken from the fall_. She said, looking at Rodan. _I was so weak I couldn't heal him and stay alive at the same time so I knew what I had to do. He begged me not to do it even though he knew I will be back. The last thing I saw were three wicket grins then lightning. _

They stayed quiet for a bit and Rodan scratched the back of his head. _I see, but it did help him get back on his feet. I managed to crawl away before he disintegrated the False King into nothing with that fire blast. I never thought he could do that._

_He told me what happened and I never realized how deadly yet powerful he can be_. She said. Some would be scared to be around him, but not her. Her King always told her, she was the reason he could never lose control of himself. Another way for him to say he loves her without saying those three little words. She frowns_, Why did you bring me here? _

Rodan jumped a bit and extended his wings out in defense. _I didn't mean to offend you my Queen-_

_Mosura_. She corrected him.

_-I just thought you would love to see the plant life growing here. Like that one place you took me to a while back. _

She gives him a small smile, _Well, that was very kind of you. My King didn't want to come back here after I asked him, saying it held too many bad memories._

He relaxed from her kind words,_ Plus, it kind of reminded me how you and I started. _

_Oh? _She asked, tilting her head a bit. She tried to find the building where he pinned her down to kill only to get stabbed in the shoulder by her stinger. It was a warning to him to stand down or else she would have went for the heart. She didn't regret doing that since he was keeping her from helping her mate.

_Yeah, who would've thought the same moth I was trying to kill would save my ass and want to spend time with me. _

She let out a cute snort and giggled. _You can be so thoughtful sometimes, Rodan. It's a little weird. _

The fire demon smiled and stared deep into her eyes like he was trying so hard to read her thoughts. The atmosphere around them was quiet except for the gentle breeze blowing in her face. The heat coming off of him made him bright up the place a bit. He took a step forward to close the gap a bit between them and leaned down to her face. Her antennas twitched and she pulled her head back and cleared her throat_. We should probably get going_. She said, feeling her cheeks heating up.

He closed his eyes, looking a little disappointed and stood up straight. _You're sure?_

The Queen didn't know what he meant by that, but nodded anyway. _Alright, let's take you home. _He said, frowning.

_You don't have to follow me home, I'll be alright._ She said, nervously. She didn't want to take the chance if her King wakes up and saw him there.

_No can do, my Queen. I have to make sure you get home safely. _

She rolled her eyes and didn't want to argue since the sun will be coming up soon and she was feeling weird around him all of a sudden. With that, they headed back to her island.

00000000

They made it to her home just in time to see the dark night turn into a light color blue. She can hear the birds and bugs chirping and coming out to greet the nice cool morning. She landed on the sandy ground while Rodan landed in the water. He still had that disappointed look on his face and seem to be holding back something from her, but not sure what.

_I had a good time. _She said, smiling. She tried to calm herself down. Her King could pick up her racing heartbeat if she's not careful.

His eyes widened, but didn't really smile_. Yeah, me too. See you later? _

_Of course_. She said_, be careful going home._

He turned around and extended his wings, _You smell like flowers which is a good thing by the way. _He said before taking off into the air.

She waited until he was out of site and started to inspect herself for any black soot or burn marks. Her King had a strong nose and didn't want to give herself away. She let out a small yawn, finally feeling the sleepiness in her eyes and quickly flew back into their cave. What luck, her King was still asleep and as quietly as possible crawled over to his side again and nuzzled her entire body against his before lying down. She closed her eyes, but felt her King shifting a bit and sniffed the air.

_You're up early. Were you hungry? _He mumbled in his sleep.

_What do you mean? _She yawned.

_You smell like flower_s…..


	3. Encounters Demon Stay

**Miss Queen B: Fun fact about this chapter, it was actually a one-shot I wanted to do, but thought it wasn't long enough so I added it here. **

**Note: It's a flashback chapter and will jump a bit here and there. I'm following the Monsterverse and it stated that Gojira has been battling Ghidorah for millions beyond millions of years and he knew Mosura way back then as well. I'm not good at time periods, but it since it's being told in their POV, I'm sure they don't know either so forgive me for not getting the time stamp right. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and looking forward to reading more after this chapter. I love feedback, good and bad so don't hold back. Enough talk, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part VII**

**Encounters**

_~We're both looking for something._

_We've been afraid to find._

_It's easier to be broken._

_It's easier to hide._

_Holdin' my breath_

_For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death_

_I'm takin' a chance_

_Letting you inside.~_

_~First Time by Lifehouse_

The day was hot and humid which was nice for someone like him, but his little Queen was miserable. She felt like she was being cooked alive in her fur and it was hard to find shade when she was bigger than the trees around their home. Flying made it worse since being up in the air made her even more hot. The King tried so hard not to laugh seeing her with puffy, matted fur and a pouty face since she was clearly not enjoying this wonderful weather. So a day in the water sounded nice to the both of them and to him a way to bond since lately, her mind been somewhere else.

Lying on his back in the middle of the open ocean, he stared up at the sky and the hot sun, watching the clouds float by. His Queen was sprawled out on his chest with her wings floating in the water on each side of him. Once in a while, he would splash his tail around in the water so it would rain down on her to cool her off. When he did that she let out a small giggle from the water hitting her and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

_This is nice_. She said then let out a big yawn.

_Tired again?_ He asked, but didn't say anything. She's been sleeping during the day for the past couple of weeks. She wasn't stress out or anything like that since he couldn't sense anything wrong with her connection. She told him she was fine, she was sleeping through the night and it was probably the hot weather making her tired. He wanted to believe that, but something about the way she explained herself was a bit off. She would smile then look away to hide a small pinkish blush on her cheeks. She acted like she was hiding something, but he didn't know what? He would love to read her mind, but she knows how to keep him from doing that. It wasn't like that before till the stupid bird invaded her life. She knew he would try to find out what went on over there while he was gone so she was always one step ahead. Speaking of the stupid bird…

_Yeah, it's been awhile since we did something together._ He said, trying not to fill those words with hate and jealousy.

_Well, you've been sleeping to recover so I can understand that. _She said and let out a little hum.

He raises his tail again and brought it down for another giant splash. The water fell on them like a gentle rain earning him another couple of giggles from his Queen. _More like you've been spending way too much time with that stupid bird…_

_He has a name._ She said, shifting a bit. His chest twitch from the ticklish touch. Odd, normally when he said a sly remark about the bird she would get mad, but she was cool and calm as the water.

_Like I give a fu-_

_Language, my love._ She said, calmly.

He stared at the clouds with daggers as if he was waiting to see a flash of orange and fiery wings passing by and quickly shook his head. He was not going to let that bird drive him insane._ I have to ask you haven't been bugging me to take you over there lately? _

She flinched, it was quick, but he noticed it right off the back. Did something happen between them where she doesn't want to see him anymore? No, all the times they went there, they were on good terms. Too much on a good term in his opinion. He lost count how many times he caught the bird trying to touch his Queen. His claws hovering around her wanting to touch her fur or her beautiful wings. His Queen was too naive and trusting to notice.

_I would think you would be happy with that_. She said trying to stay calm.

_I'm not complaining just find it a little odd since you're always sticking up for him and paying attention to him. _He spat.

He heard her sigh, _Do you hate him that much?_

He didn't say anything and whipped his tail around in the water for another splash. His Queen giggled, _You know... you hated me once before and that changed ...remember?_

He remembered because back then the bird didn't like her. The King wasn't even a King and she only had eyes for him.

_You were annoying, but I never hated you…_

00000

(Flashback)

The first time he saw her, he was a young adolescent. Shorter than he was now and not as built with his spikes still forming their unique shapes and cuts. He thought he was normal, but the others of his kind didn't think so. They can sense he was different by the way he smelled and the way radiation poured out of his body that would've killed a normal one in seconds. Even at his age he was bigger then most of the fully grown ones and seems to adapt better against wild weather, illnesses and hunger. Either way, they shunned him and pretty much decided he would be better off alone anyway. The world was changing once again and sadly, his species were slowly dying due hunger and these parasites using their bodies to plant their eggs. He lost his parents to those damn things when he was still a baby.

While he was traveling around the lands to find a new home and to get as far away from his pack as possible, he saw a large shadow passing by and thought it was a male parasite so he looked up. Instead of seeing a solid black mass with bat-like wings he saw something bright and colorful. A giant moth with large, bright wings that was releasing sparkling dust in the air. It didn't noticed him as it was enjoying the sky way too much. Stupid thing, there's a lot of flying predators who would love to have it for a snack. He let out a small rumbled and continue on his way.

The second time he saw her was by mistake. Years passed and he was swimming around and happened to come across her island. He thought it would be a nice place to rest after a good day of swimming and spotted an egg nearby, but didn't think much of it. After walking around the small piece of land, he realized it was infested with those tiny creatures called humans. They've been popping around all over the lands and he was sick of it. He was about to leave when he heard a loud screech and was confronted by the giant bug again. With angry bright blue eyes and large wings flapping in distress, it told him to back away. Its' voice was warm and elegant and made him realize, it was a female and a little annoying one a matter of fact.

She told him not to take another step and he realized he was a couple of steps from stepping on that egg he saw when he came here. In his defense, he didn't see it from his height and didn't intend to do anything to it, but now he might just to piss her off for the fun of it. He growled at her, baring his teeth while thrashing his tail around to scare her. He was stunned that she didn't show any kind of fear. It just made her angrier and warned him again to back away from the egg. He told her to get out of his face and took another step forward in a way to toy with her. She attacked by headbutting him in the face. He stepped back while waving his claws around to push her away, but she was still coming after him. He finally grabbed her by the neck and in one quick move, she stabbed him in the neck with her stinger and he started to feel the poison. He had enough strength and anger to snap her neck before they both collapsed to the ground. When he woke up it was night time and the bug was gone and he noticed the egg she was protecting was nothing more, but pieces of shells. He thought there would be a body, he killed her after all and didn't see anything. Still feeling sick from the poison, he crawled back into the water to get away from the island as fast as possible

The third time, he was relaxing by the shoreline one night just staring at nothing in particular while thinking. It's been forever since he spotted another living creature around and it was starting to get to him. He was a loner, but he was getting tired of talking to his reflection. Maybe he can try to make some kind of connection with another creature, but everyone was still scared of him for some reason. He suddenly heard a soft melody in the sky and he looked up to see another giant bug in the sky. His jaw slanted a bit because for some reason he was for sure it was the same one he killed. But there was no way. She stopped when she spotted him and flew down until they were just a few meters apart and at eye level. He was too curious to growl at her because he was sure he killed her back on that island. Maybe it was a different one and they all looked the same. She didn't say anything to him, just stared at him as if trying to look deep into his soul. He snapped out of it and started to growl. That ended quickly when she spat white sticky silk into his face and flew off.

Yeah, it was the same one alright.

The fourth, fifth and sixth encounter was just them bickering and fighting which ended with him covered in slash wounds and silk. She would be covered in dirt from his throw downs and wings slightly torn from his claws. What a damn nuisance in his opinion. It's not like he was tracking her down nor was she, they just happened to cross paths with each other that ended with him trying to push her around. He didn't get it, there were creatures ten times bigger than her that would scurry away from his presence yet she would stay and fight.

It was the tenth encounter when things started to get weird. He saved her life. It was not on purpose, she just caught him in a good mood. He was roaming around the lands with his new companion, Anguirus and was actually enjoying himself and this new found company. They fought after he invaded the other kaiju's territory and afterwards, they just clicked. Anyway, Anguirus was telling him about some fire creature he encounter when something fell right in front of them like a fallen rock and crashed hard into the ground. When the dust settled there was a small crater and there was she was dragging her beat up body out of the hole. She was panting hard and was very weak. There was a large screech in the sky and all three of them looked up to see a flyer with bright orange wings looking down at them.

_Don't even think about it, that grub is mine! _The flyer said, flying down towards the bug.

He didn't know what came over him, but watching the bug, all battered and weak, trying to get herself up from the ground to fight or run just did something to him he couldn't describe. Next thing he knew he stepped right in front of her and roared at the flyer before wacking him in the gut with his large tail. The flyer flew sharply to the right of the three and tumbled hard in the dirt. The flyer got up and sluggishly flew back up into the air and was about to attack again till he gave him a dirty look. The flyer just squawk at him before flying off the other way. He snorted and heard a soft sigh coming from the bug below him.

_Thank you._ She said with a smile on her face.

He stepped away from her and stood next to his stunned friend and didn't know what to say. After a few seconds struggling, she managed to lift herself up from the ground and into the air. _I'm Mosura by the way what's-_

He walked away before she could finish and heard Anguirus following him. They were a mile away from her when Anguirus finally spoke. _What was that all about?_

_She just caught me in a good mood._ He said

_Well, that's nice and all, but she looked pretty sad when you walked away. _

He shrugged. _Who cares. Anyway, what were you saying about some fire creature you met._

_Oh, yeah, Rodan. It's funny now because that was the one you wacked with your tail._

0000

_I think she likes you. _Anguirus said.

After saving her life that one time, the bug or Mosura as she called herself has been following him from time to time. Trying to get him to talk to her. He didn't know why, but it was annoying him no less. It normally takes him shooing her and fighting with her to go away only to be picked on by Anguirus and the newest member of this group, Rodan. He didn't really like the fire demon because of his cocky and smart ass attitude and for some reason, always trying to eat the moth whenever he had a chance. He was more Anguirus's friend anyway and was told the only one he got since Rodan's mate and eggs died a while back.

Rodan, who was standing on Anguirus' tail, scoffed._ Just kill her and she'll never bother you again. _

_I did kill her a while back and somehow she came back like nothing happened. _He said.

_Beside, you like her too so you wouldn't kill her anyway. _Anguirus said, smirking.

Rodan coughed from that statement. _Anguirus, she's some annoying, gross little bug, why would Gojira like her that way. Besides, different species, duh._

_Well, I just know our friend is always in a better mood whenever she shows up. _

Gojira didn't like the fact that they were talking about him when he was right there while watching those colorful wings disappeared behind the clouds. _Both of you shut up. _

00000

It was a warm night when she came back yet again and after countless encounters with her, he caved in out of boredom. He wasn't tired and with his two companions sleeping and nothing else to do, he allowed her to come near him to talk. She was a little unsure at first, making sure there was no surprise attacks if she came near him, but when he didn't do anything she relaxed and flew down and sat down next to him. She was so small compared to him that it was hurting his neck just to look down at her. She looks up at him and smiles.

_So can I finally get the name of the creature who saved my life. _She asked.

_Didn't I kill you?_ He asked.

Her antennas perk up before drooping down a bit. Probably not the answer she wanted to hear, but he was curious. _Yes, you did, but it was quick so I didn't feel any pain. _

_Then how are you still here?_ He asked.

_Hard to explain. I can come back to life as long as there's an egg I can return to. _She said, fluttering her wings a bit. They were very colorful. A mixture of Orange, yellow, red and blue.

Odd, but OK, it's not like he could debunk that so he'll just take her word. _So, are there more of you?_ He asked.

She shook her head, _Just me and I have worshipers to protect. I think that's why I am here so I can protect..._

She went on and on about herself and everything about her didn't make sense. Like her loving and protecting humans and how she can actually understand them and they see her as some Goddess in the sky. Dying was never a problem for her since she always comes back to life anyway, but the hard part is dealing with the outside world when she's in her larva form.

….._So are you one of a kind as well No-name?_ She asked with a playful tone.

He snorted and turned his attention to the waves crashing against him. _No, though I haven't seen my pack in a while. You could say I was kicked out. _

She frowns_, I'm sorry, what happened?_

He frowns, remembering the looks they gave him and the fear in their eyes. Some were calling him a monster by the way he was evolving._ They said I was different. I have seen hatchlings grow up to have hatchlings themselves and so on and I haven't age in a bit. I'm bigger than any of them and they sense something odd about me. They feared me. Everyone feared me. _

_You're not that scary. _She said, smiling. _Though trying to smash my egg was not a good first impression. _

He didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment_. Thanks...I guess. _

_You know, creatures fear what they don't understand. _She said._ Maybe instead of seeing these flaws as a curse maybe see them as a gift. _

_A gift?_ He asked, curiously.

_Yeah, maybe it's nature's way of getting you ready for better things. _

He never thought about it that way and it brought a little comfort in him which was better than nothing. They stayed quiet for a while to enjoy the calm water and the night sky. He cleared his throat. _Gojira_

Her head perked up, _I beg your pardon._ She said.

_My name is Gojira. _

That really put a smile on the bug's face and he nearly jumped when her wings started to glow a bright beautiful blue hue. _It's nice to meet you, Gojira_. She said.

_I thought I was the only one who can glow. Watch this. _He said, pointing to his back. He stood up and put himself in a bracing stance and concentrate. His muscles flex and felt a small bit of heat rising from the tip of his tail. Mosura backed away when the tiny spikes on his tail started to light up one by one and went all the way up to the large plates on his back. Glowing the same color like her wings, but cringing from the burning pain in his back muscles, he lit up their surrounding area. He felt something weird wanting to come out of his mouth as if he needed to vomit and quickly ended the light show.

Panting, he looked over at Mosura's big, dumbfounded eyes._ That...that was interesting. I like it._

A sense of pride made him smirk….

**Part VIII**

**Demon**

_~I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you~_

_~Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse_

More time had passed and the once already unstable world went dark when THEY fell from the sky. What a case of bad luck for him. He was finally feeling some sort of happiness in his life with companions that put up with him and a sense of peace whenever the pretty moth was around then this happens. Mosura grew pale from the toxic vibe she was getting from the creature who fell from the sky. They saw it fall, but landed far away from them and the only reason they can tell it was a creature of some sort because it let out a high pitched roar. He was stunned that something could survive such a fall like that, but either way, for now it's best to stay away. From the looks of it, it was thousands of miles away from them and like other creatures before if you don't bother them, they won't bother you.

Whatever fell from the sky, storms and earthquakes followed. It was like the whole world was covered in this black thick cloud and it rain constantly no matter where they went. Rodan couldn't take the rain anymore and went off to seek shelter near a volcano and Anquirus stayed in a cave and waited for the storm to pass. It was the first time in a long time Gojira was by himself and he didn't mind the rain. He felt uneasy anyway to sleep or hide. He stood outside looking up at the sky while letting the rain hit him in the face. He could hear the roars of this creature hundreds of miles away, calling out to the world to either bow down or challenge him or them. He knows there were three of them because he heard three different types of roars. His heavy plates on his back started to pulse, and he could feel a chill down his spine. They were heading in his direction. Like they were sniffing him out.

_Are you OK?_

He wasn't surprised anymore that she showed up whenever he was in distress. As if she can sense he needed something to calm his nerves. He didn't want to admit it, but they've gotten close ever since that night when he finally told her his name. She was nice to have around when he needed to blow off steam or vent during his dark days and she never complained. But the closer they got the more affection she wanted to show. He didn't like it. He was still having trouble talking to her emotionally, but physically was just unheard of. He lost count how many times he backed away when she tried to land on his back to rest or tried to cuddle when he would sleep. She said it was easier to talk to him instead of flying in front of him and the cuddle thing at night well, she would watch him toss and turn in his sleep and thought it would make him feel better. Either way, he wanted her to stop, it was stirring up strange feelings that will never lead to anything.

_Gojira? _

His eyes shifted over to her wet face as she struggled to keep herself floating in the rain. The water was probably making her wings too heavy to fly.

_You need to leave._ He said, coldly.

_You feel it too. _She asked with a worried voice.

_Yes, they are coming. So leave_. He said. He didn't want to be so harsh, but she's tiny and delicate. What if this creature saw her as food as well.

_I'm not leaving you alone. I'm staying. _

The rain and the wind increase and he looked up at the black storm heading in their direction and spotted a dark shadowy figure in it. He was so curious to see this dark figure that he didn't flinch from Mosura landing on his back. She crawled over to his left shoulder and waited like he did.

_Why do you want to stay._ He asked.

_I was talking to other creatures who came across this demon. They are seeking out strong opponents to fight. _

_So all this terror they are creating is just to show off. _He asked.

_No. they're seeking them out to kill them so it will be easier to rule this world. I have a feeling they are sensing something in you they don't like. _

_I'm flattered, but I can take care of myself so why stay with me?_

She looked away bashfully which was an odd reaction. _I...you see….I lo-_

A large, golden being with three heads and large bat-like wings landed close by them and stood up straight with their heads held high. Lightning clash in the background and he could hear the rattle noise of their tails. Mosura curled back a bit, but still put on a brave face, he, on the other hand, didn't move. The fester scent from this three headed demon made him sick.

The Middle head hissed before putting on a big grin._ Kneel and we'll make your death as painless as possible. _

And Mosura thought he made a bad first impression.

00000

He was tired, hurt and bleeding in so many places he was surprised he didn't pass out from blood loss, but in a weird and sick way, he felt good. He never fought so violently before or had a worthy opponent to challenge him so it filled his chest with pride. His fight with the three headed demon last nearly all day, but sadly ended in a draw. After he bit off the right head, they fled back into the air and vanished in the black clouds. Mosura got a few cuts and scrapes here and there, but he made sure she didn't get in a way. They were now hiding out in the cave Anqurius was using for shelter.

_So this demon is not dead? _Anqurius asked while looking at him in disbelief.

_Ow...No, but I'm sure they will die eventually since I tore one of his heads off_. He said then jerked when Mosura touch one of his flesh wounds.

_Stop moving. You're lucky I can patch these wounds up quickly or else you would have bled to death._ She said, tiredly.

_This is bad. _His companion said in a worried tone.

_Why?_ He asked.

_This demon will come back again for another fight. _

_He's right, Gojira. They might not stop harassing you until they kill you._ Mosura said, sadly. She spat another ball of silk in one of his deep cut wounds.

He growled in pain. _Take it easy, Mosura! _

_One of them bit a chunk of flesh off your shoulder and you are hissing in pain from my soft silk. _She grumbled.

_They ran off like cowards and if they come back I'll just beat them again._ He said, smugly.

_You make it sound like it was fun nearly getting yourself killed._ Anqurius said, tilting his head a bit.

_It was a little_. Gojira confessed.

_Well, the way you were describing them, they might not see it the same way and when push comes to shove they might get more vicious and go after the things you love the most. You know find your weakness. _Anqurius said, shrugging.

He snorted. _I don't have any weaknesses. _

Mosura and Anqurius looked at each other and didn't know what to say. _Well, you get some rest, my friend, and I'll keep watch in case something else wants to fall out of the sky again._ His companion said, walking outside and leaving him alone with the pretty moth.

He stayed quiet while feeling the nicks of her claws crawling all over his back and sides for anymore open wounds. Those bastards bite hard and in different places as well. He let out a small sigh and felt a trickle of blood running down into his eye. Outside, he can hear the thunder, but at least the rain stop.

_I think I got all of them. Just don't move around so much._ Mosura said, crawling up to his shoulder. He hissed in pain from her stepping on some tender flesh. He tried to keep his eye open only to see her looking at him with a soft yet sad smile, but the blood was in the way. One of the heads bit him hard in the face leaving deep teeth holes from his snout to the top of his head. _Hold still._ She whispered.

He suddenly felt her soft fur pressed against his bloody eye and followed by a warm nuzzle. She was using her fur to clean up the blood that was blinding his vision. A low purr escape his mouth and before he had a chance to stop himself, he nuzzled her back even going as far as licking the side of her neck with his tongue. She flinched a bit never thinking he would return the affection, but went back to rubbing her forehead against his face. Her wings started to glow and she let out a small happy chirp. She licked his cheek and whispered to him._ I love you, Goj-_

He pulled away hard and stood up despite the pain and tearing sounds of his wounds reopening and cause her to fall to the floor. He didn't look at her and headed out of the cave in a fast pace walk.

_Wait_. She pleaded.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did she have to say that.

_I'm sorry. Don't go!_ Her voice echoed in the cave.

Why did he allow her to get close? Is she crazy….She can't love him. Nobody did. They were different and he wasn't just talking about personality either.

_Hey, Gojira, where are going? _

He was lost in thought and angry, he didn't know he pushed his friend aside and just kept walking. He can still hear Mosura still calling out to him. _You're still recovering. Come back!_

The blood dripped into his eye again, but he kept on walking, feeling every stitch of her silk tearing and the pain of his sore muscles and wounds. He didn't stop walking until he spotted the ocean and dive right in and never looked back…

00000000

He didn't know how long he stayed underwater, but when he resurfaced again, the environment around him was dark and bleak. The smell of fire, terror and blood filled his nose and nearly made him vomit. What in the world happened while he was recovering? Recovering ...not hiding from unwanted feelings for a certain moth. He managed to track down his companion Anquruis, who was a little more than upset of his disappearance, but was glad to see him alive and well. His companion was the one who filled him in with the details.

_They are looking for you. _Anquruis said.

_How in the world did they survived. I tore one of their heads off?_ He asked.

_It grew back._ His friend said with disgust and horror in his facial features._ They've been going around the lands, killing everyone and destroying everything in site, looking for you. Those who want to live are bowing down to them as their new Alpha and those who don't are well, you know…_

He needed to know something. _Mosura….?_

_She left after you did. Pretty upset and I haven't seen her since. Rodan told me he would see her helping the humans and creatures run and hide for safety._

He frowns, but at least she was OK and not stupid enough to fight the three headed demon alone. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss her.

_So what are you going to do?_ Anqurius asked.

_It looks like I have a rematch to win. Care to join?_ He asked.

His spike-covered friend snorted and wiggled his head and tail._ I'm with you till the end, pal. _

0000000

She saved his life even after all the times he was mean to her, but in the end, the fight ended in a draw and he lost his companion. The three headed demon were different than the last time he saw them. They were more vicious, sinister with this insane look in their eyes. They were also stronger and mad with power. As if they were using the time from their last fight to bulk up and organize. Their fight was brutal and even with two against one, the demon still had the upper hand. It was hard to lay a claw on them with the large wings and three heads covering every area around them. The fight went on and on and he was getting weaker by the second from the heavy blood loss and exhaustion. Anqurius had it much worse and fear the inevitable when the right head bit him hard in the neck and tore a large chuck of flesh away. He was bleeding badly and they both still stood their ground even through they had a bad feeling this will be the end. Suddenly, something bright came out of the black clouds and the three headed demon looked up with a confused look. It was clear they weren't the ones doing this and something in his mind told him to close his eyes.

A bright, blinding flash of light burst through the clouds and engulfed both the sky and the land. He heard the demon screeched and one of them saying their eyes were burning and couldn't see anything. He couldn't see as well, but he heard her voice and Anqurius's over the hollowing cries of his rival.

_Can you move?_ She asked

_No, take him, I'll buy you time, but it's too late for me. _

Next thing he knew, he felt her claws tugging him by the arm to move and to move quickly. He was too weak and blind to fight back. When they were far enough and in a safe place, he waited for his friend to find them, but never came. What he didn't expect was Rodan showing up after hearing Anqurius's cries then nothing. Mosura was busy patching him up again before he could faint from heavy blood loss while he told Rodan what happened. He didn't take it well. Gojira didn't even growl after the bird swatted him in the face by his sharp claws.

_Rodan, that was uncalled for!_ Mosura screeched. It was just another wound she would have to patch.

_Shut up!_ He yelled at him and the moth. _You left him there. You two saved each other, but left our friend to die! Have you completely lost your mind!_

_He chose to stay, he had a fatal wound to his neck!_ Gojira said, trying to get up, but quickly fell to the ground again. He didn't need this. He felt bad enough as it is knowing he couldn't help his friend. They had a choice to kneel to the demon and chose not to.

The rage and helplessness in Rodan's eyes made him lower his head and he tried so hard not to shed tears. Mosura flew over to the bird and tried to put her claw on his wing for comfort, but Rodan pushed her away. _Don't touch me! _He squawk and flew up into the air._ It should've been you, not him!_ Rodan said to him and with that flew away.

Gojira stayed quiet while Mosura went back to cleaning his wounds. She didn't say anything to him, but he can tell she was still hurt from their last encounter. Once she was done, she just looked at him to make sure he was going to be alright then flew up into the sky.

He let out a small sigh and in a weak voice spoke, _You're leaving too?_

She stopped in midair and didn't even look at him. _You made it clear you don't want me around. _And with that she left and he was all alone once again….

**Part IX**

**Stay**

_~I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more~_

_~Thousands Years by Christina Perri. _

He lost track of time after Mosura left. His life became an endless, lonely vicious cycle for him and the three head demon. He continued to call it that since every time they cross paths it just end in a bloody fight with only insults exchanged. They will track each other down, fight until one of them kneel then flee to recover and sleep only to start all over again. Of course, recovering and sleep would take years to do, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't have anything else to do, but fight, sleep and recover. He hated them. He hated how things were going. He hated himself for making Mosura leave.

He let out a small snort. There he goes again, thinking about her even after so many years had passed. He thought about tracking her down, but he didn't know if that would be a good thing or not. He didn't want to do it only to get the cold shoulder again. Part of him didn't know why he was feeling this way. He told himself before he was better off alone anyway. Look what happened when he let other creatures into his life. One friend is dead, the other one hated him and the only female on this miserable planet who saw something in him left because he pushed her away.

It was another quiet day, one of those rare times there was peace in the world. The demon was somewhere on the other side of the world sleeping off their wounds. Which was fine with him, he wasn't feeling well anyway. He leaned against a giant mountain and rubbed his side on the rocky texture to get rid of a terrible itch. He was growing bigger and it was making his body hurt like hell. The spikes on his back were getting larger, heavier and more were piercing through his flesh as well. He can actually feel his bones stretching and his muscle expanding. On the other side of the mountain was a giant waterfall and river that went on for miles. The falling water was nice to hear and thought about sleeping here for the night when he heard a familiar song in the sky. It couldn't be. After all this time, would she be that close by. He looked up and sure enough there she was and from the looks of it, she was searching for him by the way she flew down to him. She stopped a few meters away from him with a curious look on her face. He didn't know what to say. It was still hard to believe she was right there.

She cleared her throat. _So everyone is talking about you being some sort of top alpha around the lands.. _

A weird way to start a conversation_. Top alpha? _

_Yes, for fighting the one they called the Fallen Star or the one of many and other weird names the humans are coming with._ She said, flying a little closer to him. She didn't smile.

_Well, that's nice, but I really don't care._ He said, looking away.

_I thought you would since you used to say everyone feared you for being different back then, but now they see you as some kind of hero, a protector…..a King._

His eyes grew a bit from the names. Humans and all the creatures around the world are seeing him as some ruler? A protector? He was just doing this because he seems to be the only target the Fallen Star is after._ Did you only seek me out to tell me this? _He asked. He was hoping maybe she was missing him just like he was.

_Well, when I heard what everyone was saying about you, it made my heart soar with pride because I knew you were going to do great things. And if I was this happy to hear about it, I thought you would be overjoyed to know how much you are loved and respected. They really think you are going to save this world from this monster. _She said. Now she was smiling. Her colors were so bright and sparkling. Just seeing her like this made his heart pound with a warm feeling in his cheeks.

_Do they really see me as some King? _He asked. That was a little too much for him, but it did give him a little sense of pride and ego. She nodded and flew circles around him. _What are you doing? _

_Did you get taller? _She asked and flew above his back. _You seem to have more spikes than the last time I saw you? Can you still make them glow? Ow, that wound doesn't look so good._ She was about to touch it when he pulled away from her and let out a small growl. Still not used to being touch especially by her.

The glow in her wings dull and she frowned. _Oh, I see. Well, I thought you would like to know what was going on, so I'll be on my way then._ She flew up into the sky and somehow he knew if he didn't say anything now, she will never come back again.

_Don't go…._He whispered. He suddenly felt tired and weak. Like his head and his heart were in some sort of brawl and his head finally had enough and gave up

She turned around with a weird look on her face. _Come again? _She asked.

(Look at her, dammit) His mind screamed so he did..._Stay with me…_

She gives him a blank stare for a moment then shook her head. _You know how I feel about you and you ran away. Why should I stay?_

Of course she would make things awkward between them. What did she want out of this. What did he want out of this? Could there be something between them despite them being different. She told him she can live forever, but will he? How will they make this work anyway? For some reason, it didn't matter, he can figure things out later, he just wanted her here with him. He sighs_, I'm not good with words, Mosura….Just stay with me. _

She didn't say anything. Her giant wings gently flapping in the air while staring at him in deep thought. He was ready for her to reject his somewhat proposal when she form a tiny smile on her face.

_I'll stay. _

0000000000

The King opened his eyes to see the bright sun right above him and didn't know how long they've been floating around in the water. Going down memory lane will do that to a Kaiju. He's been doing that a lot lately with everything going on with his Queen and the bird and recovering from the False King's spell. He can slightly understand what the bird went though when Mosura left since it happened to him as well eons ago. Mosura just knew how to bring light into other Kaiju's dark world so it was easy to feel something for her, but still, the bird needed to back off. He let out a irritating sigh for allowing that bird to enter his mind again. Why is he so worried about the bird's trickery or Mosura's loyalty. She's been with him through everything and always told him she only has eyes for him. Last time he checked those were his eyes on her wings not the other kaiju.

His little Queen fell asleep a while back and by the way she was humming, she was sleeping peacefully. He lifted his head up to see her still sprawled out on his chest with a little pinkish color on her furry cheeks. The King dropped his head back in the water and exhale to relax. Her wings were still floating around in the water and one of them was close enough for him to grab it with his claws. He lifted it up in the air to admire the colors and the beautiful pattern. Impressed by the perfect details she put in his eye imprint on the tip of the wing.

He covered the sun with her wing for shade making the colors in the eye design to brighten. The movement of her wing made his Queen giggle in her sleep.

_Stop..._She whispered in her sleep with a tiny smile.

He tried not to chuckle because the low rumble in his chest could wake her up. He traced the outline of her wing with his claw to get another reaction out of her.

She let out another giggle and flinch a bit._ Stop Rodan….that tickles…_

The King snapped his head up to look at her sleeping form, nearly giving her wing puncture holes from his sudden grip…..

**MQB: Oops...**


	4. Reciprocate Eyes Air

**Miss Queen B: I wrote this chapter while listening to a lot of R&B slow jams. Oh boy...Anyway, there's a lot of references from my other story (Play with Fire: Chapter 4 part XII) in these parts in case you want to go back and refresh your mind before reading. Other than that, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy. **

**Part X**

**Reciprocate**

_~Oh, want to, but I can't help it_

_I love the way you feel_

_This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real. _

_I need it when I want it_

_I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop everyday_

_Knowing that I won't~_

_Because of you by Ne-Yo_

_I had a dream about you last night..._

Staring at her reflection in the water, the Queen started to groom herself while her King watched her from behind. _Oh? I don't want to boast, but I bet it was great._

The sun was setting, bringing in the cool breeze and the colorful, cloudless sky. Her favorite time of the day. She was sitting by the shoreline trying to fix up her matted fur. The humidity of the summer days made in nearly impossible to groom her fluffy body. Her King was lying down behind her a few yards aways not saying much. In fact, he hasn't said much since their little water ride a few days ago. This is the first time he spoke to her all day, but in his defense he was out swimming and didn't come back till the sun started to set.

_I wouldn't say it was a wonderful dream...just strange. _

She stopped her grooming session when she felt something in their connection. Fear. Her King is never scared of anything. She turned around to face him._ How so?_

_In my dream there is this tiny flame and you touched it. _He said, looking at her for a reaction._ It started to spread all over your body and no matter how fast you were fanning it with your wings to put it out, it was getting bigger and bigger till you were engulfed by it. _

Although, she had a blank look on her face, she was freaking out on the inside._ I'm sorry you were having such a bad dream, but as you can see, it was only a dream since I'm fine. _

She walked over to him and pressed her forehead against his cheek, rubbing her fur against his gloss-like texture scales. _Are you sure you are fine?_ He asked. She noticed his face darkened a bit and it only gets that way if he suspected something or she did something wrong in his eyes.

_Why do you ask, my King?_ She smiled.

_Because in my dream, when you were covered in fire, you were smiling. Like the only reason you were fanning the flames was because you wanted them to grow. _He said, looking at her. His golden eyes trying so hard to pierce into her soul.

She felt her cheeks burning so badly they were actually hurting, but kept her cool._ You don't think it's the False King playing tricks on you again?_

He tilted his head from her question,_ No, because I didn't see them. All I saw was you playing with fire. I'm just asking you if I should be concerned about your safety or other things? __Are you having weird dreams as well? Talking in your sleep about things? _

She frowns, her mind wanting to scream: Yes, you should be concerned, do you know how many times she's been sneaking out at night to see that fire demon you hate so much! And that's not even the worst part…..

The Queen shook her head to drown out her guilty conscience and noticed him still staring at her with a look she couldn't read_. Don't let it bother you, it's just a silly dream and as long as it's not hurting you, I wouldn't worry about it_. She can tell he didn't like her answer, but nodded anyway. She smiles at him and licks his cheek_. It's getting late, shall we head to the cave for rest._ She asked.

He kept staring at her like he was trying to read her face to find something. _I suppose._ He said, getting up from the ground. He wiggled his body and popped his back to get rid of the soreness from lying down for so long. He was so tall and built and known for his brutality yet a dream was enough to scare him a bit. Her King would never show that type of vulnerability to anyone, but her and knowing that made her frown. He trusted her, probably the only one he trusted.

She never thought she would betray him like she did a few nights ago.

000000

In her defense, she really thought sneaking out at night was no big deal. The first time, her King didn't even noticed and she had a good time. She was having fun with a really good friend with no tension in the air, no Rodan and her King giving each the stare down and no arguments with her mate afterwards. The second one was even better though what threw her off was the next day when she crawled out of her cave and saw something a few meters away. A giant pile of tiny flowers with roots and dirt still attached to it. As if they were scooped up from the ground in one big swoop. Some of the flowers had burn marks on them, so it didn't take her long to realize it was a gift from Rodan. Sneaky, sneaky she thought knowing the risk, but she was flattered no less. She ate the burn parts of the gift before her King came out to greet her.

He stared at the pile of flowers then at her who had petals all over her nervous face. She wished upon the sun, he didn't smell the smoke and ash (Rodan's signature scent) or see any burn parts. He snorted and asked how long she was up to collect that many plants and if she was about to lay another egg? The question made her blush like crazy since her eating intake would increase during her egg laying time. She just shook her head and said no, just super hungry. He bought the lie and went off for his morning swim.

It became some kind of routine for the next two weeks She would sneak off at night to spend time with Rodan only to find a gift the very next day. Either a pile of flowers or a tree with fruit on it with the same burn marks on it. It was his way to tell her they were from him and it was nice, but she would have to hide the gifts quickly. She hated to admit it, but she was really liking the attention she was getting. It was very positive and warm. The night outs were completely innocent, they would fly around, see places and things or just settle somewhere to talk while watching the stars and the moon. It wasn't till he took her to this place humans called the Sahara desert when boundaries were crossed.

It was his favorite place he said. Open, quiet, hot and a way to collect his thoughts about things. To her all she saw was sand, sand and more sand. The night was cool and dry and with the moon out it gave the sand a white highlight. They were alone, no humans or little creatures around. She sat there in the sand, still feeling the warmth of it even though the sun was gone, and watched Rodan play around in the dirt. It made her realize how comfortable he was with her to allow her to see him off guard and vulnerable. He reacts to sand like she did to flower pollen.

With his wings spread out and casting flames and ashes everywhere, Rodan pressed the side of his body against a mountain size pile of sand and let it pour down on him. He let out a low rumble even though the fire in his wings burned out. He flapped his wings, sending large sand-filled winds towards her. The sand blew hard into her face before covering herself with her wings._ Rodan, stop flapping your wings please!_ She hollered only to cough when sand got into her mouth. Ugh, that's what she really needed for her matted fur, sand particles that will leave her itching for days.

She spits and looked over at Rodan who started to laugh. _My apologies, Mosura, something about the soft texture of this sand makes me a little playful. _He said, shaking his body to get rid of the dirt. He took a few steps over to her till they were just a few meters apart.

_Why, your wings are burnt out from it?_ She asked, feeling the sting from the dirt in her eyes. She can't complain, this was his favorite place and it makes him happy. He picked up his wings to examine them before bringing them down quickly in one big swoosh. In an instance he lit his wings on fire surrounding himself with the bright orange flames and smoke. The flames dance in her eyes and he gave her a cocky smirk.

_It's a quick fix._ He said, stretching his neck a bit. _Care to join me in the sky? _

She giggles, _Do I ever say no. _

She was about to fly up when she noticed him walking around her with a little glint in his eye. Once again, she felt like prey in his eyes but more in a playful way. _What are you doing? _She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. If her connection spikes, it will alert her King. She can block him for a bit if she really concentrate, but with Rodan is around, it was hard to think.

He stood right behind her and lowered his head down till it was resting on her shoulder. He was so warm and it made her blush. He was not allowed to get this close so why is she letting him? Curiosity? Maybe, since she didn't see the fire demon as a threat. Maybe she should?_ I find it better if I take you flying like before. _

Her antennas twitched, _Oh as in you holding me with your talons. _

_Or have your claws wrapped around my neck. I don't mind._

_You should. I'm not hurt or lazy so why let me? _She asked then noticed the tip of her wings drooping down enough to see her King's eye imprints. As if the eyes were reminding her who she belongs to.

He pressed his cheek against hers. Again, crossing boundaries which is a big No-No and bodily harm if her King caught this simple act of affection_. Because it's fun being your wings. _

She wanted to laugh, who would have thought someone like him could be so romantic. On the other hand, he had a mate way back then so he would know a thing or two on how to make a female feel special. The Queen sighed, _You're a lousy flyer, remember? _

_Ouch, again with the insults. _He chuckled and lifted his head up till he was towering her. Not taking him being behind her anymore she turned around to face him. The soft smile on his face and the way he was looking at her made her chest tighten.

_We could just….talk? _She whispered.

He tilted his head,_ I thought you wanted to fly? _

She did, but the idea of being held against him like the last time may be a bad idea. Maybe because she knew she would let him and also she knew she might like it. What was strange is how easily and welcome he can be when it comes to getting close to her. He used to be so nervous around her and now it was her turn feeling on edge. She felt her mouth drying up so she shallow and looked away. _Talking sounds better. _She said. And safer she thought.

He responded by sitting down on the ground next to her and even with that he still towered her. Her head only reach up to his chest right where his scar was. Oh, she hated that scar knowing it was her King who did it and was proud of it no less. What in the world did Rodan say for him to get such a brutal wound? _Ok, what do you want to talk about?_

She flapped her wings making them glow with shimmer dust in a way to calm her nerves. _I know it's a little late, but thanks for the gifts_. She said with a slight smile.

His glowing yellow eyes beamed, _And here I thought you didn't notice them._

_I did. I mean plants don't just show up with burn marks on them. Just be glad I wake up before my King does._ She said, looking up at him. The word King made his face twitch a bit. It was the same look her King would give her when she brings Rodan's name up around him. The look of jealousy and hurt pride. If only those two would get along then maybe things wouldn't be so...dramatic with her caught in the middle.

_I'm guessing he doesn't know about the gifts or else he would had track me down again._ He snickered as if all this hiding and sneaking around was fun to him.

_It's funny for you since you're not the one hiding things from him_. The Queen said with a frown.

Rodan snorted and his eyes shifted over to the endless miles of sand. _You shouldn't feel so down about this. If he wasn't so uptight about us seeing each other we wouldn't have to sneak around like this. But if you're uncomfortable, we don't have to do this anymore._ He grumbled.

That was very thoughtful of him, but the Queen could tell he didn't like those words coming out of his beak and she knew it was a load of Kaiju's crap. She likes spending time with him and he did too so there was no way he would want to end it. He stretch out his wings for a minute and shifted himself around to get comfortable before tucking them back against his body. He wiggled his head in an effort to keep himself awake and focused only to have the last bit of sand fall off his body. It fell on top of her face thanks to her looking up at him and she jerked when it fell in her eyes and mouth.

She started to cough and rubbed her eyes with her claws. How embarrassing for Rodan or anyone to see her like this. She really hated dirt and sand and gave Rodan a look when he started to snicker.

_That's not funny. _She said, looking up at him again.

_Can't help it. Your coughs are so squeaky, it's cute_. He said with a smirk then noticed something. _Hold on, you got dirt on your face…._

Oh, she knew that pick-up line from anywhere. He said the same thing to her that one stormy night before licking her cheek and mouth. Was he really going to try that again? Her chest started to tighten again and for once in her long, immortal life, she didn't know what to do. Last time, she caved because she was hurt and lonely and was glad the thunder was there to snap her out of it before things got way out of hand. Her wings started to flutter like crazy when he slowly leaned down to her and before she could stop herself, she closed her eyes and pointed her mouth up.

When she felt him against her mouth, she gives him a small kiss while feeling a cold sensation wash over her. Everything came to a halt when she didn't get a reaction from him and she slowly opened her eyes to realize she kissed his hand.

With wide yellow eyes and a slated open beak, he cleared his throat. _Um, Mosura, this is a really weird way to stop me from wiping your face with my claws. _He said, only to trace her mouth with his nail.

She could feel her whole face turning blood red in embarrassment and thanked her lucky stars she block her emotions enough not to disturb her King. What in the world was she thinking? She pulled away and stared down at the sand her feet were buried in. _Forgive me, I just thought ...I mean….the last time you said that….during the storm….I shouldn't have… _She was stuttering and felt her eyes watering from making a fool out of herself. _I'm__ sorry….I-_

Rodan nuzzled her face hard with his beak till she lost her balance and fell backwards with him following. She landed on the soft sand with a poof causing her wings to extend and dust to fly up into the air. He caught himself from completely falling on top of her due to his size and weight and started to nip her neck. His large wings covered them up like a fire blazing cocoon, but she didn't say a word due to her throat closing up from fear and shameful excitement. She needed to push him away, but didn't when he let out a low purr while nuzzling her face with his. His hot tongue touched her neck right were her King's mark laid. Even going as far as making tiny swirls on her delicate skin. She needed to tell him to stop before things get out of control. He pressed his body close to hers making the small space hot and dry. That's right, tell him to stop then they will have a good laugh about it and never speak of it ever again. The tongue trailed up from her neck to her cheek and she flinched, _Stop, Rodan….that tickles… _Well, that didn't come out right. Her mind felt like she was underwater.

He shut her up with a heated lick on her mouth.

**Part XI**

**Eyes**

_~And I know this much is true_

_Baby, you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move, but I like it_

_And it's all because of you~_

_Because of you by Ne-Yo_

It's been four days since that little incident and the Queen still couldn't get it out of her head. She was lucky it didn't go any further than a pleasurable grooming, but he wanted it to. She could tell by the way he was positioning himself over her and the only reason he didn't because when he went in for another warm kiss, she bit his tongue. Hard. He backed away allowing her to get up and licked her mouth to get rid of his bloody taste. Flustered and angry at herself, she didn't say a word and flew up into the air before anything else could happen. After flying around to collect her thoughts and a quick dip into the water to wash away his scent, she headed home. Her King was still sleeping when she crawled over to him without a clue what she did or the fact that she caused it.

Now, here she was again. Another night where she couldn't sleep because the fire demon was invading her thoughts again and it was even worse in her dreams. Her dreams would replay the same scene over and over again and it disturbed her. She sat at the entrance of their cave for some fresh air and stargazing. Her antennas slightly twitching due to her cluttered mind. Four days and still no sign of Rodan and even after what happened she was a little upset he hasn't shown up. Maybe it was for the best and use this as a sign to spend time with her beloved King. It wasn't until the sixth night while she was once again stargazing, she saw him flying by very high in the sky. He looked down at her with a strange blank stare before flying away. Against her better judgement, she extended her wings and was about to go after him when..

_Where are you going?_ A low, sleepy voice asked right behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her fur, but manage to keep her composer and turned around to her King. In the dark cave, she can only see a large black mass till two golden eyes appeared with a suspicion look in them. Her heart nearly skipped a beat_. My King, I thought you were asleep. You scared me. _

He didn't say anything and kept staring at her, his eyes glowing a dark gold. He lifted his head up without taking his eyes off of her. _You didn't answer my question. _

_Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought a night flying around will help me._ She lied, hoping he will buy it.

The staring went on and on and it was getting on her nerves. He didn't look mad, upset or hurt, just blank. She couldn't read him and that's saying something for someone who can read thoughts and emotions. _Do you want me to join you?_ He finally asked.

She gives him a smile, _I'm fine my King, Just one quick trip around the world will do me some good. Besides, I know you need all the rest you can get. _

He tilted his head to the right while his eyes half closed into little thin lines. _Just stay away from those humans. I don't want them to fire at you._ He said, lying his head down on the ground again. He didn't look happy for some reason, but she didn't want to ask questions.

_You can trust me, my King. I'll be safe._ She said.

_Yeah, I trust you. You haven't given me a reason __**not**__ too_. He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word Not.

The guilt hit her hard, but she didn't show it_. I'll be back. Love you. _She said, then exit the cave as quickly as she can. She extended her wings and flew up into the sky to go track down Rodan. It didn't her long to find him since he was circling around sky a few miles away and was greeted by a surprised look. _Didn't think you wanted to see me again. _Rodan said with a grim look.

She gives him a soft smile, _I figure we should talk about the other night. _She said, twiddling her claws. Trying so hard not to blush or make things weird around him.

_Are you sure you don't want to fly around for some fresh air, you look a little flustered. _He asked with a sly grin.

She pouted, but fresh air sounded nice. _Can we go visit the ruined city._ He knew which one she was talking about. The one where her King killed the Mutos years ago. The plant life and the quietness of the place always brings her peace. Rodan rolled his eyes, she recalled him calling that place a waste of time, but oh well, that's where she wanted to go.

_Alright, let's go._ He said then clicked his tongue.

00000000000

(San Francisco...or what's left of it)

The city hasn't changed since the last time she was here, but she can sense something different about it no less. It was probably nothing she thought as she floated down to a large building that was covered in vines and flower buds. She sniffed the flowers and let out a small sigh to put her at ease.

_Better? _Rodan asked from behind her.

She turned around and nearly screeched when she realize he was a few feet away from her. She forgot how to fly for a moment, but that was long enough for her to land on the ground with her back pressed against the building. Checking her wavelength with her King, he was still asleep, but another twitch like that will probably wake him up if she's not careful. Rodan landed next to her and try not to laugh. _Please tell me, I wasn't that timid when we first started to hang out._ He asked.

_Worse._ She said, too quickly and bluntly while looking up at him. _Was that your plan? To freak me out for a cheap thrill?_

Rodan took a step back to give her space._ Call it pay back for this. _His stuck his tongue out and pointed to the tiny red dots on it._ Don't get me wrong, I like a nip here and there, but that was a little harsh. _

She pouted and blushed at the same time. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or trying to flirt with her. _It was my only way to stop you from making a big mistake. _

He raised an eyebrow,_ Um, I'm lost here? My mistake? _

_Yes, Rodan, we're friends and I don't want to lose our friendship, but I can't see you anymore if this flirtation continues. _She said, frowning. They were spending way too much time together and she enjoyed every minute of it, but the last thing she needed was her King losing his trust with her.

The fire demon stayed quiet and leaned down to her eye level._ If I remember correctly my Queen, you're the one who made the first move…_

Her wings fluttered and didn't know how to defend herself since it was true. _I didn't….I just thought you were going to..._

_I wasn't because I learned my lesson from the last time. _He said, then stare deep into her eyes. _But if you thought I was, why didn't you pull away? _

Why didn't she pull away? She actually tilted her head up thinking he was going to kiss her and it wasn't like she was caught up in the moment like the last time on his island, she knew it was coming. This is way too much for her to handle and him being a few feet away wasn't helping her predicament. Why didn't she pull away? Why was she allowing all this to happen. She loves her King, but-

_I don't know….._She said with droopy antennas. She felt defeated and conflicted.

She heard him click his wounded tongue,_ Yeah, I know the feeling_. He whispered. _Do you ever think about that stormy night? _

When she and him "groomed" each other knowing very well she was betraying her King. Oh, how could she forget. She tried to, but it wouldn't go away. She's been thinking about it even more since she brought Rodan back into the picture. Her King told her not to make him regret that decision and she blew it big time. She felt her cheeks heating up from the question and her not responding gave him the answer.

_I thought about it a lot as well_. He said, using his claws to play with her antennas as gently as possible. _First it was just the guilt and a painful reminder why I got a broken wing and a hole in my chest and you would think that would end it there, but it didn't. _

_Rodan…._She cringed, part of her did not want to hear about it, while the other part, who was enjoying his claws playing with her antennas before tracing the outline of her face, wanted to.

_Yes? _He said in a seduction tone.

The claws trailed over to the outline of her wing, hearing the sharp points gently nipping over the soft pattern. She felt the heat coming off of him again and his wings glowed a bright orange color. The little flames of burning plants on the ground started to dance and he took another step closer and pinned her to the building. She didn't say anything because she was trying to keep her heart rate as calm as possible. Darn this cocky, romantic bird. Her whole body tense up when she felt him lifting her up from the ground till she was at tall as he was and eye to eye. He pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her softly. He was so warm and inviting. His touch once again made her wings flare up high and glow, but she held her legs and arms tight against her body so she wouldn't touch him back. Not that he seems to mind.

He pressed his whole body against hers with his large talons impaling the building's wall for leverage while nuzzling her soft cheeks. His used his wings to cocoon themselves once again and it made her wonder if he did that just to make it more personal or afraid to get caught. It was hard for her to think with all the soft touching he was doing. He licked her cheek and a small purr escaped her mouth and she could actually feel him grinning from her reaction.

_Rodan…..my King….._Was the only thing she can get out of her mouth.

_He's not here…._He licked her mouth with his wounded tongue and without even thinking, she leaned forward and place a soft kiss on the bite marks. She didn't mean to bite him so hard as her tongue entwined with his for a second or two. The fact she did that made her giggle a bit. She stabbed him in the shoulder and bit him and yet he still wanted to be with her. What was wrong with them? Everything seems so unbalance.

_I don't even want to know what's so funny? _He whispered, pressing his body harder against her. The pair giggled at the same time. With tension leaving her body she touch his forehead again and felt his thoughts. They were going crazy just like her emotions. (You're beautiful) (You're so soft) (I'm no King, but I lo-)

_Well, well, this is rather interesting…._

They both snapped out of their fiery haze and turned to their left to see the female Muto staring at them from her nest with a devilish grin and glowing red eyes to match. Rodan said a bad word, but the Queen didn't hear it. She felt all her colors draining from her body and her heart rate hit a high peak in her chest. How in the world did she not sense the Muto nearby. How much did the parasite see? Getting up from her lying position, the Muto bowed to her with a crap-filled grin. _What a very surprising visit, my Queen. _The Muto said then turned her attention to the fire demon and spat his name_. Rodan_

Angry at the Muto, she blushed and hissed at the vile female only to realize her panicking sent out a distress signal to her King. She can feel him waking up and the confusion. _He's waking up_. She said to no one in particular and flew up into the sky till she couldn't see Rodan or the Muto no more.

0000000

Rodan watched her fly off till she was nothing more than a tiny bright dot in the sky. Her leaving again made his chest hurt and it didn't help his situation knowing they got caught by the Muto. He growled and slammed his head right into the building out of frustration only to hear the Muto laugh uncontrollably. He pulled his head out of the rubble and growled at her._ Shut your fucking mouth. _He screeched.

The Muto smirked and tried to cover up her giggles._ Rodan before we continued our conversation you might want to cover yourself, if you know what I mean. _She said, pointing down at him with her claw.

He looked down at himself and quickly covered his lower half with his wings and blushed. Oh Kaiju, he hopes the Queen didn't feel that. The Muto giggled again and walked over to him like she just hit the jackpot. _I guess messing around with the Queen can make any male "excited," am I right? _

He growled and took a few steps back from her. _What the hell are you doing here? _

_I should be asking you. This is my nesting grounds. I was minding my own business sleeping only to wake up to you trying to seduce the little moth._

_You didn't see anything._ He said, pointing at her in a demanding tone.

She grins_. So how long has this been going on?_

_Shut it!_ Rodan said, blushing like crazy.

_I take it the King doesn't know or else you would be at the bottom of the ocean right now. _

_He can't hurt me. The Queen won't allow it. _

_I highly doubt that when the King finds out what I saw. _

He started to sweat._ You wouldn't…_

_I have nothing else better to do and I would love to spread the word that the so called Perfect Little Queen isn't as flawless as she thinks she is. So much for loyalty and honestly, but the last thing I want is to be a snitch and have another reason for the other Kaijus to hate me. _

_That's a load of shit._ Rodan said, D_o you really think I would believe that?_

_What are you doing, Rodan?_ She asked, ignoring his statement.

_Stop interrupting me_. He squawk.

_The King melted down an entire city and vaporize the False King into nothing and you're doing this? Did you get tired of the King making you feel so small that the only way to get back at him was to go after her? _

_The Queen and I are friends_. He stated.

_The way you're crossing your wings to hide yourself says otherwise. _She grinned_. Does the King knows how much you love and desire his little Queen?_

He knows. Rodan knew that very well with the scars on his chest to remind him everyday. The flashbacks he would have of the King choking him or breaking his wing would keep him up at night once in a while. When he didn't say anything and looked away it made the Muto snicker.

_Oh Kaiju, you are so dead, you naugthy little bird._ The Muto said with a wide grin and exciting red eyes.

_I don't have to listen to this._ Rodan said, turning around while expanding his wings.

_Maybe you should?_ The Muto said, _He's going to kill you. _

_Believe me, he tried and she saved my life._ Rodan said, remembering that night. Probably the reason he couldn't stop himself for wanting her. He could love her if she gave him a chance.

_Aw, she saved your life and now you think she has feelings for you. That's what she does, you're not special. The King is not going to let her go so easily and no matter how much fun you two are having she's not going to leave his side. _

(He needs me Rodan….and I love him.)

Rodan frowned from her words. She could love him. _You don't know that_. He said.

The Muto shrugged, _Fine, don't believe me. I really don't care, but I just hope I'm around when this dirty little secret comes into the light. _

What a horrible bitch and he can see why the Queen didn't like her. That was the first time the Queen hissed like that after seeing the large parasite. The hatard was mutual with the Muto by the way she talked so low of the Queen. Jealousy is his best guess. _So when is the next show?_ She asked.

He gives her an ugly look before flying up into the air….

**Part XII**

**Air**

The Queen was halfway home when she spotted her King's glowing back plates in the ocean. Hyperventilating from getting caught, flustered and happy to see her King, she let herself fall right into the ocean. The cold water woke her up and cool her down from Rodan's touch and could see her King's glowing blue eyes staring at her with a rather bewildered look on his face. Their heads popped out of the water and she hoped the scent of smoke washed away before her King could notice.

His large snout touched hers and she can sense his fear. _Are you alright?!_

_I'm fine, really._ She said, nuzzling him back. She peddled her way to his back and use her claws to climb up to get out of the cold water.

_What happened? I felt you panicking and your heart beating fast. I thought you were attacked. _

She laid down between his largest spikes, hoping a little skin and skin with him would get the fire demon out of her head. What DID happened. One minute she was talking to Rodan about setting boundaries the next minute she was pinned to the building and allowing him to touch her once again. What's worse, that disgusting Muto saw everything and now she didn't know what to do. Would the Muto squeal on her? She highly doubt she would go that far since she didn't like the King and the King hated those parasites.

_Mosura….?_ Her King's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He lifted his head up to look at her and she blushed.

_I went to the ruined city_. She said, at least that part was true._ I wanted to look at the plants and flowers and the Muto came out of nowhere and scared me. _

_She's not really a nice thing to look at. _The King said, calmly. He sniffed her wet fur, his warm breath tickled her cold skin.

_Stop, why are you smelling me._ She asked, pushing his snout away with her claw.

_She didn't attack you, did she?_ He asked.

_No, she just told me this was her territory home and didn't want to be bothered. _She lied. It felt like that's all she's been doing was lying to her King. Lying to him to cover her tracks and to protect Rodan. She noticed him staring at her with his glowing golden eyes like he sense the lie, but didn't bring it up.

_If I knew you were going over there I would've warned you about her._

_You knew that was her nesting grounds. _

_I went over there when I was trying to find you. You know when my head was all messed up and saw her there._ His face darkens which sent a cold chill down her spine. _She's the one who spotted you fighting with Rodan. The reason I paid him a visit afterwards. _

The look he had horrified her. _Can we please not talk about that or Rodan or that Muto right now. Can we go home or just enjoy the stars._ She asked. Just do something to keep her mind off Rodan. Already feeling guilty for leaving him behind to deal with that awful female. She lowered her head down against his cool back, trying to hide herself between his spikes. He let out a small rumbled which made his body vibrate beneath her.

_I'm awake now so a little swim sounds nice. Next time you want to go out flying you should let me join you. _

She could still feel the burning touch of Rodan on her. _Will do, my King. _

00000000

The next day, she was happy to see her King in a good mood though she was feeling the humidity of another hot afternoon. Yet, she was not going to let that ruin her time with her King. He was floating in the middle of the deep part of the ocean with her flying above him. He was hungry and decided to do some deep sea hunting for whales or squids while she waited for him in the air. She was excited since little sea critters like plankton, shrimp and tiny fishes were a rare and special snack for her and he would always get those things stuck between his spikes. He gets a grooming session and she gets a treat. Everybody wins!

_I'll be back in a few._ The King said.

_Don't take too long because I'm really hungry._ She said, giving him a wink.

He couldn't help, but smile while rolling his eyes. It's been awhile since she saw a smile on his face. It was nice and well missed. He dived into the water, giving her a playful splash with his tail before disappearing altogether. She can see the dark mass of her King getting smaller and smaller as he swims deeper and deeper into the water. She flew around into the air, hoping to catch a breeze to cool her down as she waited. She can already taste those little sea critters and hope he won't take too long.

She suddenly heard a familiar cry coming towards her and it made her antennas twitch. She turned around and saw those bright orange wings flying towards her. Oh no, he doesn't know her King was right below them. She flew over to him with her arms out front causing him to stop a few meters from her. _Rodan, what are you doing here?_ She asked. She couldn't hel,p but smile a little when he flashed her a huge grin.

_I wanted to check up on you after that incident with the stupid Muto. I didn't expect to see you way out here. _

_And I apologize for leaving you like that, but my King was looking for me. _She said, nervously.

He seemed surprised by her comment and cleared his throat. _I see and here I thought you took off because of me._

_What!? No, of course not._ She said, looking down to hide the blush. She noticed Rodan was holding some large cluster of vines, plants and dirt in his talons. He brought her another gift. How sweet, but bad timing.

_Oh, I brought you something you might like_. Rodan said, leaning back while bringing his legs forwards. _I found a whole field of them. You should've seen the look on those pests' faces when I landed near their home_. He said, holding up the bundle of vines, leaves, dirt clumps and round green fruits.

She gives him a soft smile,_ I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble getting those._

He laughs, _Nah, one scoop of the wing and I took the whole fiel-_

They heard a loud splash followed by an earth shattering roar and the Queen backed away to see her King jumping out of the ocean. It happened so quickly she didn't have time to react or warn the fire demon. Her King's strong mouth bit Rodan's leg hard that she could hear the teeth cracking the magma texture skin and dragged him down into the ocean. Rodan didn't have time to roar or squawk before being taken to her King's watery territory. Another huge splash made the water rain down on her as she floated there with an open mouth. Everything went quiet beside the bubbles popping from the spot where the two males disappeared and her gift floating around. She finally snapped out of her shock and screeched.

(MY KING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HE CAN'T BREATHE UNDER WATER!)

She was about to dive in herself, but her King can swim fast and she knows she won't be able to catch up to him without having to come back up for air. She flew around in circles and panicked.

(MY KING! MY KING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!)

Another minute went by and nothing. He didn't even respond to her.

(I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ANSWER ME! LET HIM GO BEFORE HE DROWNS!)

Still nothing and she can sense her King's joy and sickening thrill he was getting for dragging Rodan down. She dipped her head under the water to see if she could spot glowing blue plates or sizzling bubbles, but saw nothing. Oh Kaiju, how deep did her King take him!

She flew back into the sky, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. Tears of anger and fear. (THAT'S ENOUGH! LET HIM GO! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON'T HURT HIM! LET. HIM. GO!) She screeched so loud in her mind she could feel her King flinched and jerk from their connection pinching his head.

After another minute, she saw bubbles coming up from the water followed by blood spreading around the water. Oh no, there was blood, he did it, he finally killed her friend right below her no less. Her King resurfaced till he was standing and popped his back. There were scratch marks all over his face and a large hole wound next to his eye. Red colored water fell off of him like a waterfall and he shook his head_. Son of a bitch try to peck my eye out._ He said, but instead of a growl, he grinned and she can see the orange bloody stain on his glossy teeth.

Rage filled her mind and she rammed her head into his_. WHY DID YOU DO IT! ARE YOU CRAZY! HE WAS MY FRIEND, MY KING, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! WERE YOU THAT JEALOUS?!_

His tail wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her way a bit. She was still fuming from his actions that she couldn't get her wings to stop fluttering_. Easy, my Queen. If i wanted to kill him I would've done a long time ago. He's fine. _

_WHERE IS HE!?_

He pointed out to the left and they could see another set of bubbles forming on the surface and a few seconds later, Rodan's head popped out gasping for air. His large wings flapping uncontrollably to try to get him out of the water and back into the air. The sizzle sounds of his fire trying to come back can be heard. She wanted to go to him to see if he was ok, but her King's tail tighten around her waist and she knew it might be a bad idea. Rodan's finally caught some wind under his wings and he flew up into the air while coughing up water.

_See, I told you he was fine. It's not my fault his guard was dropped. First rule if you don't want to be prey._ Her King laughed, not caring blood was running down in his eye and dripping from his chin.

Rodan growled at her King and she can feel her King bracing himself in case the fire demon was going to attack. She could tell it was taking everything in Rodan's power not to start a fight. He looked rather embarrassed to have that stunt pulled on him._ What the hell are you doing here anyway!_ Her King growled.

Rodan lowered his head to hide the warm heat in his cheeks and the Queen noticed he was staring at the plants and vines floating around in the water. Visibly upset that his gift was ruined by the higher alpha, he let out a defeated sigh. _Nothing. _He said, tucking his injured leg against his body and took off as fast as he can.

When he was out of site, the Queen glared at her King who was licking the blood off his snout. _You have a lot of nerve to do that! I thought you were going to kill him! Have you lost your mind!_

_Are you going to explain to me why he was here in the first place? _He asked while releasing her from his tail's grip.

She headbutted him again knowing it didn't do a damn thing to him. _Are you that jealous you have to show off like that! You are a King! Act like one!_

_You think I'm actually jealous of that (beep)(beep) bird? I'm just reminding him that he needs to back off and if you want to see him, fine I can't stop you, you made that very clearly, but he is NOT allowed in my territory!_

She frowned. _Let's just grabbed you some food and head home so I can tend to your wounds. _There was no point arguing with him. She felt like she has no leg to stand on, knowing she was hiding a secret from her King.

_I'll get it later, my head is hurting from his pecking and you mentally screaming at me. _He said, giving her an annoyed look.

She scoffed, _Well, next time don't play such foolish games with Rodan._

The pure irony in her own statement made her blush….

**Please Review. **


	5. Mine Games Confrontation

**Miss Queen B: Oh WOW, the reviews for the last chapter left me speechless! Thank you so much, these are the kind of reviews I LOVE to read. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. (sigh...) **

**Anyway, one note before reading: Slight bit of a sexual scene, nothing too much, but I feel like I have to give out a warning no less. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Part XIII**

**Mine**

_~Yes, I get jealous_

_The only difference is…_

_You call it "Possessiveness"_

_I call it "Fear of losing you"~_

_~Unknown._

He was about a mile down in the ocean when he felt a spike in his Queen's heart rate followed by nervousness. Odd, he only left her alone for a few minutes so he can hunt for a whale or squid and she was content. He looked down at the dark part of the ocean where his food would normally hide and thought about continuing his way there, but he had a gut feeling he needed to resurface to see what was troubling his little Queen. He was almost to the top and he could already see his Queen through the water looking at something. Next thing he knew, he saw the reddish body mass of the bird flying over and floated a few meters away from her. Too close for his comfort and didn't know why the Queen didn't make him back away a bit.

He could sense a little pang of joy in his Queen's wavelength from seeing the bird followed by relief and for some reason, a touch of guilt. Guilt? What was she guilty about? Maybe is was because he showed up uninvited and she didn't do anything about it or that she didn't tell him that he was here. Either way, he didn't like it. They were a few miles away from their island home, but it was still his territory and he's not welcome here.

The King was about to pop out to show this low level bird a thing or two when a memory flashed before his eyes. That dark, stormy night on the bird's island and he was fighting with Rodan because the stupid bird didn't know how to keep his claws to himself. The King remember being in pain, so much pain from the wounds on his body and the feeling of sharp teeth from the False King scraping his damaged mind. Their voices telling him over and over again to eliminate the bird. He loves the Queen and he will take her away if don't you kill him right then right now.

He remember looking down at the fire demon who was struggling to get up from the floor before grabbing him by the wing. He wanted to hurt him so badly, the bird touch his Queen and needed to be punished. With that he snapped his wing hard enough to see blood and a piece of his bone sticking out. He didn't give the bird time to say anything before pinning him to the wall of his volcano. If he was in his right state of mind at the time, he would have snapped his neck and be done with it, but he wanted the kill to be as slow and painful as possible so he stabbed the bird in the chest.

What he didn't expect was the bird to give up so easily as he dangled there with the King's claws deep into his chest. The only thing keeping him pinned against the wall.

(I love her) The fire demon confessed knowing he was about to die. And here the King thought the bird wanted only one thing, but this….this is a whole new level of disrespect. A whole new threat level he thought he would never have to see. Millions of years and not one time did another Kaiju ever try to win his Queen's affections because they wouldn't dare cross with him. She was his, everybody knows that yet the fire demon fell for the beautiful moth. He was about to dig deeper into the fire demon's wound, ready to squish his heart when he spoke again in a weak voice. (Do you really think she will forgive you for killing me?)

He remember facing off with his Queen, who was blocking him from the badly injured Rodan with her wings spread out wide and high. They argued, he accused her for doing things with the bird due to her smelling like him which she denied, but he didn't care, the bird needed to die.

(You monster! IF YOU KILL HIM I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!)

The King snorted, forming bubbles in the water and let himself sink a few meters down before swimming up again. When she screeched those words to him it hit him right in the heart. She never did that with a passion unless it was him she was trying to protect. She was looking at him like he was the False King and she was protecting what she loved.

He looked up at the surface and could see his Queen still talking to the fire demon. A few clumps of dirt, leaves and vines fell into the water above him and he raised an eyebrow. Where did that come from all of a sudden. His Queen surely didn't pick those in a short period of time he was gone yet it was something she would eat...and the plants didn't appear till Rodan showed up….wait a minute...

All those plants and trees he would see her with in the morning when he exited their cave…..she ….she didn't pick those. No wonder she would look so nervous and try to hide them from him when he spotted them….the bird brought them. That damn pain in the ass bastard been around his home bringing her gifts and she didn't say anything!

He growled. He had enough of this friendship and now he's going to do something about it. He jumped out of the water, seeing the flying pair smiles fade from his sudden appearance. Right there gripped in his large talons were the plants which the bird dropped when his large mouth clamped down on his leg. His sharp teeth crack the hard skin and let the hot blood burn the inside of his mouth. He didn't give the bird a chance to cry out when he dived right back into the water. The bird didn't waste any time kicking him in the face and jaw to get him to let go of his leg. The King ignored the blunt hits he was getting to his head and swim deeper and deeper underwater.

His eyes shifted to the bird who was struggling to breath while flapping his wings in a desperate attempt to break free. The fire in his wings burnt out within seconds and the King can still taste the hot orange blood in his mouth. His Queen started to scream through their connection with sheer panic and anger in her words. He didn't mean to ignore her, but it was hard for him to respond with the bird kicking him in the head still. The kicking turned into painful scratching when his talons slashed him across the face, blinding his vision with fresh dark blood. The King loosen his grip on the leg, but it was enough for the fire demon to peddle away quickly. Oh no, he will NOT get away that easily. He was the better swimmer than the bird, so he floated up above him and headbutted him right in the chest. Seeing the way the bird squirm filled his heart with joy.

Down they went into the deeper part of the ocean where light could no longer touch. His blue plates started to glow and he can see the last few bubbles coming out of the fire demon's mouth. Rodan slashed his face again with his claws nearly missing his right eye and more blood blended in with the water. The yellow eyes stared into his bright golden ones with pure rage. The hate, the jealousy and the damn frustration between the two males was so toxic it made the King sick. Rodan started to panic not long after the deadly stare down from the lack of air and stabbed the King's head with his beak right next to his eye. The King paid no attention to it so he can continue his task of drowning the Mate-stealing piece of crap when the Queen screeched again...

(THAT'S ENOUGH! LET HIM GO! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON'T HURT HIM. LET. HIM. GO!)

He cringed from the sudden pinch he got in his mind causing him to jerk back a bit. Rodan gave him one last hard peck to his head which hit the bone before finally backing away from each other. The King's head wouldn't stop ringing from his Queen screaming at him mentally so he gave Rodan one last push down with his tail before swimming back to the surface. He looked back and could see the bird stilled body stinking deeper into the water. Oh Kaiju, did he really drown? Was his problem finally gone? The King thought only to frown when he saw the bird's wings moving again. Dammit! Hopefully, he won't make it back to the top since they were really down below.

His head and face started to hurt, but decided to keep his cool about it for now since his Queen is going to be super pissed when he comes back up to the surface. His thoughts went back to the plants again and wondered how long has Rodan been flying over to his home bearing gifts for his Queen…

0000000

After trying to drown Rodan, which failed miserably in his opinion, his Queen refuses to talk to him when they made it back to their island home. He wanted to ask her about the plants and why the bird was bringing them to her like some sort of courtship, but he bit his tongue. She was in no mood and accusing her in that state will make things worse. He will bid his time and will get to the bottom of this eventually. Let them believe he doesn't know what's going on. For now he'll let it slide.

They settled down for the day in their cave so she can tend (rather roughly) to his wounds on his face. The bleeding from the hole wound next to his eye wouldn't stop so a silk ball was formed and stuffed painfully in there. Lying flat on his stomach with his head on the floor, his Queen stood on her two back legs in front of him and use his snout to steady her body so she can tend to the slash wounds. He tried not to move, but her fur was tickling his nose and she wasn't being gentle with the cleaning. Normally, she would lick the blood and critters stuck in his exposed flesh, but she was pissed so the teeth were out and sharp.

_Ow….Ow….SHIT!_ He growled and snorted. _Alright, I get it, you are still mad at me. Enough already!_

She scoffed and he felt another sharp bite and something being pulled out of his wound and he dug his claws into the hard ground. He sneered at his mate's treatment_, It was just a joke, Mosura! I'm the one who's bleeding, he just got a bath! _

She tapped his forehead hard, her way to get his undivided attention._ He could've die, Goji._ She said, calmly, but deadly.

Oh, now he's Goji? She never calls him by his name unless she was disrespecting him on purpose. She might be alright being call Mosura instead of the Queen, but he fought tooth and claw for this honor and be damned if someone calls him anything other than King. He didn't like this not one bit and might need to teach her who she is dealing with. He lifted his head up bringing her with him and bumped her off his face with his snout. She landed on the floor on her back below him and screech_. What was that for? _

He looked down at her, her forearms and back legs were sticking up in the air and readied herself for a fight. Hell, her little stinger was out and he gives her a sly smirk._ What are you planning on doing with that?_ He asked, tapping the sharp point with his nail. He's been stung so many times during their relationship, he was immune to it by now. All he ever gets from it was a slight headache.

_Strike you in your gills._ She replied with a little twinkle in her eye. She let out a low, warning trill.

He lifted up his arms, balancing his upper body on his elbows for a second and brought them down on each side of her head and wings. Pinning her so she couldn't do anything. _I would love to see you try. _

_Stop playing around, I'm still mad at you_. She said, trying to free her wings from under his arms, but she was weak compared to his strength. Not that he would underestimate her, what she lacks in strength she makes up with brain, she knows where to strike if she wants to bring him down.

_Yet, here you are presenting yourself to me. _He whispered seductively to her. He could easily push her limbs aside to get to her sweet spots, but was in a teasing sort of mood. His way to be in control and win an argument or two.

That shut her up and she looks away from him and blush. He leaned down to her only to have her back legs push him back a bit. Of course, she wouldn't make things easy for him, she never does. She can be a big tease when she's mad, but whatever, she always caves in eventually. While staring into her big blue eyes, he tilted his head and bit her leg as gently as possible. A small gasp escaped her mouth and made her wings flicker with light. Seeing her reaction made his plates light up blue and it took everything in his power not to bite harder. He loves the taste of her sweet blood. A rare treat for him since she hardly suffer horrible wounds like he did that requires him to clean them. Instead, he pressed his hot tongue on her leg and slowly glides it down of her body. Feeling every flinch and twitch coming from her tiny form.

_Goji_...She purred and tried to get away from him again, but his arms were still lying on top of her wings.

He nipped her tender skin on her side before trailing his tongue up from her chest to that little ticklish spot on her neck. He gave her another nip on the neck with his side teeth before going back to his moving tongue. Feeling her squirm beneath him made his tail wag and his plates to glow brighter. She wanted to flutter her wings, the pleasure of getting groom was to much to handle, but he was still holding them down. He buried his face into her chest and inhale her wonderful scent. He trailed his tongue up one of her long arms before going down and over to her small face and pressed his mouth against hers for a warm kiss. Her chest was heaving and he can feel her little heart beating out of her chest. Her eyes were shut tight and she waited for his next move.

He nuzzled her cheek with his snout and she lifted her head a bit to connect her forehead to his. A blue aura formed around their minds bringing a warm and pleasurable sensation. He moved his head away from her and smirked. After a few long moments, she opened her eyes and stared at him in a daze_. Are you going to finish?_

Oh, he could, but before he let his tongue run down to her lower half, he wanted to hear something first, _Not until you addressed me properly._

_No way._ She scoffed, trying to look mad, but the way he was making her purr and moan said otherwise. She was teasing him just as well, but he had the upperhand in this little game.

_Then sleep tonight frustrated. Not going to bother me._ He said, giving her a sinister grin.

She blushed, but slowly form a little smile on her pouty face. (Please….my Alpha….my King)

Her voice felt like soft silk and brought a warm thrill throughout his body. (that's more like it, my Queen.) He took a few seconds to look at her while she playfully kick him in the chest with her legs. She wanted him to finish since he got her so worked up and all. Sticking his tongue out, he leaned down to her again while thinking, (You're mine, no one else can have you)...

**Part XIV**

**Games**

_~And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

_And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

_All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love_

_This I know, girl, this I know~_

_~Can't feel my Face by The Weeknd_

As much as he hated to wait, Rodan can be pretty patience about it since the thing or female in this case he was waiting for was worth it. He's been flying around the Queen's island home for a few hours now, waiting for the damn brute to leave. He made sure he was above the clouds so he couldn't be scene, but he can still see them since he had better vision. It's been a few days since the King's poor attempt to drown him and he was still feeling a bit sour about it. His leg was still hurting from the teeth clamping down on it, but the wound healed unlike his pride. He wanted to slap that smug look off the brute's head for embarrassing him in front of the Queen like that. But he'll find his way to even the score.

(Yeah, because feeling up the Queen is not enough of a punishment.) His mind thought.

He shook his head and looked down at the island and spotted the brute walking over to the shoreline with the Queen following him. By the body gestures they were portraying it looked like they were talking in a friendly sort of matter. The Queen flew towards the brute for a quick nuzzle which made Rodan's jealousy side to come out a bit, but he stayed calm by taking in a few deep breaths. When he looked down again, he saw the brute disappearing into the ocean, but still could see the large shadowy figure gliding itself underwater. He waited a little bit longer, not caring his wings were getting sore from staying up in the air for so long, to make sure the brute wasn't coming back. When he didn't, Rodan turned his attention to the island again and could see the Queen resting by the shoreline while using her wings to form some shade from the hot sun. He flew around to the other side of the island where her back was facing him and flew down for a little sneak attack.

He landed right behind her, causing the island to rumble beneath him and the Queen to bounce up a few inches in the air. She turned around with wide eyes and a pale face. She looked like she saw a spirit or something by the way she nearly jumped out of her fur. He wanted to laugh, she must've been in deep thought to not sense him coming. He spread out his wings before tucking back against his sides. _It's about time he left._ He said.

_Rodan?! What are you doing...what in the world...you almost scare the daylights out of me._ She squeaked.

_One of my "many" talents._ He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes,_ Yeah, but don't do that again because if the King finds out-_

_Where did the brute go anyway? _He asked, looking at the ocean to make sure no plates were showing in the water.

_No need for name calling, alright?_

_He called me worse names than that. Anyway, where did he go?_ He asked again.

_Oh, he decided to do a patrol around the earth and check on the others to see how they are doing. _She said, backing away from him a bit. Why was she backing away from him?

_Yuck, I thought he stopped doing those. _

_No, he felt like he's well enough to get back on routine though I'm surprised he didn't want me to go. _

_I'm glad you didn't because now you're here with me._ He said, taking a few steps closer to her to close the gap between them.

She blushed and started to laugh nervously,_ No time to be funny, Rodan because when he said, he's checking up on the others that includes the Muto. _

Yeah, who could forget that low-life parasite. He couldn't figure out what was worse, her catching him playing around with the Queen or her pointing out his erection and told him to cover himself. That same night he had take a dip in the cold water to calm himself down and went to sleep peeved._ I doubt she's going to say anything. _

_What makes you say that?_ The Queen asked.

_Well, after laughing in my face for...you know, she told me she's not going to be some snitch and have another reason for the other kaijus to hate her._ He said, shrugging.

_Oh, I see, but still, she's not someone you want to cross with since she has nothing to lose. I know there's a lot of resentment between her and the King for killing the last male of her kind. _

Her antennas drooped down on her face and she wiped the fur on her forehead. Her cheeks were pink, and she looked miserable_. Are you alright?_ He asked.

_Yeah, the summer heat is not my favorite time of the year._ She said.

He picked up his large wing and hover it over her head for shade. She let out a small chuckled and folded her wings in and let them fall to the ground. _You don't have to do this._ She whispered.

_Why not?_ He asked.

_Well, the shade is nice, but your wings are hot_. She said with a small huff.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, hearing the waves hitting the shorelines and a few little birds chirping in the background. Rodan couldn't take his eyes off the Queen while she was staring at the dirt with a tiny smile on her face. He didn't mind the quietness between them, it just gives him the time study her for a bit. She was so small and delicate in his eyes. Which made it very hard for him not to be so rough with her when they were alone. He had to keep reminding himself she was the complete opposite of his female counterparts thus have to be more gentle. Normally, with a female he would just pinned her down on her stomach by the neck and claim her right then and there, but this is different. She was the Queen and he shouldn't be having those thoughts about her in the first place, yet she didn't stop him or his romantic advances so maybe she was interested in him that way as well. He didn't know anymore, it wasn't easy to read her sometimes, but why ruin something good by asking questions. He sighs, it was hard sitting next to her with these strong feelings and not act upon them.

_Are you OK?_

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her nervous face._ Yes, just looking at you. _

Her blue eyes grew a bit from his words and she cleared her throat. _Why? _

_Why not? You're very pretty._ He said, admiring her.

She blushed and turned her attention to the ground. _Maybe you should go?_ She said, softly.

His wing dropped to the floor next to her which startled her a bit. _You want me to leave? _

_It's for the best since after what happened….between us..._She stuttered.

A little hurt because he had a feeling she was lying._ Do you really want me to leave? I'm sure he's not going to be back anytime soon._

She didn't say anything, but her face said it all. She was conflicted, but to him she was thinking too much. She just needed to relax and just go with the flow in his opinion. He leaned his head down till they were both touching foreheads and he can feel her stiffen._ Relax, it's just you and me_. He whispered.

_Rodan….he wasn't too happy about you being around his territory. _She said, lowering her head a bit.

He nuzzled her face softly._ I don't care, so again, do you really want me to leave?_ When she didn't nuzzle him back, he wrapped his wing around her and pushed her closer to him. She tried to resist, but failed no less_. You know...this would feel much better if you nuzzle me back. _He let out a soft rumble.

He was violently pushed back and landed on the ground only to have her jump right on top of his chest with a blank face. Well, that threw him off as she lowered her head down till she was just an inch or two away from his face. He could feel her antennas caressing his face with a feather like touch. Her wings flare up high above her and he can see those large eyes of the King staring down at him. She made them flutter, releasing shimmer dust into the air and gives him a sly smile._ If you want me to return affection, you have to catch me first...but if you can't then you need to go. Deal?_

He was too speechless to say anything and thought she was just playing around till she jumped up into the air and flew high into the sky. He got up and smirked. He likes where this is going and he's going to make sure she lose in this playful game.

00000000

There was a reason the King didn't want his Queen to tag along on patrol duty because there were two particular kaijus he needed to talk to without her getting in the way. His first stop was at the ruined city she claimed she was at that one night when the Muto frighten her. Something about her story seem a bit off like everything else about her lately. Always tired, talking in her sleep about that stupid bird and the fact that she was receiving gifts from said bird and didn't tell him about it. Her blowing up on him when he tried to drown Rodan was just another bad sign and he didn't want to admit it, but something was going on between those two and he needed to know….

Did he really want to know? This is Mosura he was talking about and would never do anything that outrageous. Fuck, she gave him crap over that so called "Kiss of death" move with the other female muto when he told her about it. It wasn't even a real smooch and the nasty thing's head came off!

He stood there in the middle of the ruined city, looking around and sniffed the air. He can smell her faded scent as well as smoke and ash. The scent of the Muto was also present and the strongest. He felt an eerie sensation running down his spine as if it was warning him to turn back and go home before things get bad. His head perked up when he heard footsteps from behind him and he growled. He turned around to see the Muto looking at him with a surprise look on her face.

_Wow, two visits from royalty so close together. How are you, King?_ She asked, bowing her head. _Though, I really wished to be left alone. _

_Too bad because you can't be trusted._ He said.

A grin slowly form on her face._ I can't blame you, it's hard to trust anyone nowadays. So what brings you here on this pretty day? _

He didn't like the way she was smiling. Like she was hiding something or knew too much. _There something I need to know. _

She tilted her head,_ Alright, what?_

_Did the Queen come by here a few nights ago? _Even though he can smell her scent here, he needed to hear it from a witness.

The Muto stared at him for a few seconds as if she was trying to figure out how to answer that question, _Yeah, she was here. Floating around, singing one of her annoying little tunes and smelling plants. _

He exhaled and was a little relieved to hear that._ She told me she didn't know you were living here and you scared her. _

_Oh, she said that..._the Muto shrugged, Sure,_ you can say I scared her, but you can scare anyone when they're "busy" and she was very "busy" at the time._

He raised a brow when she started to snicker a bit._ O..k, well that's all I needed to know so I'll be going. _

He took two steps when she spoke up. _King, may I ask a question? _

He looked back at her,_ What?_ He asked, a little annoyed because he had another stop to go to.

_First of all, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. You were covered in blood and wounds and had this insane look in your eyes. You didn't even thank me after I told you about Rodan and the Queen's little playful fight I saw. _

_I was suffering a rather horrible head wound at the time, so I wasn't thinking straight, but what's your point? _He asked.

_I'm just curious why you didn't go after him for that. I mean I thought you killed him, but I would see him fly around once in a while. Had a change of heart? Did you males patch things up? _She asked, leaning a bit forward for an answer.

_That's none of your business._ He said, calmly.

_I hate to pry like that, but I find it odd you would let him live after getting hostile with the Queen. _

He took a deep breath, remembering his Queen begging him to spare the damn bird's life. He's starting to regret allowing him to live. He scanned his surroundings for no particular reason and spotted a large building with charred plants around it. The Muto didn't have any type of fire powers and surely no humans would come by here knowing she's here so where did they come from.

_Has anyone else been here?_ He asked.

_What makes you think Rodan would be with the Queen? _

He snapped his head over to her,_ I didn't mention anything about Rodan._

She tried to act surprised_, My bad, I figured he was the one you were talking about since you know….his involvement with the Queen and all. _With that she turn her back on him and with a sway of her hips she walked away from him.

His eyes grew wide from her smartass remark. Involvement? How would she know about the Queen's friendship with the bird. She only knew about them sparring and mistaking it as an ambush. The charred plants around the building he was looking at still look fresh and he thought it was funny the Muto would mention Rodan when he didn't speak of him. She knows something and was hiding it from him, but why? Why the hell is everyone hiding things from him! His eyes shifted over to the Muto and went after her. He didn't give her time to defend herself before biting her hard in the shoulder to pull her back to him. With his plates lighting up and his patience running thin, he forced her mouth open with his hands. Her long tentacles arms started to thrash and try to pull away.

_If you know something, you have five seconds to tell me!_ He said, looking down at her. His mouth glowing blue and so was his eyes.

She was shaking, she knew this is how the other female died_. King! I beg you!_

He gripped her mouth harder, his claws piercing her skin._ Involvement? What do you mean when you said the Queen's involvement with the fire demon? _He didn't want to ask the next question, fearing the worst and knowing it's going to hurt._ She was not alone that night, was she? _

The Muto shook her head violently, _He was here with her, talking, getting close to each other….she freaked out when I caught them. That's all I saw. I swear!_

His hands started to shake from the shock and rage he was feeling. She snuck out that night to see him and they were doing something till the Muto caught them. That's why her heart rate spike up and he could sense her fear. That's why Rodan came by the next day and why she didn't look so well when he told her he was going to do a patrol around the world and check up on the others' well being. She didn't want him to come near the Muto's home. Did his Queen and the bird really think they could hide something like this from him?

_King, please let me go! _

He looked down at the female who had blood coming out of her mouth from her wounds. She was begging at his feet with her eyes glowing bright red in fear. He tossed her to the floor and didn't bother to apologize and walked away. Mosura, what the hell is going on with you? He thought and didn't know what to feel at the moment.

He heard the Muto getting up and looked back at her to make sure she didn't attack. She spat out some blood and wiped her mouth_, King, I would be careful with the fire demon. _

_He's nothing compared to me. _He said.

She let out a sinister laugh,_ The way he was looking at her and "presenting" himself, he wants to claim her and if the moment is right and she's off guard, he might be able to._

He growled. He hated this bitch and her whole entire species for millions of years and at this very second, he hated her even more since she could be right. A wicked grin spread across her face_, You know for the longest time, I wanted to do something so awful to get back at you for killing the last male of my kind. I didn't give a damn about the other female since I was still here, but why him too? Now, I don't have to because Rodan is taking care of it and you will feel the hurt of losing the one you love. _

Blue sparks blew out of his snout and he swatted her body with his tail with enough force to send her flying into the building. When the dust settled, she was lying there in the rubble, laughing up a storm for knowing the worse is coming. He could still hear her laughing when he left the city and dived back into the ocean.

Rodan's home was next.

**Part XV**

**Confrontation**

_~Fanning the Flames: _

_To make something more intense; to make a situation worse~_

_~Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try~_

_~Try by P!nk_

_Best two out of three._ Rodan purred while nuzzling the Queen's cheek with his.

He didn't catch her like he thought he would. One of her advantages for being a small kaiju, she's quick, very hard to grab and flexible, but either way, he had a lot of fun trying to. He spent the last part of the afternoon trying to convince her for another chance. Which she firmly yet playfully deny, but he'd not going to leave till he gets some kind of affection, even if it's just a drop.

_That wasn't part of the deal._ She said, trying to push herself away from him, but he had her trapped in by his wings. Her little claws trying to swipe at his hard texture skin.

He purred again and tried to push her down to the ground with his beak, but she stood her ground and gave him a smirk. He nuzzled her again and gives her a tiny lick on the cheek with the tip of his tongue_. Can I get something for effort? _

_Get a hold of yourself, Rodan._ The Queen said, trying to keep herself from falling over.

_Then I'm not going to leave. _He said, falling on his behind in protest.

She giggled. _Pouting like a hatchling is not going to help your situation. _

He waited and didn't say anything just to annoy her so she huffed and stand on her back legs till she was as tall as he was and gives him a small peck on his cheek. The playfulness subsided and he gently nuzzle her with enough warmth in hopes she would feel how much she means to him. She nuzzle him back which made him hug her tight with his wings. Trying so hard not to burn her with his flames. They can get very intense if he let his emotions run wild. They stayed like that for a minute or two and it brought back that rainy memory of him begging her not to go when she was on his island. She pulled away while trying to hide her reddish blush. _You need to go. _She whispered.

He pushed her down to the floor and stood right above her. He flapped his wings hard sending little tiny flames and ash into the air. They gently fell down on top of her and she giggled from the little show he put on. _Seriously, you need to go. _

He sighs in frustration because every time things start to heat up, something always happens. _Alright…..see me tonight?_

The look in her eyes told him she didn't know how to answer that..

000000

It was the early evening when the King made it to Rodan's island, only to find him absent and he snorted. That idiot better not be hiding from him or worse with the Queen. His snout scrunched up from the thought of them like that and still didn't want to believe it. The Muto was known for lying, but for some reason by the way she was laughing, she was telling the truth. Part of him told him to forget about it and go back home, but he wanted to talk to Rodan. He needed to talk to Rodan. He wanted to kill Rodan...ok...can't think that way because he will do it and he needed to be calm and mature about this.

He decided to take a few laps around the island to calm his killing urges while he waited for the fire demon to return. He was underwater when he saw a flash of orange flying by and waited for Rodan to land on the ground of his home before making his grand entry. The look on the fire demon's face was priceless when he resurfaced and cast a shadow over the bird before taking two large steps on land. Rodan was too stunned to move and the King looked down at him, not saying a word.

_My King….this is a very unexpected._ Rodan said, kneeling for a quick second before standing up straight again.

He fist his claws in a way to control himself from doing something he might regret. He wanted to hurt him, but he needed answers and can't get that from a dead carcass. _Why? Because I would never step foot on this piece of dirt or is it the fact the Queen isn't with me. _

The fire demon shut his beak and sure enough he can smell the Queen's scent on him. He gritted his teeth, that bastard didn't waste any time going over there to see her while he was gone, but he kept his cool. _Can we talk? _

Rodan's head perk up. _Talk? You want to talk? _

_Well, The Queen's been nagging me to patch things up with you and we haven't really talk to each other since….well...damn...since Anguirus died. Unless you count me trying to kill you that one stormy night when you told me you had feelings for the Queen…._

Rodan cleared his throat and the King could see he was making the fire demon uncomfortable. Good, he needed to be. He's been going after something that was strictly off limits. Rodan jumped up into the air and landed on a small ledge of his volcano so he can be more eye level with the King. _Well, you would say weird things when you think you're about to die_. He said, looking away.

_Perhaps_. The King said, looking at the fire demon with a calm, almost creepy stare. The bird was a flyer, of course, so he was more fit, quicker, with better vision and could travel around easier than he can. He's not going to say he felt threatened by him, but he can say the bird had a few things he could offer the Queen if she was single. The staring went on and on till Rodan swallowed and spoke.

_So what do you want to talk about, King._ Rodan asked.

_Well, for starters..._the King leaned down till he was eye to eye with the fire demon..._Are you sleeping with the Queen?_

Rodan's eyes grew wide and a little stunned he would ask that as calmly as he did. Though deep down it was taking everything in his power not to crush the fire demon's skull.

Rodan swallowed, _Why would you ask that, of course not. _

Fucking liar the King thought, but whatever, _Oh, but you're hoping to go that far with her, right? _

Rodan crouch down a bit and spread his wings out as if preparing himself for a quick escape when needed_. I don't like where this is going. _

_I'm not stupid, I know about the gifts…._

_I was...I was just being nice and she didn't complain…_

_She snuck out to go see you and something tells me this wasn't the first time either. And why do I have a feeling this sneaking around thing was YOUR idea? _

Rodan scoffed,_ Fine, yes it was my idea, but you made it impossible for us to hang out with you watching all the time. Again she wasn't complaining about it. In fact, she was having a good time- _

A fist went flying towards Rodan's face, but he ducked and it rammed right into the volcano's wall and the King was glad he missed because he wouldn't hear the end of it from the Queen. No doubt she would never speak to him again if her precious fire demon died by his claws. He pulled his fist away, his palms bleeding from his nails digging into them too hard. Rodan didn't move, he didn't know what to do.

_Of course, she wouldn't complain ...so naive as always. _The King sighed. He lowered his head and felt a little sad from this whole situation. How did it come to this? Was she really that unhappy with him she flew off this is imbecile_. To be honest, that whole head injury incident cause a riff between us. With her still hurting from me treating her so badly and abandoning her instead of asking for her help. It wouldn't be the first time I did this to her.._

_Yeah, she told me about it when she was staying on my island. _Rodan said, twiddling his claws.

He gives him an ugly look since he would have never thought the Queen would share their private things with another kaiju. So he probably knew about him acting strange, ignoring her and hitting her when he was completely out of it at the time till finally, abandoning her on his island like she was nothing_. I see and instead of going home, you showed up and boom it's the perfect storm. She needed a shoulder to lean on and you were there. She told me how much she appreciate you for being there when she needed someone. She told me you have this weird charm she finds adorable and just know how to make everything better. Such a good friend you are as she claims….and no doubt, a lot more fun to be around with instead of a grumpy King with a damaged mind._

_Now, Now, the whole time she was here, she was always talking about you. We didn't think you would vanish as long as you did_. Rodan said, trying to defend himself_. I was just trying to make her feel better. _

_And along the way, you develop feelings for her and now trying to woo her, right? _

_Again, my King, nothing is happening between us_. He said, looking away.

He could smell the guilt off the fire demon and wondered if he should tell him what the Muto said. Why make things worse, especially since he's denying everything else he asked about_. Fine, and nothing is going to happen because this friendship is done. The fact that she's willing to go this far to see you tells me she might be feeling something for you as well and I'm not going to let that go any further. _He should be having this conversation with the Queen, but he knew she will deny it up and down as well and that will lead to them arguing thus making him look like the bad guy again for not trusting her. Which will lead her to be more reckless with the bird. He can't convince her to stop seeing the bird so he has to convince the bird instead.

Rodan chuckled and that made the King growled, _You have no power over that decision. _

_Do you really think I'm going to let the Queen continue this knowing she has some sick infatuation for you. No, those feelings will end the second you are out of the picture. She is still mine and there's no way you and her are going to change that. I want you gone!_

Rodan took a deep breath, _if you want me gone, you're going to have to kill me-_

_Oh, you would like that huh? Have me attack you, so the Queen can fly over here to protect you again from her jealous mate._ He growled, knowing he promise the Queen he wouldn't hurt the bird. Rodan is getting too cocky for his own good. So disrespectful. "_I can't kill you because she'll never forgive me if I did, but for your safety, you need to stop seeing her"_ The King said, as calmly as possible.

Rodan stood there with his head held high, _"I'm staying as long as she wants me to stay and make no mistake….she wants me to stay."_ Then he smiled with a little glint in his eye.

He was trying to size the King up, but the King laughed, _You stupid bird, you need to think this through. I can't kill you, but I would hate for you to one day be flying around, minding your own business then poof you disappeared and never seen again. Accidents happen, you know. _

Rodan's eyes widen,_ I don't think the Queen would like to hear about you threatening me like that. _

He placed his claws firmly on his wings_, And how are you going to tell her with two broken wings? _

The two males stared down at each other the same way they did when they were underwater. _She's going to ask questions if I stop seeing her all of a sudden. _

_She'll get over it. So we have an agreement? _

Rodan's face darkened, but nodded no less_, Yes, my King. _

_You're not kneeling. _The King growled while baring his teeth.

The fire demon hesitated, but eventually jumped down from the volcano's ledge and landed on the ground in front of him. Still angry, he kneel to the King. Finally, he can put this problem behind him and not have to worry about the bird messing things up anymore between him and the Queen.

_Much better…_ The King smirked.

Little did he know the damage was already done and there was nothing he could do to stop the unthinkable from happening….

**Please Review**


	6. Absent Unthinkable Aftermath

**Miss Queen B:**** Good Lord, the reviews are just incredible and very detail. I love every single one of them so again thank you for all the feedback. A few notes before we get started:**

**Note one: I didn't mean to make a beloved character like Mosura so hated. I just wanted to write a good fanfiction. I read so many stories where it was Gojira who would make mistakes so why not tweek it a bit. I also didn't mean to make her look like a w**** or Rodan to look like an A**hole. This story is all about the art of Seduction, temptation and the fickleness of love. Yet, not sorry at the same time since that's literature for you, you love it, you hate it, and you love to hate it. If I can get that kind of reaction out of my readers than I did my job. It's all good to me. **

**Note Two: A warning for younger readers. Not giving anything away, but still have to give a warning no less. oh boy, I really need to stop listening to slow jams when I type. **

**Note Three: I had a very hard time posting this chapter knowing the reactions I might get. I regret nothing! Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Part XVI**

**Absent**

_~Close your eyes, give me your hand._

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming,_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Eternal Flame by The Bangles_

_Alright…__see__ me tonight?_

Still lying on her back on the sandy grounds, the Queen looked up at Rodan's pleading eyes. They were filled with hope, excitement and desire. She shouldn't, because something told her it will lead to all this flirtation, touching and kissing again just like the last time and the time before that. What the hell is wrong with her. Why is she letting this happen? She loves her King, so why is it so hard to push the fire demon away?

_Rodan…_..She started her sentence unsure how to say what she needed to say.

He shook his head_, __D__on't think, just say whatever pops into your mind first. So, see me tonight__?__ I promise you won't be disappointed, _He winked.

Does she even want to know what he meant by that? The moral part of her told her to decline the offer and make him leave again, but the emotional part wanted to see where this is going. To finally admit to herself, she's liking this attention she was getting from Rodan. He was there for her when she needed someone after the King abandoned her again back then. He was charming in his own odd way, always made her laugh and just fun to be around with and-

Oh no.

_Mosura?_

She blushed when she realized he was still standing above her waiting for an answer. She cleared her throat and without even thinking nodded. He smiled and spread his wings out,_ I'll come by later tonight. _He said, before flying up into the air.

She stayed there on the ground and looked up at the hot, cloudless sky and smacked her face with her claw. When she looked at him in the eyes, it made her heart skipped a beat. She realized she was attracted to him and felt a little spark of desire in the mixture as well. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be alone with him after all. She didn't move from her spot for hours, watching the blue sky turned into a mixture of warm colors while trying to figure out some things. She lifted her wings till her King's eyes were staring down at her with those golden colors. Her King would always tell her she had beautiful eyes, but his were so hypnotizing.

She huffed and turned away, _D__on't look at me that way. I know what I am doing is wrong, but…_

She shifted her attention to the eyes again, watching them flutter a bit thanks to the breeze. _I'm not perfec__t,__ I'm allowed to make a mistake once in a while….right? I lost __count how many times you messed up and never hold it against you._

Talking to the eyes were very much like talking to her King. They were never good with words. She sighs, _I don't love him..._It felt like she had to force herself to say it just to make the guilt go away. _I love you. _

She waited for the eye imprints to say it back. Millions beyond millions of years, she wanted to hear her King say it back to her. She told him those three little words more times than she can remember and not once would he say it back. She knows he loves her, but just too prideful or arrogant to say it out loud. He would always respond with: don't say such silly things, or I know you do, or just give her the silent stare.

_I would do anything for you and stuck by you no matter what, why is it so hard to say it!_

She fluttered her wings and made them glow a nice reddish color out of anger and frustration. _Yes, I know I'm changing the subject from the bigger problem here, but I don't know what else to do. I love you my King, but I love having Rodan around. He's such a good friend and...and...he was there for me when you left...you abandoned me instead of letting me help you...he never pushed me away like you did and it felt good to be needed and wanted instead of being ignored__….. _The eyes were still staring at her with such intensity or maybe she was just imagining it. She sighed and tried to keep herself from shedding tears_...I was lonely….he was nice...and when you came back, I didn't think I would miss him that much..._

She raised her claws up to defend herself_, NOT that it gives me the right to blame you, but still…_

She did. Was she really going to meet up with Rodan again even after what happened between them? She frowns and lower her wings closer to her face. She lifted up her claw and trace the outline of one of the eyes and sighs. _I'm sorry…_

She didn't know what to do..

000000

She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she woke up from thunderous steps and water splashing around. She was still lying on the floor and flipped herself over to see her King walking onto the shoreline while dragging a giant blue whale by the tail. With one easy flick of his neck, he tossed the dead mammal close to the grass part of the land so he can shake off the excess water from his body She noticed something different about her King, he had this toothy grin on his face which he would put on when he just defeated an opponent in battle.

_Hey there, that was a fast patrol, I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning._ She asked, trying to hide her nervousness a bit. Did he see the Muto and if so, did she open her big mouth and squealed.

He popped his neck and wiggled his body a bit to loosen up a bit._ Decided to cut it short when I saw this thing swimming by. _

_Is that why you're in a good mood? _She asked. Not that she didn't mind, it just means he doesn't know about her and Rodan and the ruined city.

He stared out at nothing in particular with an "all my troubles are gone" grin._ When you show a weaker creature who's boss around here, it gives you such a winning thrill. _

_I see_. She said, a little off by her King's happy behavior. Not that she was complaining, it was rare to see him in a good mood. Very rare.

His face dropped a bit,_ So what did you do all day while I was gone? _

She was lucky it was dark or else he would have seen her blush._ Um, you know just sunbathing, flew over to some nearby lands for trees._ She said, not wanting to mention the playful flirting and games she was playing with the fire demon.

He stared at her with such intensity, she could feel the burn. He cleared his throat,_ Sounds fun. _

She laughed nervously before looking down at the dirt._ Yeah, too much fun._ She whispered to herself.

She got up from the ground and flew over to him till she was right in his face. Their lips touch, making her wings flutters before nuzzling his large cheek with her head._ You know, I never got my treat of sea critters_. She said, looking at his back plates. Sure enough there were tiny things crawling around between his dark blue spikes.

_We were busy with other things, remember? _He said, with a sly grin. His teeth shine with leftover blood from the whale. He bent down to feast on his catch and the Queen landed on his back to grab a few little treats as well. Looking up at the sky, the stars were coming out and soon or later, the fire demon will return for her for their nightly outing.

000000.

Something strange happened later that night. Rodan didn't show up. He asked her, begged her to see him tonight and he didn't show up to come get her. It was odd, but alright, maybe he changed his mind and thought it was a bad idea. She didn't think much of it until the third night and no sign of the fire demon and started to worry. Where was he? This is the longest time he's been away from her since they started seeing each other again. While she was trying to figure out the fire demon's sudden absent, she also noticed her King was acting strange as well. Not in a bad way, he just seems happier, less stress and oddly, positive.

After seven days, the Queen had a very bad suspicion her King did something to Rodan, but she didn't want to ask due to her own secrets she's been hiding. Surely, she would pick up something if the King did something like that. He is the type who would brag about his killings and winnings and normally shows signs of a fight. Rodan wouldn't be the type who would give up without a fight no matter what. Yet, that would be impossible, Rodan was with her most of the day and her King told her before, he would never go near his island ever again. Still...her King hated him so anything is possible. She sighs as she sat down on the shoreline and stared at the waves hitting her legs. On her left, her King was enjoying the hot summer sun while dozing off a bit. He loves days like these where he didn't have to do anything, but sleep. She was glad his eyes were close because she didn't want him to see how sad she was.

After fourteen days, she started to panic. Part of her was convinced he was dead either by an accident or worse by the claws of her King. Again, she was too afraid to ask since it was a very delicate topic. How could she ask? My King, did you kill my friend behind my back? And he would be like, Why do you care so much? Are you finally going to tell me what happened between you two when you were staying on his island? And she would be like: Ok, you really want to know? Fine, he kissed me, pulled me close to his warm body and touch me all over and stupid me, I touch him back. But luckily, there was a loud thunder that snapped me back to reality and regret every moment of it….I think? And no doubt, before she could finish explaining herself, he would have sent her back to her egg by then. That little scenario replay over and over again in her mind and decided not to ask.

After twenty days, her King was in pain. She could tell by the way he was scraping his body on any rough texture he can find to get rid of that painful itch on his back. Every couple of years, he would experience a very painful growth spurt. His last one happened after fighting an Alpha Muto who cause all his plates to shatter and never experince anything so fucking painful in his life. And sure enough, while examining his back she spotted five new plates piercing through his skin. He said his bones were hurting and some of his teeth fell out for the newer, much sharper ones to grow in. He didn't mind the growth since it makes him more powerful to defeat, it was just the pain he couldn't stand.

_You need rest_. She said, trying to land on his head since his back was so tender.

He backed away quickly, _Don't come near me, everything just hurts._ He hissed.

_The process will be easier if you just sleep till the whole thing is over. _She explained.

He gave her a sour look, _Don't treat me like a hatchling. _

_I'm just stating a fact plus a few days of sleep will do you good anyway._ She said.

He didn't look so sure about sleeping for a few days and she didn't know why he was fighting it. Any opportunity for a nap he would take it in a heartbeat. It was as if he didn't want to have her out of his site even if it means going through this pain. She could sense his fear and concern and irritation through their connection. She gives him her best pleading eyes and he finally caved in. Minutes later, he was curled up in a tight ball in their cave with her right next to him. She can see his eyes getting heavier by the second, but still, he fought to keep them open.

_Relax, my King. You will feel much better after sleeping for a few days. _She said, with a soft smile. _Would you like a song? _

He grumbled and pulled her closer to him with his tail. His way of saying yes without sounding too cheesy about it. She giggled and started to hum one of her soft, calm melodies and hear it echoed off the cave's wall. She remember singing them to Rodan whenever he was in a bad mood to help him lighten up a bit. After a few minutes, her King finally shut his eyes and went into a deep sleep. He was so deep and relax in his slumber, his wavelength between them was thin and almost unnoticeable. Calm and tired herself, she fell asleep not too long afterwards.

0000

Her King has been asleep for two day now, but she was getting restless. It was another warm late evening and with her King resting, it just left her nothing to do, but think. And of course, her thoughts return to the cocky fire demon. Where was he? It's been weeks and he still hasn't shown his face. Did something bad happen to him? If so, was her King the reason? She turned her attention to the sleeping King next to her. Her King is possessive that for sure, but he would never kill someone over jealousy, would he?

She closed her eyes and she could feel those hot claws twirling her antennas before tracing the lines and patterns of her wings. She let out a small sign before shifting over to her side for a more comfortable position. She was thinking too much again and tried to go back to sleep, but the second she closed her eyes, his face pops up. His sly grin, the warmth she felt when he pressed his body against her and the way he-

She let out a frustrated groan and got up from her lying position and pondered her next move. Her King was asleep and no doubt will be for another day or so and she's not going to rest until she finds out what happened to Rodan so….

(No, bad idea) Her mind thought.

(But he's your friend and you want to make sure he's alright.)

She looked at her King again who was still fast asleep then over at the entry of their cave. Biting her tongue knowing this was not a good idea, she slowly crawled over to the front entrance like she did so many times before. She looked back at her King one last time. (I'm just checking up on him, nothing else) She thought before extending her wings out and flew up into the air.

Unknowing to her, so distracted by the fire demon, she didn't realize her King could sense her emotional roller coaster through their connection and waited for her to leave before opening his eyes. He lifted up his head and let out a small snort of distress, anger and fear. He knew where she was going and he's going to wait for her when she gets back. He can't wait to hear her explanation for this one.

**Part XVII**

**Unthinkable**

_~Moment of honesty_

_Someones gotta take the lead tonight_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now.~_

_Unthinkable by Alicia Keys_

It was night time when she finally made it to Rodan's island and she was tired. She flew all the way over there at a fast pace fearing the worse just like the last time. She expected to find a damaged land and a dead body lying on the ground, but instead she found him sleeping comfortably in his volcano nest. The lava made him glow and she can smell the smoky aroma around him. His wings were covering him like a warm cocoon where only his horns were sticking out. She giggled quietly to herself and was happy to see him alive and well, but she still needed to know why he stopped coming around. With that thought, she tapped his wing with her long claw.

_Rodan..._She whispered_….Wake up._

She heard him groan and unfolded his wings to see her staring at him with her big blue eyes. He screeched from her sudden appearance and fell backwards off his volcano again. He tumbled down the steep rock and landed hard on his neck and shoulders on the ground. With his vision blurry and groggy from his sudden awaken, he laid there trying to collect his thoughts.

_Rodan?_

He turned to his left to see the Queen landing on the ground right next to him and he freaked. He got up fast and back away from her leaving her rather confused. _What are you doing here?!_ He asked.

She tilted her head a bit,_ What are you talking about? I haven't seen you in weeks and I was worried_. It made sense for her to worry since she lost count how many times her King would disappear and be gone for weeks or months at a time. It left her with this constant fear that one day the one she loves would leave and not come back.

He walked pass her to examine the calm ocean and when he didn't see blue glowing plates in the water, he relaxed his shoulders._ He doesn't know you're here? _

The Queen lower her head,_ No….he was asleep when I left. I thought something happened to you when you didn't show up the other day. _

Rodan stared at her for a moment, downloading her features of her face and form. It felt like forever since he last saw her and just needed to memorize her again in his head. Her eyes were glowing due to it being night and so was her wings giving her body a nice soft blue hue. She cleared her throat_, Rodan, what's wrong? Why did you stop coming around? _

He looked away and stared at the ground not sure what to say. _Don't get mad…_

Confused, she nodded, _I won't now talk to me. _

He bite his tongue and after inhaling through his nose he spoke._ That day after I left your island to come back home…..your King was waiting for me._

Her eyes slowly bulged out of her sockets and she felt a very cold chill running down her body. _What?_

_Yeah, he wanted to talk…_

She forced herself to put on a very tiny smile and try to stay positive, _Oh...well, I always told him it would be nice to patch things up with you so there won't be so ten-_

_My Queen, even you know that's a load of crap!_

She bowed her head, _I know, one can dream…...so what did you two talk about? _

He sighed and scratch the back of his head, not sure how to put what he needed to say in words. _He asked me if we were...if we have...you know...mated? _

The Queen blushed so hard and red even her wings changed into the warm color hue to match. It made Rodan back a few steps away. She gripped her head with her claws, No wonder he's been acting strange, he knows...he knows what's been going on. She growled, the first time Rodan ever heard her growl like that, and covered her face with her claws._ What am I going to do, how can I explain myself to him? _

Rodan didn't like how she was reacting to this situation. She was frustrated and her wings were glowing so bright, the red color was turning nearly white. _Please, don't panic my Queen, I don't think he knows the whole truth. _

She looked up at him, her fur matted from rubbing it too much with her claws. _What do you mean? _

_The reason I haven't been coming around was because he told me not to anymore and I take it he didn't tell you anything about it from your reaction? _

She didn't like how calm Rodan was sounding. No, calm wouldn't be the word for it, he looked tired, miserable and a little disappointed._ He told you not to come around anymore? Why?_

_Well, after I told him there was nothing going on, he didn't believe me. He thought you were developing feelings for me and he wanted to put a stop to it. I guess he knew you wouldn't back down from seeing me so he threatened me instead. _

The glow in her wings dimmed down a bit and she took a deep breath to ease her mind. She had to keep herself calm no matter how awful things were going_. I'm sorry he threatened you, do I even want to know what his threat was? _

_Maybe it's best you don't._ Rodan said, shifting his eyes back to the ocean just to make sure it was only the two of them. He doubt the King would be nearby since he wouldn't let Queen taught him into coming out here late at night, but he just wanted to make sure.

The Queen sat down right next to him and they both stared out at the large endless ocean and the starry sky for a moment. She looked up at him and could tell he was in deep thought like she was. She nearly flinch when those bright yellow eyes shifted their gaze to her, but there was no smile with it like he normally would do. Her antennas drooped down a bit, _If he's feeling threatened by you, then I think we need to end this before someone gets hurt. I should've known better than to think he would accept this friendship. _

Something in Rodan's head broke from her words. _You can't be serious…_

Her head perk up,_ Huh? _She asked. He took a step back, little flames from his wings flicker in the air before fading into black soot. Why did he look so upset all of a sudden?

_I think you and I both know our friendship surpassed that a long time ago…._

She knows where he was going with this, _Please don't do this…_

_Why not? The King has it in his head you are feeling something for me...so well?_

_Well what? S_he asked, looking away from him.

_Don't act this way, don't act so naive. Don't think hiding it from me is going to spare my feelings, it will only hurt more. The King told me he would break both of my wings if I ever go near you again, but you playing dumb about this would hurt more than that. _He said, looking right into her eyes.

His staring scared her so she walked passed him and headed for the shoreline. _I need to go. I just came here to make sure you were alright, but I need to get back and fix things between me and my King._

Rodan wanted to shake her for walking away like that. He turned around, _My Queen, you know I have feelings for you…_

She stopped dead in her tracks by his words, her wings falling to the floor while her antennas perk up as high as they can. No, no, please don't say things like that, she thought. Once it's out there's no turning back. She just stood there with her back still facing him, not saying a word.

_Please don't say you don't feel anything for me or else you wouldn't allow me to touch you the way I do…._

_Stop, Rodan, I'm not going to admit to something that's not true. _

_Don't give me that, we've been flirting and caressing each other for a while now. You were the one who made the first move. If I wasn't so important then why are you here?_

_I was just making sure you were alright, that's what friends do-_

_Bullshit! _Rodan screeched, not caring he was cursing at the elegant Queen. No, she was not the Queen right now, she was Mosura to him and once again, being a brat by playing stupid. That's fine, he did that multiple times throughout his life, but this is different, his feelings were on the line and he lost her once when the dumb brute came back and now that he has her back in his life, he's not going to mess up this second chance. _Why is it so hard for you say you were missing me and have feelings for me?_

She started to shake. Shaking from anger, stress and guilt she's been enduring for the past few months. She turned around to face him, her fur on her face was puffed up and red while her red wings fluttered fast and hard. With all her powers, she blocked her connection for total privacy. _FINE! You want the truth, yes, I do like you, alright! Are you happy now! _

Taken aback by her sudden outburst it was hard to be happy from her confession. _Why are you so angry about this?_

She flew right into his face with a sneer and watery eyes, _You just don't get it, Rodan! I love my King and shouldn't be feeling this way, no matter how nice it's been being around you! I'm angry at HIM for doing this, as petty as it sounds, I blame him for this mess!_

He'd seen this look before when he would stare at his reflection in the water. The anger towards to King. He understood what she was trying to say. He was angry at the King for leaving her on his island. He ran away and while she was waiting for him, Rodan got to know her a bit more, a friendship sparked and he fell in love with her and just when things were going well, all hell broke loose, the dumbass came back and took her away as if nothing happened. As if disappearing for two months wasn't such a big deal to him. Not caring how much it hurt the Queen.

_For months, I had to watch him suffer from some weird spell the False King gave him because he didn't want my help. He pushed away like he always does, no matter how much I begged him to let me in. I couldn't stand the silence, he wouldn't come near me or talk to me for days and days. I couldn't sleep because of him thrashing around from those nightmares and even after he struck me with his own claws I still stay because that's what I'm supposed to do! _

She was heaving, the light in her wings were flickering like crazy and the tears were coming now. Rodan didn't know what to do or even try to comfort her. He was afraid she might pull away from him.

_And what do I get in return, he, he, he left me. Just like that. He broke our connection and I never felt so alone. Then you showed up and I should've gone home like he told me too, but I couldn't stand waiting for him in a quiet empty nest. _She huffed and stared down at the sand, not wanting to look at him. _You were so nice, timid and clumsy, but nice no less. I had fun, everything was so easy and free with you. I was enjoying the attention too much and...the affection. When my King came back, he didn't even apologize for his disappearance, like it was normal for me to forgive and forget while he accused me of doing "things" with you while he was gone. After everything that happened between us, it was hard for me not to miss it. Not to miss you and he told me it was a bad idea to continue our friendship, but I thought I could handle it. Clearly, my King knew I would fail at that as well. _

It wasn't supposed to happen, they were not meant to cross paths like they just did. Rodan knew that, she knew that and the only one who didn't know that was the King. But what's done is done and now here they are conflicted and on some emotional storm so high and powerful it would put the False King's to shame. The Queen let out a small sigh, she felt like she just lifted a ton of weight off her shoulders, but it didn't ease the tension and it was getting worse due to Rodan not saying anything.

He lifted his head up high where he can see the stars in the sky and so badly wanted to scream. He snorted and looked down at her, _You're acting like having feelings for me is so shameful. _

Her head shot up to look at him in disbelief._ Rodan, please…_

_Look, I know I'm no great King. I don't have much to offer-_

She could read him like clear water, he wanted her to leave the great King. Is he insane? _And I have NOTHING to offer, I'm taken!_ She snapped.

_YET, YOU'RE HERE WITH ME!_ He snapped back, towering her with his wings spread out. Fire flared out from the tip of his wings which quickly burnt out after touching the sand.

Blushing from his words and irritation, she turned around_, You're right, I need to be home, not here!_

_Fine, leave me in the dust, it wouldn't be the first time. _He hissed. He was frustrated as well and didn't know if he should blame her, him or the King for such torment. He should've let the King drown him, it was a lot easier than dealing with her crap. She is so fucking fickle.

Her eyes started to water again and she flew up into the air while telling herself not to look back. She needed to go home and beg at her King's feet for forgiveness and again, don't look back. Whatever you do, do look back. She thought. She didn't want to see his hurt face, it's not his fault for having feelings for her. Her flying started to slow down and she clenched her mouth shut. Don't look back. Don't look back.

She stopped in midair, her wings flapping just enough to keep her in the air and let out a small sigh. She hated leaving Rodan on bad terms and this one was the worst, even more so than him attacking her during the final battle with the False King. Although she was high enough in the sky, when she looked back she could see him staring at her the entire time. A mixture of regret, irritation and desire was written across his face. It happened so quickly, she didn't have time to react. He spread out his wings and jumped up into the air. A second later, he was right in front of her with his wings spread out in all his fire glory and glow with neither one of them saying a word. Another second later, she was gently pushed and they both fell back to his island's ground.

0000000

~_Why give up before we try?_

_Feel the lows before the highs._

_Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)_

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me.~_

_Unthinkable by Alicia Keys_

After a tumbling landing and crashing into the already damaged trees, the Queen found herself on her back again with him standing above her with his wings spread out. The intensity he felt made his wings flare up, releasing bright orange flames that spread all around them thanks to the trees. She quickly lifted her wings up, but it was too late, a few flicks of embers started to burn lazily on the tips. Her heart was pounding and she was scared stiff. _Rodan?..._

He didn't say anything, she could see the fire dancing in his daze looking eyes. Arching his back as high as he can due to her small size, he lowered himself down to her while wrapping his wings around them just like the last couple of times. She was starting to get used to this type of surrounding. Everything hot, bright and orange with dry air.

_Rodan?... _She called out to him again only to have her furry cheeks nuzzle by his beak. His tongue was out and once again, she melted to the burning sensation as it touch her neck and he glide it up to her mouth. He let out a small purr and pressed his forehead into her fur on her chest. He missed the feeling of her soft fur against his warm skin and the sweet taste of her mouth. He brought his beak up and clamped down on her antennas resulting her to twitch underneath him and gives them a playful tug.

She called out his name again, but he didn't want to answer. He knew if they started talking again it would ruin the mood. She was so tense, he could tell by the way she had her limbs pressed tightly against her body in a way to make sure not to touch back. Damn, all he wanted her to do was feel. She was known to be kind hearted and full of passion so why can't she do that with him? He nuzzled her again before going down to nip at her neck which made her whisper a soft moan. Every sound coming out of her made him quiver with desire. He missed her so much and wanted her just as badly as he did the first time he kissed her. She placed her claws on his shoulders and tried to push him back a bit. It did nothing, but make him give her another burning kiss.

_Rodan….?_

His back started to hurt from arching it up so high, but he ignored it and pressed his forehead against hers. (Don't talk, just feel) He thought, knowing she can read his mind.

_I can't..._She said, in a tight tone.

He licked her neck again, trying so hard not to sink his teeth in that soft delicate skin. He wanted to mark her, taste her blood and lick the wound, but couldn't because it was already been done by the King._ I want you…._He said in a harsh whisper.

She blushed and blushed hard and red._ My King…._

He's not here or else he wouldn't be doing this. He couldn't handle it anymore and let his whole body fall completely on top of her while making sure not to squish her. He had to keep reminding him how small and delicate she is. She let out a small gasp and buried her face into his chest. The Queen felt so lost and weak from his touch. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She repeated to herself and nearly lost her voice when he pressed the lower half of his body against hers and felt It out and exposed. No, he can't, she can't, they shouldn't. It didn't stop him from slowly rubbing himself against her, making her skin burn.

She heard him growled as if he was fighting the difference between right and wrong in his mind and he slammed his head into the hard ground above her. His claws dug deep into the dirt and he raised his hips up abit. He was shaking. For a moment she thought he was having second thoughts and stop.

_Rodan, we-_

His face tightened and grind his head harder into the dirt. He took a deep breath and confessed...

_I love you, my Queen..._

He thrust forward, connecting to her as one while her mind fizzle out of reality. She felt like she was on fire and let the flames engulf her….

**Part XVIII**

**Aftermath**

_~Please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart~_

_Mercy by Shawn Mendes_

When she didn't come home last night or in the morning, he knew...he just knew. Sensing the betrayal from the only kaiju he ever trusted, the cave started to feel small around him so he left in a daze confused fog and went for a swim. He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed to leave to clear his thoughts and pondered what to do next. After a few hours of swimming while trying to come up with a plan to handle this, he resurface near some familiar land and just sat there staring at nothing in particular feeling empty inside.

What was shocking to him was that he didn't feel mad, he didn't feel that burning rage to go over there and vaporize the bird into ash like he did with the False King...he felt hollow. Hurt. Confused. Disgusted and bewildered. He wanted to go over there and confront them, but didn't want to see them in an awkward position that will forever burn in his mind. For once, he didn't know what to do.

_Dear King, are you alright?_

His eyes shifted to the voice behind him and suddenly remembered why this land look so familiar. He slowly turned his head to see Scylla, resting in her nest half a mile away, looking rather uncomfortable by his presence. One of her tentacles shot up into the air and grab a small bird that was flying by for a morning snack. He didn't say anything as he shifted his body a bit so he can face her. He stared down at the ground which was dug up and molded for her nesting home.

Feeling the awkwardness, the squid-like Kauji spoke again,_ You've been sitting here for hours not moving or saying a word. Are you waiting for the Queen to find you? _

The word Queen snapped him out of his depressing haze and he growled, _Does she really think I'm that stupid! That I wouldn't figure it out!_

Eyes wide and backing down from the sudden outburst, Scylla examine her King a bit. He was breathing hard and fast through his nose and his plates were glowing off and on. His gills were even flaring up from the sudden anger and tension he was feeling. She cleared her throat, _Are you ok?_ She asked, very quietly, fearing the worst by his behavior.

_No, I'm not, I'm just in a lot of pain right now. Going through a bad growth spurt, I just found out my Queen has been F(beep)ing around with that fire demon...you know the usual…_

She nearly spat out her snack,_ Wait...what? _

_You heard me!_ The King shouted. He didn't mean to take it out of her. He actually tolerated her since she gets along well with the Queen.

_I'm lost here, did you just say the Queen's been fooling around with-_

_Do NOT say his name! _He said, looking away.

Her tentacles curled up in a way to shut her mouth. How in the world did she end up dealing with this, but now she was curious_. I apologize dear King, but what you are saying is not making any sense. The Queen is well...the Queen. Why would you believe she was doing something foolish with….the fire demon of all Kaijus. That's just too outrageous to believe. _

She wanted to laugh, but by the way the King was looking, this was no laughing matter. His staring said it all and she was more surprised than shocked…._Wow...Mosura, what in the world…, but wait, I thought he wasn't allowed to go near her after what happened during the Fasle King's invasion. _

He lowered his head, feeling the guilt of knowing he caused this calamity to happen. He knew it and he knows Mosura knew it as well. _I abandoned her…._

Scylla scoffed and rolled her eyes, _Figures..._Only to flinched from her King's glare._ What? It wouldn't be the first time, but what does that have to do with Ro...I mean...you know._

He shook his head, he felt so vulnerable for allowing her to hear about his problems. Maybe his subconscious mind made he come by here for female advice since he couldn't ask his Queen. Maybe he can understand what the hell is going on in the Queen's mind in a female's point of view. They're so emotional compared to males. What he really wanted to know if this thing between those two was just plain f(Beep)ing or done out of love.

_Something was going on with my head. I was so paranoid and in pain and I pushed her away when she tried to help. We went by his island to make sure he wasn't causing any troubled and I told her not to come with me, but she followed me anyway and I left her there. I just needed to get away so I ran._

Scylla let out a harsh huff,_ Dear King, you should've known better. You know how she gets when you leave just like that. How long were you gone?_

_Months…._

_Of course…._She said, shaking her head.

_I don't get it. She was supposed to go home and wait for me. She always goes home and waits for my return, that's why I didn't feel bad about breaking our connection because she would always go home and wait. _

Now she was putting the pieces together,_ But she cross paths with Rodan, didn't she?_

He kept shaking his head, not wanting to believe how a simple decision could cause so much destruction. _They...spark up a friendship….she stayed on that island doing Kaiju knows what with him. I confronted him and he told me he fell in love with her. I tried to kill him, but she begged me to spare his life. That bird was supposed to die. I should've killed him if I knew all this was going to happen. She knew I hated him so she started sneaking out at night to see him. His feelings for her were getting out of control and all that time together, I think she fell for him as well. _

Saying all that made him weak and cold and he had to lie down so he wouldn't faint. He was already tired due to the pain of his aching bones and muscle, but this...this was a whole new level of pain he never experienced before in his life. They've been together since forever and he knows he wasn't the easiest mate to endure, but she loved him anyway.

_Dear King, can I say something if you promise not to get mad?_ Scylla asked, getting herself up from her nest and stood next to her lying King's body. She didn't wait for him to answer and continue,_ Dear King, even the most loyal creatures like the Queen would get fed up after a while. You ditching her constantly like that, I'm surprised she stayed with you for this long. I take it when you came back and the dust settled, you didn't even apologize or ask for forgiveness? _

He turned his head away from her and growled. _She's not the victim here!_

_I'm not saying she is and I'm not defending her either for her actions. But you hurt her, very badly from what you told me and when you put someone that vulnerable and lonely on an island with a male kaiju who's been shunned and exiled...well, there you go, they formed a bond. A strong one. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you like this nor Rodan to fall for her, but it happened and what's done is done. _

_You're not helping..._He groaned.

_What I'm trying to say next time don't take her for granted or assume she's going to take your crap all the time. I'm sorry, but sadly, another male showed her something she wasn't getting from you and grew attached to it. Rodan had a mate a long time ago so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew a thing or two about showing a female how special they are. _

Now he was embarrassed, Ok, so he wasn't the romantic type and got too comfortable with Mosura to always forgiving him when he takes her for granted, but that's no excuse for what she is doing._ Again, not helping. _He said, getting up from the ground. He felt a slight twitch in his head and could feel his Queen again. So many emotions were running through her mind and she's panicking.

_Where are you going? _She asked.

_Home, I can feel her heading home and she better have a good explanation for all this. _

_Dear King, can I give you some advice..._She said, taking a few steps back to avoid getting hit by his tail when he turned his direction to the ocean. He stopped and waited for her to speak, but didn't want to look at her.

_When you confront her, be civil, listen and try to control yourself from doing something you might regret. I know she loves you very much and as much as you don't want to admit it, but you need her just as much as she needs you. I don't think you or her could have lived as long as you two have without each other. She won't leave you, Dear King so you are going to have to forgive her for mistakes. _

_Why should I?_ He snapped.

_Everyone makes mistakes including her, plus all the times she forgave you and gave you second chances, she deserves one as well. _

He looked back at Scylla and didn't say anything before heading back into the ocean and headed home.

000000

The sound of waves crashing against the shoreline was the first thing she heard when she started to wake up. The second thing she noticed was something wrong with the body she was lying down on. She wasn't secured between thick sharp plates or feel the smooth glossy texture of scales. Instead, warm rock-like skin with the smell of smoke and ash invading her nose. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself moving up and down due to the kaiju below her breathing with a giant reddish wing covering her body like a giant leaf. She tried to move, but wince in pain so she stayed put and allowed the events of last night flood back into her mind.

(I want you)

Her head shot up and she realize she was lying on top of Rodan's chest and the fact she slept through the night here with him instead of leaving. She turned till she was lying flat on her stomach and lean forward to see Rodan still asleep….with a rather glee looking smile on his beak. She blushed when she remember what happened that night. They mated...well, she couldn't call it that since she was already marked so was it just plain sex?

(I love you, my Queen)

No, he put in way too much emotions in the act and was very gentle for it not to mean anything. She frowned, she finally heard those three words and it came out of the wrong male at the worst possible time. What a cold irony. The large wing loosen its grip on her a bit and slid down to reveal her lower half covered in black soot and slightly burned fur. Parts of her wings were also burn from Rodan's fire as well as their surroundings. Boy, he really let himself go last night all the way till the end she remembered and blushed even more if that was even possible.

That night when the act was done, he let out a painful cry while fire flared out from the tips of his wings. There were even a few little embers escaping his nose when he tried to control his breathing. She was too busy holding on to him and try not to focus on anything, but what was in front of her, which happened to be his chest. The sensation she was feeling was hot and shamefully good. He was breathing hard, quivering from the last bit of pleasure he was feeling and she could hear his heart beating fast and loud. Neither one of them said anything, hell, what could they say? He licked the top of her head as gently as he could before pulling out and collapsing right next to her. She wanted to move, but her whole body hurt and felt like jelly. Instead, he tucked his wing underneath her and scooped her up from the floor and place her softly on top of his chest. She was too tired and hearing his heart beating was quite relaxing once it started to slow down back to normal. His large wing wrapped themselves around her for a tight, snuggling grip. She had a feeling he wanted to make sure she didn't leave after what they just did.

He licked the top of her head again before whispering_…..My Mosura…_.then all went quiet and he was out like a light.

She needed to get home, because no doubt the King will be waking up soon and she needed to be there. As softly as she can, she nudge the wing off a bit with her head and quietly crawled off of him while holding back the hissing sounds due to her sore body. She stared at the sleeping fire demon with a sad face. It was a mistake no matter how much she enjoyed it, and it hurt her knowing how much it was going to hurt him. He was sleeping so peacefully, the way her King did when everything was right in the world and she sighs. She leaned down and gave him a soft (last) kiss on his cheek before heading over to the shoreline. When she made sure he was still sleeping, she spread out her wings and flew up into the air and headed home. She took the barrier down in her mind and could feel her King's still mellow out connection and assumed he was still asleep.

When she made it home it was high noon and the sun was already unbearable. She entered the cave only to find him missing and her jaw dropped. How long has he been awake and gone? She took a few steps back and started to panic. Does he knows she was gone all night? Was he looking for her? She exited the cave again only to stop when a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see her King staring down at her with a hard face.

With blue sparks coming out of his nose, he growled two words.

_Start talking…._

**MQB:...please Review...**


	7. Weakness Life Healing

**Miss Queen B:**** Um...is it Ok to come out of hiding now...? Hello my lovely readers, it's good to be back and I have to say wow...just wow...I read the reviews (all 101 of them, the most I ever got on one chapter out of all my stories) You guys laugh, cried, hated, loved, picked sides, sent them to your friends and showed a lot of ****support for this story it's hard to describe how I feel about it. Thank you so much, it's nice to hear that I'm doing a great job with my writing. **

**Note One: I had a few people sending my story out of their friends or wanted to put them on their twitter account and that's fine. I'm flattered and would love to see more people read this. I even had someone said they were inspired to draw some fanart. yay!**

**Note two: I'm quite shock that a few were requesting a M rated version of one particular part in the last chapter (^_^') and I thought about it, I really did, but might save it for another story. I wanted to focus more on the feelings instead of the smut. **

**Note three: Sorry for the late update, I kind of lost my vibe a bit due to some backlash, not that it would really bother me since you have to take the good with the bad, but to be accused of something was a big shock. If I offended anyone, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry for that. **

**Note Four: I'm glad people like Scylla in the story, my daughter asked me to put her in there somehow since that was one of her favorite Titans. She's a third generation Godzilla fan (after me and my dad) (loves King Ghidorah the most, then Scylla and Mothra) Plus, I needed a character to act like a referee of some sort. **

**Last Note: Alright, this last chapter was the hardest one I had to type up and I hope I didn't disappoint because I lost a lot of sleep over how I'm going to end this. I tried my best. here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part XIX**

**Weakness**

_~I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes_

_And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you~_

_Forgive Me by Evanescence_

_Start talking… _

He waited, waited for something to come out of her mouth, but she sat there in the sand and wouldn't even look at him. He was breathing hard as he examined every detail of her features. Black soot dusted her body and she had patches of burnt fur around her lower half. The outline of her wings were charred with a few tiny holes in it, but what caught his attention the most was her scent. She, once again, reeked of the bird in the worse shape and form. Not just of smoke and ash, but leftovers of a mating ritual. She didn't...she wouldn't have…she wouldn't let the bird go to places on her only he was allowed to touch? It had to be a misunderstanding.

He took a large step towards her, but she didn't flinch or even look up from the ground. He knows that look and posture. She was caught and now she will take whatever punishment he has for her with dignity. His tail snaked over to her and wrapped itself around her tiny waist and pulled her up till she was eye level with him. The sad face wasn't going to work this time and he has all day and night for her to talk so he waited. Again, she didn't say anything, but stare down at the ground. Their connection felt cold and thin, ready to be cut by the way they were feeling towards each other. He growled.

_If you don't start talking right now, I'll get it out of that nasty bird instead._ He threatened.

She finally looked at him with teary eyes,_ I'm sorry, my King. _

He let her go and she dropped to the floor with a thud. She didn't even try to fly or slow down her fall. He tried to control his temper, remembering Scylla telling him to be civil, but fuck being civil, he was pissed off. _You're sorry! Is that all you have to say to defend yourself! You're sorry?! How long has this been going on, Mosura!_

She started to blush and bow her head again, in shame. _A while…._

He flexed his fingers and suddenly, could feel the heaviness of his back plates and the pain of the new ones coming out and his aching bones. _Do you really take me as some sort of fool! That I wouldn't figure it out there was something going on between you two! I know he was bringing you gifts. I know you've been sneaking out at night to see him. You were fucking saying his name in your sleep! Should I go on?!_

His voice made her flinch, but she still wouldn't look at him. _I would never take you as a fool, my King…_

_Then give me an explanation, Mosura! What did I do to make you behave this way! _He shouted, taking a few more steps towards her. She made the wise decision to fly up and back away from him.

_I didn't mean to hurt you, it just happened… _She said in a low tone. He was still coming closer, so she continued to fly back till her back hit the wall of the mountain. He towered her so there was no place for her to escape if she wanted to.

_It just happened?! What do you mean it just happened?_ He asked, bewildered.

_I don't know, he just wanted to spend time with me without you so we started seeing each other at night just to talk and fly around to places and….I didn't mean to….we just...sort of…got close. I started loving the attention and being around him. It was just playful flirting and next thing I knew he was getting really affectionate and I couldn't help...but return it. _

He shook his head, not even sure how to react to that, _So when the Muto saw you that one night, he was there with you, right? _

After a few seconds, she nodded slowly, _I take it you had a talk with her.._

_Yes, and she told me she spotted you two fooling around. I didn't want to believe it, but when she laughed at my face about it, I knew she was telling me the truth. How many times were you fooling around with him? HIM, of all Kaijus! Seriously, Mosura, if you're going to make a mockery out of me at least pick a better suitor. This….this is insulting!_

She blushed,_ A few times, I swear I wanted it to stop after we got caught, but I couldn't. I realize I grew very fond of him..._

His eyes started to twitch and tried very hard not to picture his Queen pinned to a wall or under the Fire demon. That hellish nightmare he had way back then came into mind when the False King made him watch Rodan caressing her with this big "fuck you" grin on his beak. He shook his head when he heard his Queen sniffled.

_You went to him last night, didn't you? _

_I was worried because I haven't seen him in weeks and I found out you threaten him to stay away._ She glared. Here we go, he thought, she was trying to turn it around on him.

He growled and slammed his left hand into the wall next to her head, _No! You are not allowed to be mad at me! I did what I had to do because I knew you were feeling something for him. And like a failure, he couldn't even do that right and push you away!_

She frowns and whispered_….I don't love him, my King- _

_Stop lying! You reek of him...AGAIN! But this time it's must worse-_

_I don't love him-_

_Then why did you fly over there to see him! I saw you leave and you were gone all night! Look at yourself!_ He roared. He gripped the rock wall with his claws, breaking off small boulders in the process. It took everything not to strike her, to make her feel this pain and humiliation she caused. He could kill her, it wouldn't be that hard because knowing her and the guilt he was feeling buzzing in her mind, she would let him. But he couldn't, this is Mosura and he shouldn't have those ugly thoughts in his mind. Yet, right now, he didn't even know her anymore. The Mosura he knew wouldn't stray with another male.

He lowered his head because he didn't want to see her face. _Don't tell me Mosura, please don't tell me you and him..._The evidence was all there, but he still couldn't believe his Queen...his Mosura...that only one he ever allowed to see him inside and out would...

Finally the tears started to spill and she flew to his face to press her forehead against his snout while cupping his cheeks with her long claws_. My King, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Never like this, never. You have to believe me!_

He snorted which pushed her away but she stayed afloat. _Believe you!? I trusted you! I told you it was a bad idea to bring him back into your life and what did you say to me: Trust me. I just want to see my friend. I may not trust him, but as long as I trusted you, that should matter! _

_My King…_

_Is that why you wanted him back in your life...is that why you begged me to spare him from death so you can (beep) around with him behind my back!_

_No, it was never like that, I swear, I only saw him as a friend-_

_Liar! _He took a few steps towards her causing her to fly back a bit. Her claws were out as a way to defend herself and to make sure there was a little space between them. _You've been lying to me about everything to protect him so don't tell me you only saw him as a companion. _

_It was a mistake, a moment a weakness on my part and I regret it the second I woke this morning. He told me he loves me-_

He turned around because he couldn't bear looking at her or handle the smell anymore. _Spare me the details. _

_Please, don't walk away!_ She cried,_ I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I told him I couldn't see him anymore because he told me you knew and how he felt about me and-_ She flew to block his path so he wouldn't leave and nuzzled his face in a begging and pleading sort of way. Her cheeks were soaked in tears at this point and the King didn't want to hear the details_. -We started to fight and one thing lead to another, but it was still a mistake, a very bad mistake,-_

_I don't want to hear it! _He snapped, trying to pull away from her. His plates started to light up as his patience grew thin.

_I don't love him! I love you, please, tell me what I need to do to make this right? I beg you for your forgiveness! _She sobbed.

The light on her wings were flickering colors and her antennas were twitching wildly and because of that he was feeling the pinches and tugs of her emotions in his mind. The pain was making his eyes hurt and for a few moments his hearing went out and all the King could hear was a loud high pitched sound. He can still see her talking though it landed on deaf ears. He felt like his chest wanted to cave in from this hurt. It was just as bad as he thought, not only she did the deed, but there were feelings involved. He thought his Queen just had some sort of crush, but to actually feel something more was just...was just…

His hearing came back just in time to hear this come out of her lying, unfaithful mouth. _Why did you leave! None of this would have happened if you didn't run away._

He lost it. He grabbed her, nearly piercing flesh and shoved her away, _You're blaming me for this! Are you fucking serious! I ran off and the best thing for you to do was lie on your back and let that filthy bird have his way with you!_

Her eyes bulge from the harsh insult, but took it no less. She had no leg to stand on right now. She turned bright red, _If you had accepted my help instead leaving, we would've been fine and home. But NO, you pushed me away like always, do you have any idea how hard it was to wait for you not knowing if you were alive or not! I didn't want it to happen, but he was there for me!_

_You have no right to blame me, you're the one who kept going back to him even after I returned! If I'm so damn horrible to be with then why don't you just leave!_ He spat. He didn't mean it, he really didn't mean it, but he was so angry. No doubt Scylla would have slapped him for saying it out of rage since being civil died a long time ago.

She nearly lost her balance from his request, _You can't be serious? My King, I love you….I need you. We need each other. _

She was crying again and dammit, he hated seeing her cry even though she was the one who started all this mess. He blamed her for not listening to him, thinking having the stupid bird around was a good idea. She lowered her head and once again pressed her forehead against his large snout_. Please, don't make me leave, I'm sorry. I'm truly am, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please, my love, my Alpha, my King? Don't make me leave._

His head was hurting from her emotional storm she was brewing in his mind. With that, sore muscles and a tender back, he felt old for the first time in centuries. He took a deep breath, _Are you in love with-_

He didn't finish his sentence when he was struck in the head by large talons. He heard Mosura scream, loud angry bird cries and saw flames and smoke in the air. He fell hard to the floor with Rodan landing on top of him, digging his claws deeper into his head…

00000000

_RODAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP!_ The Queen shouted.

The fire demon dug his nails deeper into the King's head, scraping the bone and watching the blood poured from the wounds. The King let out a loud roar from the pain, his head was already cracking from the Queen's emotions and now he had nails trying to puncture his skull.

_Get off me, you son of a bitch! _

Rodan jumped, nearly getting hit by the King's massive tail and flew over to Mosura who was too stunned to move. He landed in front of her, blocking her from seeing if her King was OK. _Are you alright?_ He asked, with concern in his voice.

_Rodan, not a good time right now! _She shouted while trying to control herself from breaking down. _What are you doing here?_

_You were gone when I woke up so I came looking for you. _He said, a little hurt._ I just saw him shove you-_

_Please, leave! _She interrupted in a demanding sort of way. _Now!_

Rodan lowered his shoulders, _You can't be serious…..don't be this way again._

_You just attack the King and I'm trying to save your life! _The Queen panicked. Last thing she wanted was bloodshed knowing what her King is capable of and this time she won't have to power to stop him.

She felt her King's power spiking up and her pure instincts kicked it. She leaped up and pushed Rodan down to the ground with her only to see a blast of atomic breath flying by them, missing the two by a few inches. The blast collided with the water, sending gallons of it into the air and making it pour down like rain.

_Why am I not surprised you would protect him. _

The Queen looked up from the ground to see her King standing up with his claws trying to cover the wounds on his face. The blood trailed down his neck and his chin. She flew up into the air and headed over to him. _My King…_

_What the hell is he doing here?! _He shouted at her.

_I don't know, but I told him to leave. Please don't cause any trouble. _

_Oh, I think you cause enough trouble already! _He spat.

Rodan got up from the ground and shook off the dirt and turned around to face the Royal couple. _Please don't hurt him! _The Queen begged.

_You can't make me keep that promise anymore since you can't be loyal! You want him to leave fine, but you better leave with him because I don't want either of you here!_ The King shouted, the blue light on his plates recharging for another attack.

What Rodan saw next was heartbreaking, the Queen clutch onto the King, despite the blood and shook her head_. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you. Can we please talk about this! _

_You really want to stay with him!?_ Rodan asked in disbelief. _After everything we did? After what happened last night?_

The Queen's eyes grew wide and she could feel her King shaking in anger. She looked over at Rodan who was staring at her for answers_. You need to leave, NOW! _She demanded for his safety.

Rodan growled,_ No, I'm not leaving till you tell us- _

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when The King rammed his entire body into the fire demon. The Queen's screams ignored as the two males collided into the shallow waters. The King didn't waste time biting down of Rodan's neck, feeling his tongue burning from the lava blood and race towards the deep part of the ocean. He was going to drown the bird this time and watch the other sea creatures pick at the body for food. Rodan started to flap his wings wildly, releasing smoke and flames into the air while clawing at the King's chest with his large talons. Leaving large gashes in the chest. The fire demon manage to lift himself up into the air, but the King still had a firm grip on his neck.

_My King, Stop! Stop this right now! _The Queen shouted, but it fell on deaf's ears again.

Water and blood flew everywhere as the two males struggle to gain control of the situation. The King had enough and yanked the bird down to the shallow part of the water and pinned him there with his foot. The water sizzled from Rodan's wings. Orange blood poured out of his neck at a sluggish pace and there were a few teeth embedded in his skin.

_You couldn't stay away from her_! The King hissed, staring down at the bird who could barely keep his head above water.

_She came to me! _Rodan screeched only to have the foot pressed harder on his chest. He could hear his hard skin cracking from the pressure._ You don't deserve her, you never did!_ He let out a painful cry and try to break free.

_I'll show you not to make a fool out of me! _The King opened his mouth while his plates powered up for another blast. But he wasn't aiming at the head, he was aiming at that Thing between the fire demon's legs and Rodan started to panic. He was about to shoot when he felt the Queen wrapping her claws around his neck causing him to choke back his blast.

_MY KING, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, SPARE HIM!. _

_STAY OUT OF THIS, MOSURA! _He shouted, turning his attention to her.

_Killing him is not going to solve anything!_ She shouted.

_Yeah, but it will make me feel better! _

_This is between you and me! _

The King got right into her face, taking the weight of his foot off of Rodan. _You have no right to ask me for anything. Now stay out of this before I sent you back to your egg and smash it to pieces!_

The King forgot his first rule of survival, never drop your guard and with that, Rodan jumped up and sinks his claws on each side of the King's neck. The sharp points went straight into his gills causing the King to scream bloody murder. He backs away from the Queen with Rodan still attached to him while shaking violently to get the fire demon off.

_Rodan, what are you doing! _The Queen said, trying to fly over to them, but nearly got hit by her King's tail. He had an opportunity to run, but chose to do this?

Rodan's large talons latch on to the King's chest to steady himself and sink his claws deeper into the tender flesh. Blood started to leak out of the gills. The giant lizard felt like all his muscles stop working and was forced to kneel so he wouldn't fall. The King's hand gripped Rodan's shoulder and use his other one to ram his claws right into the fire demon's upper chest. Right where his scar was and reopened the wound from long ago. The pain was horrible and it made blood leak from his beak, but Rodan still held on and grip even tighter.

_LET GO OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR HEART!_ The King gagged, feeling the blood leaking down his throat.

_I'LL SHRED THESE GILLS BEFORE YOU HAVE A CHANCE! _Rodan screamed and spits hot blood in the King's face.

_Both of you stop, this is insane! Please stop before you end up killing each other!_ The Queen shouted, but once again was completely ignored. She felt so helpless. They were both bigger and stronger than her and she could get hurt if she intervene again.

The King bashed his head against Rodan causing him to loosen his grip a bit, but it was enough for the King to move and fall right into the water, taking the fire demon once again with him to the dark depths of the ocean. The Queen flew over to the spot where they disappeared and there was nothing left, but red and orange blood floating around in the water and bubbles. Her heart was racing and she didn't know how she can stop this madness. She suddenly felt like someone impaled her head with a sharp object that nearly made her lose her ability to fly. The mental pain she was feeling was coming from her King and he was in agony. What the hell happened?! His heart rate was high and she can feel him panicking and terrified. She grabbed a hold of her head with the sharp points of her claws while flying backwards till she was at the shallow end of the water. She fell into the water that only reach up to her legs and couldn't hold back the screams of pain she was feeling in her head. Something happened to her King and he was suffering tremendously.

A few seconds later, her King shot out of the water, roaring in pain with blood pouring out of his torn up gills…..

**Part XX**

**Life**

_~Paper Roses, paper roses, _

_Oh, how real those roses seem to me_

_But they're only imitation _

_Like your imitation love for me~_

_Paper Roses by Marie Osmond._

Despite being out of water, the King felt like he was drowning. The stupid bird was fast, he was about to squeeze his heart when the bird pulled at his gills till he tore a huge chuck of flesh out on each side. The blue water all around them turned red and he lost his ability to speak and breath under water. He had enough time to grab the bird by the neck before everything went blurry. When he resurfaced, he was in so much pain, he felt sick and dizzy. Not taking time for the bird to collect himself, he slammed him down in the water and deliver two heavy stomps on his chest and right between the legs. Rodan sank back into the water and didn't resurface. He let out another roar only to have it gurgled from blood filling up his lungs. He fell on all fours and tried to stay calm even though he was freaking out on the inside. Leaning his head down, he could see the blood pouring out from his neck and forming a thick goo in the water. Some was leaking from his nose and at the corner of his mouth.

From a short distance on his left side, he saw a reddish blur crawling out of the water as well and sat there, hunched over while clutching his chest. After blinking a few times to correct his vision, he can see Rodan trying to stop the bleeding from his wounds. He made sure the wound was deep, but again failed to finish the job. Rodan started to cough up orange colored water and looked back at the wounded King with so much resentment. The King could feel a thickness in his breathing and started hacking up blood while trying to keep himself focus so he wouldn't pass out.

_My King…_

He turned to his right to see his Queen, who looked like she just got hit in the head repeatedly. She was sad and despite all the yelling, his name calling and wanting her to leave, she was horrified from seeing him in so much pain. No doubt feeling the weirdness and fog-like daze his head was feeling.

_Let me help you….._

Her voice sounded low and far away as his vision blurred up once again. He was feeling light headed and could actually hear his heart slowing down, even slower than normal. He was losing so much blood, it was actually surrounding him and he was a very massive being so that's saying something. He coughed up some large reddish gunt and licked his lips before collapsing in the shallow part of the water.

He let out a loud moan, _Mosura…_.

The Queen couldn't believe it, her King was dying right in front of her. How did Rodan know about the gills being a weak spot. A flashback came into mind, that one night when she returned to Rodan's island to find her King strangling him to death. She had to stop him, but he was so out of it that her venom didn't slow him down. The False King plagued his mind to kill the bird and tried to attack her as well. The King made her promise to never share that little weakness with anyone, but she had no choice so she told Rodan to go for the gills. It worked, but the fire demon remembered.

Her eyes started to water knowing it was her fault he was suffering again. Her head felt like it wanted to crack open from her King's distress, but she ignored it and pulled herself up on her feet. He needed her, she needed to do something or else he will die. She felt a large gust of wind and she turned her attention to Rodan, who managed to get himself into the air, but was struggling to keep himself afloat due to his injuries.

Her King let out another weak groan…_.Mosura…._

Rodan flew high into the air where her King was lying. Flames and lava glowing blood fell from the sky as Rodan looked down at the dying King. He waited to see if the King was going to get up, and he tried too. The stupid brute tried to get up on all fours again only to fall back to the floor on his side. That's what Rodan was waiting for….the brute's exposed neck. He took out the gills and if he cuts the neck deep enough it will be all over. But could he really do it, could he really kill the one thing standing in front of him and the Queen. He thought about the False King, for the first time in months, and wondered what they would think of him now. How he managed to bring down the King where they fail to do so. They would probably laugh at him if they saw everything he did during the past few months. Blood started to leak from the wound on his head and ran right into his eyes and he shook his head. His heart was pounding causing the open hole in his chest to hurt and bleed even more. He expanded his large talons and flew down towards the King for the final strike…

_NO, Rodan! He can't defend himself!_ The Queen screamed.

He had no choice if he thought about it. If the King lives he will surely died after everything that went down between them. He picked up his speed.

_DON'T DO THIS! _

Aiming for the neck, he brought his large talons forward seeing the sharp points shine in the sun. One stab to the throat and will all be over, he repeated to himself in his head over and over again. It was either the King or him and he will not let the King win once again!

_YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM! _

The Queen flew right in front of the dying King, shielding him from the brutal blow. Rodan couldn't stop himself and he crashed right into the Queen with such force she let out a loud, painful screech. They bounced over the King's body and Rodan could see everything spinning out of control around him as they tumbled around the shallow part of the ocean. Water, blood and colorful wings was all he could see in front of his eyes before finally landing face first into the dirt of the shoreline and laid there for a few seconds for his head to stop spinning. His whole body hurt and he landed in a very twisted way, he couldn't even move when he tried to. He lifted his face out of the dirt and try to move his legs, but something was tangled in them.

The King started to thrash in the water causing more blood to squirt out of his neck wounds…_.Mosura…..I can't feel you! _

It was a struggle, but Rodan managed to turn himself over till he was lying on his back and lifted his legs up to see what was tangled in them. A cold chill went down his spine when he saw the Queen impaled by his large talons with green blood running down his legs and dripping on his stomach.

_OH SHIT, My Queen!_ He panicked. His wings flapping out of control and nearly vomit from the gruesome scene.

The Queen let out a small, weak cry_….Rodan….stop moving...it hurts…_

He was hyperventilating at this point, but took a deep breath and tried not to move. He realized his claws pierced all the way through her body and could be seen behind her back. One went right through her chest where her heart laid and he just stared into her flickering blue eyes. Rodan suddenly had a flashback of them fighting when he was under the False King's rule and had to keep her away from her mate. The embarrassment of getting stabbed by the tiny pretty moth and left on the ground, twitching in agony. He told himself he will get his pay back for that, but now wished he never made that vow. Wasn't it last night, he was holding her close in a tender embrace?

_I'm sorry….Rodan…_

What the hell! He thought_. Sorry! For what!? I'm the one who stabbed you! _Rodan screeched,_ For Kaiju's sake, be angry about this, Mosura! _

He moved causing her to cry out in pain again, but stayed calm no less_. Listen….please listen…. _She cried as a single tear fell from her eye. She sighs, _I'm sorry for everything…..it was never supposed to happen this way….S_he winch in pain and a small trail of blood started to leak out from the corner of her mouth…_..I love you, Rodan….I really do…_

He gave her a weak smile, but the way she said it didn't feel right. His legs were getting tired from having them up in the air for so long, but he didn't want to move and cause her any more pain.

…_..but it was never meant to be….it wouldn't be fair….to you or….him..._The light in her eyes started to turn gray and her wings and limbs dropped and dangled in midair. She slowly turned her head over so she can see her King one last time before it the last bit of her life fade. _I will never stop being in love with him…_

Rodan felt crushed and he wasn't sure if it was from her words or her dying by his own claws. The light in her wings darken to an ugly dark gray color as well and her head dropped.

…_.forgive me, my King….._

She stopped moving and for a few seconds, he just stare at her dead body dangling on his talons. He slowly brought them down and use his beak to pull her free from the sharp points. The dead body collapsed to the floor with her wings floating down, covering her out of respect and all Rodan could do was stare at the lifeless corpse of his lovely Queen. He killed her...she jumped in front of him to protect the King and let him kill her just like that. He remembered what the Muto told him that one night about the Queen. She would do anything to save someone's life, that's what she does, he was nothing special.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the body started to glow into a white bright light that nearly blinded him. The light flew up into the air and made a dash over to the King, who stopped breathing a few seconds ago and seeped into his neck wounds and vanished. Rodan looked down at the spot where the Queen was and realized she was gone. So that's how it works, he thought. She told him she always comes back after dying, but never seen it happen in front of him. All that was left was the outline of her body in the sand with a few green dots here and there. A hollow feeling filled his head and he just sat there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He was about to get up and run when he heard a low groan coming from the King and turned his attention over to him.

The King opened his eyes and twisted himself over till he was flat on his stomach. He managed to get himself on all fours, took a few deep long breaths and pushed himself onto his feet. He hunched over and started to pat his gills with his claws only to hiss in pain. The bleeding stopped and the deep gashes healed up on the inside even though the outer part of his gills were still shredded beyond recognition. He started to cough and spits out leftover wads of spit and blood before shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze.

He looked around his surrounds and didn't see his Queen any where….he didn't feel his Queen as well. _Mosura?_

_Gone….._

He whipped his head over to his island to see Rodan, covered in blood from his wounds, staring at him with a sad, tired look. _Gone? _The King asked.

The bird looked like he wanted to cry, but held it in by gritting his teeth, _She died protecting you from me…._

The King stare out at nothing in particular for a minute or two before taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. She was gone again and for once, he didn't know how to feel about it. There were still unfinished business between them and luckily, he knew where the egg was. An awful thought about her egg came into mind and he didn't know if he should act upon it or not. He looked back at Rodan, who slowly turned around to have his back facing him and trembled in fear. The King took a few steps over to him till his large form shadowed the bird and waited for something to happen.

Rodan looked back and growled_, Well, what are you waiting for? Do it! You've been wanting to kill me ever since I attacked her during the battle with the False King! _He shouted in frustration.

The King snorted, _You better pick yourself up and fight me instead of taking this like a coward. You have the balls to screw with my mate, but won't fight for her?!_

_I don't care anymore. You win! She died right in front of me and the only thing she thought about was you_. He said, then let out a small, sad chuckled. _You know, when I woke up this morning and she wasn't next to me, I knew she didn't feel the same way I did. _

The King stared at him with a firm look. The last thing he wanted to hear was the bird's little tryst with his Queen. _She said she felt something for you..._The King recalled.

Rodan shrugged,_ But she will always be in love with you. Can't get any higher than that. Though I could never figure out what she saw in some short temper, fat-ass brute like you. _

The King stood there and raise his shaky hands up as if getting ready to strangle the fire demon and growled. He was trying to push his buttons so he could kill him and put him out of his misery. How did this low life cause so much trouble? How did he woo the Queen so much for her to act so reckless. Rodan looked back and the King saw tears in the fire demon's eyes. Well that's a first, he thought, he never thought he would see Rodan in this state. The Kaiju truly looked rejected, hurt, and defeated.

_Do it or do you need something else to piss you off?! I almost killed you not too long ago so I can have her all to myself. That should be enough to get you angry! If it helps, I can tell you what happened last night in great detai-_

The King swatted the fire demon in the face with his tail, sending him flying across the island. Sand flew up everywhere and that actually made the King feel a tiny bit better. A tiny bit. He walked over to Rodan who sat up and cough up dirt and spit. At least the dirt clogged up his deep wounds even though they stung like hell. Now the fire demon was mad as he looked up at the King. He waited for him to do something, anything, but the King was conflicted. The King was an asshole, he would admit that, but even he wouldn't kill a defenseless kaiju or a suicidal one. And Rodan was acting pathetic. Mosura betrayed him for that?

_Come on, you ungrateful, stupid, bastard!_ Rodan screeched, _I don't have all day! _

The King let out a small snort, _You're not worth it._ He said in a low tone. _And take this as a kind gift from her, not me, and in return, I don't want to see your face around me, her or my territory again. _

With that the King turned his back on the fire demon and headed over to the ocean. Wounded inside and outside, Rodan just sat there, stunned and angry, but decided not to push his luck. He clicked his tongue,_ You better not take her for granted again…_

The King stopped and didn't bother to look at him, _Who said I was taking her back?_

_You're a fucking idiot if you don't, but fine, be that way._ He said, getting up on his feet only to fall back to the ground due to his injuries. _I'm living proof, she has other "better" options. _

The King growled, but didn't let that cloud his judgement and with that, he continued on his way into the ocean knowing it was going to be hard to swim underwater with his gills out of commission at the moment. He would have to swim on the surface of the water, though it will take him a little longer to get to his destination. When the last bit of the King's plates disappeared from site, Rodan let out a sign and spat out blood covered saliva and tried so hard not to let the pain get the better of him. He fell back in the sand, feeling weak with a pounding headache and thought about the Queen. He thought about last night and how she was his even it was only a moment of passion. He had a bad feeling this would be the last time he will see her ever again and it started to make his heart hurt. He felt the tears coming again so he covered his face with his wing. Sadly, his Mosura will always be the King's Queen no matter how hard he tried….

**Part XXI**

**Healing**

_~Right from the start_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them. _

_Now you've been talking in your sleep._

_Things you never say to me_

_Tell me that you've had enough _

_Of our love, our love~_

_Give me a reason by P!nk_

The salt water was unbearable to his wounds, but he pushed himself to swim no less. Although the worst part of the injury was healed, it will still take a while for his gills to form back to normal. Because of that, swimming in the ocean is not an option and will be forced to stay on land for the next month or two. It took him a while, which gave him enough time to cool down from the events that transpire earlier, but he finally made it to the patch of land where Mosura hid her egg. A pretty place full of lush greenery and trees and hardly any humans. Besides a few little birds chirping, the land was pretty quiet.

He took a deep breath trying to relax when he noticed some of the land have been disturbed by the way broken trees made a trail leading in the same direction to her egg. Someone else is here so he march at a fast pace towards the area where Mosura will be at. There was a large waterfall, small compared to him, that hid the egg behind in a dark cave and saw Scylla, standing between him and the nest, picking her head up to look at him.

_Dear King_ She bowed and place herself in front of the waterfall.

_What are you doing here?_ He asked.

_Those neck wounds look bad, no wonder she had to do what she did. _

_What are you DOING here?_ He demanded this time.

Her tentacles twisted and unraveled, not sure how to say it, _She summoned me here before dying…_

_For what?! She knew I was coming. _

_For protection._ She said, making sure the waterfall was well hidden.

_Protection?_ He asked.

_I've been here for a while so she allowed me to communicate with her. She told me what happened between you and Rodan and how she died and well, you said some pretty nasty things to her and when you and her were fighting you said something that made her fear for her life and her ability to be reborn. _

_What are you talking about? _

_She said you wanted to send her back to her egg then smash it when you get a chance._

He stared at her, feeling the anger and hurt rise up again in his mind and he sneered,_ Get out of my way…_

She didn't move or say anything which made him even more angry.

_I said get out of my way!_

_I'm sorry Dear King, I have to protect the Queen no matter how much you hate her. _

_I don't hate her, I just want her to feel how she made me feel! Do you know how disgusting and outrageous it was to hear about her infidelity!_

_And smashing her egg won't change anything! You should be ashamed of yourself to think that way since you know if you smashed it, it's over. She will be gone for good and do you really want that? Having you and the world live without her? _

He breathe through his nose and looked away._ I want to talk to her. _

_She asked me to make sure no one disturbs her. She's hurting too for what she did to you and Rodan as well. _

_It's not the same! Now step aside or I'll push you out of the way. If I want to talk to the Queen, I have every damn right to do so!_

_You're still injured and It's not that hard to tell where to strike_. Syclla hisses while pointing at his torn up gills.

He growled and took a step back. She was right and without Mosura, if he takes another blow to the neck it will be fatal. Scylla sighed,_ Dear King, I know you're angry and hurt, but she does love you. She has already proven that when she gave you the last bit of her healing powers before heading back to her egg. _

He frowns, _She told me she had feelings for him…_

_Yes, she did feel a great fondness for him, but again, she healed you instead of him. What does that say about you? Are you willing to let go millions of years over one mistake? _

He didn't say anything and snorted,_ I will talk to her, you have to move or leave eventually._

Scylla settled down on the ground, still blocking the waterfall from him. He could see the blue light glowing behind the water, but didn't want to challenge the other kaiju since he was still weak. _I promised to protect her and I will stay till she's ready to hatch. _

The King sat down away from her and gives her an ugly glare,_ Two can play this game. I have nowhere to go either. _

_Then I suggest you take this time to recover and think about what to term "civil" actually means. We don't want bloodshed like the last time. _

He closed his eyes, feeling his head getting light all of a sudden. Not being connected to Mosura always made his head feel weird and the need for sleep consume him. He was about to doze off when he heard Scylla talking thinking he was fast asleep.

_He's here…...no, he's not being hostile…..I don't know if Rodan is still alive….He wants to talk to you…..I understand my Queen….._

He blacked out not too long after that.

0000000000

The Queen always said her King was stubborn and Scylla should never doubt her ever again. A month flew by and he hasn't move from his spot while waiting for her to leave. Lucky for her, the King was using all this time to sleep and heal from all this mess, but she could tell he was sleeping uneasily. Curled up in a tight ball, he would twitch and growled while his spikes' glow flicker off and on. She caught him a couple of times talking in his sleep, saying words like Mosura, the stupid bird and a few choice words she would not repeat. She felt bad for him, she never thought the Queen would do such a thing behind his back. She had to laugh, the Muto would be thrilled if she found out about this juicy gossip since she never saw the Queen as the perfect, flawless moth others see her as.

She felt something fly by and landed on the ground somewhere on the other side of the waterfall. The spider-like kaiju looked back at the King, who was still in a deep slumber, and got up to investigate the noise. She went behind the waterfall to find Rodan standing there with a couple of flowery trees in his beak. They fell from his mouth when he saw her, _Scylla? _

_Rodan, she saved your life twice and you're going to cause trouble while she's in her egg?_ She whispered. Of all the nerve..

_Why are you whispering? _He asked.

_So the King won't wake up. He's here waiting for her to hatch. _

_I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to see her._

_I won't let that happen, the last thing the Queen wants is for you two to fight again. She died to keep you guys from killing each other, don't make her death in vain. _

_Again, I'm not here to cause trouble, can I just leave these gifts here and then I'll go? _

_Rodan, I wouldn't stir up any more trouble if I were you. _

The fire demon sighed and scratch the back of his head. The wound on his chest started to hurt again for some reason and he looked down at the ugly scar for a second. _I'm not, seriously, I just wanted to tell her she doesn't have to worry about me coming around anymore. I don't think my chest can take another wound like that or another rejection. _

She can tell he was taking it really hard even though he tried not to show it. His color was off and his wings didn't have that fiery glow. It was hurting him knowing he would have to let the Queen go._ I'm sorry about this, I'm sure you didn't mean for all of this to happen, but you need to go before the King finds out you were here. _

Rodan shook his head, _Can you please tell her what I said? _

_I can't promise you anything with him watching. Now go before things get uprooted again. _

The fire demon nodded and spread his wings out and flew up into the air. Scylla waited till he was out of site before walking back to the waterfall. She flinched when she saw the King's eyes opened and looking up at the sky as well. Shoot…

_You heard_…She asked.

_Everything_. He said in a low voice.

_You don't look too happy, he said he was going to stay away._

The King snorted and rested his head on the ground again_. He's not the one I'm worried about._

She knew what he meant and she looked back at the waterfall thinking if she should tell the Queen or not about Rodan's visit.

_Get rid of those gifts he brought._ The King demanded.

0000000

_~Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again~_

_Give me a Reason by P!nk_

Normally, the Queen would find some peace being in her egg, but this was not the case. Memories of the past were haunting her and she was trying to figure out if she had done something differently would she still be in this situation. Maybe she should have killed Rodan during her fight instead of giving him a warning. Maybe she should've fought harder to keep her King from leaving. Or gone home instead of staying on the fire demon's island. Or listen to her King when he said no to seeing Rodan again. Or step away from his advances, no matter how good it made her skin burn. She knew her King was waiting for her so they can finish their fight and as much as she didn't want to go through that again, she can't hide forever. That just not her.

So, after months of growing and regenerating in her comfort zone, the egg started to glow bright blue and pulse. She could feel the hard shell softening and using her pincers, she nip at her egg to cut a hole for her to crawl out of. Covered in silk and sticky stuff, she pushed herself completely out of the egg and stood there for a second. She hated being in her larva form. So weak, slow and not much when it comes to beauty. Hard part now is how she is going to face her King in this state. If things get out of control again, she can't fly away and defend herself. The thought of just staying inside this small cave behind the waterfall came in mind when she heard a voice.

_Dear Queen? _

Scylla was still here and no doubt ready to go home after being away from her nest for so long. She crawled out of the cave, letting the freezing water hit her for a quick clean up and spotted Scylla waiting for her.

_Welcome back, Dear Queen. _She said, bowing her head.

She lowered her head,_ Thanks Scylla, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this rather delicate situation. I hope he wasn't too hostile towards you. _

Scylla shook her head_, I'm not here to judge, my Queen and no, It was not a problem at all. I'm just glad you're back and hopefully work things out with the King. _

Her bright blue color dulled into a yucky gray as she frowns, _Where is he? _

_He's by the ocean, his neck wounds healed enough for him to test out the water again. I'm sure he can already sense your presence. _

The Queen blush from embarrassment, _Can you give me a lift over there?_

Holding on to the Kaiju's back, the Queen could see her King sitting by the shoreline, staring out at the endless ocean and the sunny blue sky. He didn't move or say anything as Scylla kneel down so she could crawl off of her and settle on the sands. She didn't have the courage to look up at her King so she waited while twiddling her tiny limbs together.

Scylla turned her attention to the King and muttered the word Civil to him before heading out for her journey home.

_Get out of here. _The King sneered at the smartass Kaiju only to get a laugh out of Scylla.

The royal couple waited in awkward silence until they were completely alone and even when they were, neither said anything. What was odd to the Queen was how calm and compose her King was. He didn't even look mad like the last time they fought, yet she still had to remind herself, she died a few months back and he had time to cool down and not make any unthinkable decisions.

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable about discussing things in a calm and cool matter, _I'm surprised you gave up your life to save me…_

She frowns, _why would you say such a thing…_

He shrugged and wagged his tail a bit, trying to be "Civil" _Well, you wouldn't feel so guilty being with him anymore…_

_My King…._

_You never answer my question…_

_You were attacked.._

_Don't be smart. I need to know._ He asked, leaning down to her as much as he could without falling over and waited till she looked up at him with sad eyes._ Are you in love with him?_

She felt so small in her larva form and could feel the plates on her back click against each other as she lowered herself closer to the ground. She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking him if Rodan was still alive. No doubt, he was hurting just as much since they grew a close bond with each other. She did love him, but just like she loved humans, sunsets and things that made her happy and glow. She remembered that night they spent together and how he made her feel, but it was a mistake to let it go that far.

_No, I'm not in love with him._ She said, looking straight into her King's golden eyes_. I think I fell for the fact he was there for me when I needed someone after you left and didn't want to let it go. He's not that bad of a Kaiju, but I knew it was not meant to be. You will always be in my head and heart. _

He looked away, feeling the hurt all over again and picked himself up from the ground. _That's all I need to know, I'm going to leave now._ He said, since she was pretty stuck here at this place without her wings, but with his gills healed up, he was ready for a much needed swim.

The Queen's color turned into a dull dark blue as she watched him walk away. _My King, please don't go…...stay with me…_

He turned around, his tail nearly hitting her only to rest a few feet away from her._ You messed up everything and broke my trust, why should I stay?_ He sneered, trying so hard not to raise his voice. He was hurt and never thought she of all Kaijus would hurt him this bad. Yet, deep down he did still love her and will never stop loving her though he will not admit that out loud. Not his style.

_I want to work things out, let me fix my mistakes, show you how much I love you…_She said with tears coming down her eyes. Her body going from a dark blue to a dull gray color again._ My King, I don't know what else to say, for the first time ever, I'm not good with words…..just stay with me…._

They stared at each other, hearing nothing, but the light breeze and the waves hitting the shoreline. She waited and prepared herself for his rejection only to flinch when his tail tucked underneath her and scooped her up into the air. She held on tight as his tail brought her close to his blank face. For a moment, she thought he did this to make it clear he wants nothing to do with her only to bow his head and pressed his forehead against hers. Her body and his back plates started to glow their signature blue hue and she started to cry. It was going to be OK, they were going to be OK. It will take time, but things between them will heal. She cried even harder when he finally spoke...

_I'll stay….._

_~Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again~_

_~Give me a Reason by P!nk_

**Fin**

**Miss Queen B:**** Well there you go. Love it or hate it. Let me know. Stay tune for the third ****installment: Let It Burn (rated M) coming soon...**


End file.
